


翻译-Slowly Spirals (Chinese Translation)

by ClaireQiu



Series: Natural Selection (Chinese Translation) [4]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-04
Updated: 2014-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:28:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 106,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25329298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaireQiu/pseuds/ClaireQiu
Summary: 就在Sameen Shaw终于有些明白了这所谓恋爱游戏的法则时，但所有的事都开始渐渐脱离了掌控。设定在Natural Selection结尾的几周后，章内视角不停变化。
Relationships: Root | Samantha Groves/Sameen Shaw
Series: Natural Selection (Chinese Translation) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1834507
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Slowly Spirals](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1961301) by [kesdax](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kesdax/pseuds/kesdax). 



> This translation work is authorized by its original author.

Root十分讨厌夏季的烈日，这会让她想到她小时候那个家，想到她在图书馆里度过的一个又一个汗流浃背的暑假，想到她母亲一杯杯喝着掺了酒的冰茶的样子，紧接着便是无休止的指责，指责骂她一天都不在家里， _你跑哪儿去了，我这里需要你_ 。

可能是因为她前四天都一直都呆在冷得掉渣的俄罗斯中部，纽约比她记忆中的热了太多，阳光直直的照下来时，似乎只有她一个人觉得自己就快要被活活点燃了。

踏进公寓楼时她如释重负的叹了口气，里面要比外面凉快很多，阴沉沉的，闻起来满是灰尘的味道。满是家的味道。Root一步两阶的向上跑，急切的渴望着一个热水澡和一张舒适的床。

她不知道现在是什么时候，可能是十点左右的样子，但不管怎样，the Machine总会知道。频繁的在各时区间跑来跑去让她特别的容易疲倦，而另外三个也好不了多少，现在他们四个十分擅长见缝插针的打盹，要么直接露宿，要么就是睡在厢车的后座上，由其中一个开着车带他们朝下一个相关号码前进。Root已经习惯了男孩们的鼾声，它们有时很能令她安心。

但没有什么能好过家里那张温暖的床，Shaw的身体皙长而富于曲线，蜷缩在她身旁要比Daniel和Daizo舒服得多，他们的骨头会戳得人生疼，但不管怎样他们都得适应下去，这是他们的工作，这是the Machine的命令。

当把钥匙插进门里时，Root并没想到会有谁在家，但一打开门，她便听到屋里有人正在吵着什么。她顺着声音的方向，看到Shaw正站在浴室门口，一只手拿着枪，另一只用力捶着浴室的门。回家看到个拿着枪的Sameen Shaw并不稀奇，从某种程度上来讲，这还很让她觉得熟悉而又安心。不过……那枪一般是对着她的，而不是像现在，用来胁迫一个11岁的孩子。

“Gen，该死的，开门！”Shaw命令到，又是一掌拍在了木门上。

“不！”Gen吼道。

“那行。”Shaw咬牙切齿的说，Root立刻就知道了她要做什么。不出所料，Shaw接着便举起枪，向着门把手瞄准。而Root觉得如果她再不插手、任由Shaw胡搞的话，她们的保险金估计这辈子都拿不回来了。

“你在干什么？”Root说，叉起手，皱着眉看着另一个女人，一脸不赞成。

Shaw迅速举枪转身，就像有敌人闯进来了一样，在看到是Root后她垂下了枪，恼火的叹了口气，“别再这样干了。”她咕哝道。

Root每次悄悄近到Shaw背后时，她转过来都是这副阴沉沉的马脸。Root没理她，意有所指的冲着浴室挑了挑眉。

“Gen把自己锁浴室里了。”Shaw解释道，又是一拳砸在门上。

“而你唯一的反应就是拔枪？”Root讥讽道。

“也没见你有更好的主意，”Shaw嘟囔了声，把枪塞进牛仔裤里，一脸局促，“你在这儿做什么？不是明天才回来么？”

“计划变了。”Root含糊的说，从Shaw身边走过去，轻柔的敲了敲浴室的门。她已经筋疲力尽到实在不想管了，全身上下都快散架了，眼睛也累得又痛又痒。但她真的很想在睡前先洗个澡，而如果就着Shaw的方式来的话，她们一天都得耗在这上面。

“走开。”Gen隔着门闷闷的说。

“Gen，是Root，我能进来么？”

“ _她_ 还在么？”Gen问，狠狠的咬着‘她’这个字，就像世界上没有比这值得嫌恶的东西一样。Root从眼角看到Shaw咬了咬牙，瞬间明白这女人有一句更为尖酸刻薄的评论蓄势待发。

“停，”Root说，示意Shaw把地方腾出来，然后才开口，“她走了。”

Shaw骂骂咧咧的挪进了客厅，十分不爽的倒在沙发上。

Gen把门开了个缝，小心翼翼的从里面往外看，确定Shaw没在后才把门打开让Root进来。Root关上门，靠着Gen对面的墙坐下，腿伸直和Gen的并排在一起。

Root耐心的等着女孩开口，Gen脸上还带着未干的泪痕，用力吸着鼻子，拒绝看Root的眼睛。

“要告诉我发生什么了吗？”最后还是Root先开了腔，鉴于Gen已明显没有任何自发开诚布公的可能。

“是 _她_ 先挑起来的。”Gen厌恶的说，抱着手愤怒的绷着下巴。这简直就是Shaw在不高兴时的翻版，Root想。这相似度高得实在可怕，以至于Root得挣扎着才不让自己大笑出声。

Root紧紧抿着嘴，“挑起什么？”

Gen耸耸肩。

Root差点就翻了个白眼，她应该先找Shaw问清楚的，但事实上Shaw也不可能比一个孩子更能问出点什么。

“Gen……”Root警告道。

Gen叹了口气，“我要去Evan的派对，但她不肯给我买套新的衣服。”

“Evan是谁？”Root疑惑的皱眉。

“楼下那个。”Gen解释说。

“卷头发的？瘦得跟竹竿一样的那个？”Root问，模糊的记得好像在走廊里看到过一两次，而且有次他还差点用自行车把Shaw撞翻。

“他是我见过的最好看的男孩了。”Gen的语气里满是憧憬。

“啊。”所有的事都对上了，Root得再次挣扎着不让自己笑出声。Gen的品位或许有待提高，Root想，但话说回来，女校里也确实没多少选择。

“然后就因为这个，Shaw说我蠢透了。”Gen继续说。

 _她当然会这么说_ ，Root想， _Sameen Shaw_ _就跟锤子一样迟钝_ 。

“我带你去怎么样？”Root说。

Gen犹豫的看着她，而Root这才意识到这是她第一次和Gen独处，身边都没有Shaw和Harold。她忐忑的开始想着她到底有没有做对，Gen是否会直接拒绝她。但Gen只是暖暖的一笑，用袖子把眼泪擦干。“好啊，”她最后说，“但我还是不要跟Shaw说话。”她十分孩子气的补了句。

Root翻了个白眼，用膝盖亲昵的碰了碰Gen的腿，示意她起来。她跟着Gen出了浴室，女孩急急的冲回房间去穿鞋。

Root到客厅里时Shaw正躺在沙发上，心不在焉的玩着她衬衫边缘的一根松线头，眼睛直直的瞪着天花板。Root从沙发靠背后探出半个身子，用了极大的耐心等着Shaw转眼看着她。

“我们要带Gen去买衣服。”

Shaw把嘴危险的抿成一条线，“我们？”

“我累得没法开车。”Root解释到，把一串钥匙在另一个女人眼前晃了晃。不能立刻去洗澡睡觉让她有些忿忿不平，得让Shaw和她同样不好过才会显得公平一点。

这不是她第一次见她俩吵架，但这是她得出手干预的第一次，而她不知道她能做到多好，毕竟，她们三个都还在苦苦挣扎着适应彼此的新室友。

但这并不是说Gen住进来之前事情就很容易，那时Root和Shaw才刚刚站稳脚跟，紧接着这个11岁的女孩就搬了进来，把所有的事都搅了个天翻地覆。Root发现一旦有Gen在身旁，Shaw都会显得特别踌躇，总一副暴跳如雷的样子，似乎把这当成了挡箭牌，似乎在证明些什么。

“这不是Finch的捷豹么？”Shaw说，一脸怀疑的看着那钥匙。

Root点点头。

“他知道？”Shaw皱着眉发问，但Root看得出她已经动摇了起来。毕竟，这可是Finch的跑车，Root不认为Shaw会错过这个机会。

“当然不知道。”Root说。

Shaw叹了口气，从她手里抓过钥匙，“好吧，但我真搞不懂她为什么一定要买新衣服。”

“就因为你自己除了一身黑什么都不穿，还一共只有五套衣服，”Root说，努力控制住她的脾气，“就代表其他人也该这样？”

Shaw拉下了脸，“随你怎么说，”她咕哝道，“反正我 _绝对_ 不会下车。”她十分孩子气的补了一句。

Root翻了个白眼，觉得这一天会过得无比漫长。

*

“Finch，我不是来给什么青春期青少年当保姆的。”Shaw对着电话嘟囔道。她正坐在车里，戴着太阳镜以阻挡夏日的阳光，一只手不耐烦的敲着方向盘，等着Root和Gen出来。 _买一套愚蠢的新衣服要多久？_

“Miss Shaw，我也不是。”Finch心不在焉的回答，而她知道他不是在捣鼓他的那些书就是在弄电脑，“但在她们的宿舍翻新完成之前我们也没有其他办法……除非你愿意看到她流落街头？”

“不。”Shaw不高兴的说，她还没那么残忍，不过这并不代表她得为此而高兴。Finch给Gen安排了一套宏伟的暑期计划并声称一点都不会不方便，但现在所有人都看得出这计划结果如何。Shaw成了24小时全职保姆，这给她的怨念可不止一点点。

“不管怎样她都可以过来和我住，”Harold建议道，“但你我都知道上一次发生了什么。”

“对，”Shaw说，得意的笑了，“Finch，谁知道你竟然会怕一个十岁出头的孩子？”

“好吧，呃…”Finch清了清嗓子，“鉴于她一些……身体上的变化，或许她和你呆一起会比较好，毕竟你也曾少女过……吧？”他心不在焉的补上了那最后一个字。

“你真不是在拐着弯骂人？”Shaw冷嘲了一声，眉头皱成了一团。但Finch没理她，这让她短暂的思考了会儿他到底还有没有在听她说话。电话那头有Bear的声音，比起这孩子，她其实更情愿和Bear呆在一起，但她紧接着便觉得有些愧疚，最终只能无奈的叹了口气。这孩子在大部分时候其实也没那么糟，只要她不一天到晚的叽叽喳喳、把公寓里所有吃的一扫而空的话……毕竟，那些零食又不能自己变出来。这段时间里Shaw相当不好过，而她怀疑Finch正无比享受着这个过程，在过去几周里他说过无数次什么Gen在“让她成长成一个完整的人”这种鬼话，就像这是Shaw这辈子最大的困扰一样。

“Finch，你给的工资根本不够我做这些。”Shaw抱怨到。

“我给的工资根本就没有包括这部分，”Finch评论道，“你这样做是出自内心的善意， _记得么_ ？”

“内心的善意”包括任意使用Finch车库的权利，以及图书馆里的一个满当当的吧台。当然，都会是上等的酒，还不在一个年份。而且这都是Finch的原话，不是她的。

“说起这个，”Finch有些生气的说，“请告诉Miss Groves，我知道那辆捷豹的事。”

很明显，任意使用权没有延伸到Root身上，Shaw感伤的扫了一眼这车，“Finch，我不知道你在说些什么。”她无辜的说。

Harold低哼了一声，像是不太相信她。Root和Finch间依然有些怨恨挥之不去，虽然大部分来自于Finch，但反过来说，Root基本上是一逮到机会就不遗余力的去惹他，其中，偷车便是Root热爱的方式之一。

“如果你实在受不了她，”Finch说，Shaw花了好一会儿才意识到他又回到了Gen的话题，“你可以把她带到图书馆来，历史区的书需要重新编排目录，而且这里有很久都没清扫过了。”

“你想丢些杂物活给她？”Shaw问，但这确实是个不错的主意。

“我可以列个清单。”Harold建议道。

“记得列长点。”Shaw说完便挂了电话，Root已从街头走了过来。

“终于，”在Root坐到副驾驶座后，Shaw开口，“怎么搞了这么久？”

“她一定要把 _所有的_ 衣服都试一试。”Root解释到。

“那她人呢？”Shaw问，挫败的从车窗朝外看了一眼。

“她坚持要自己付钱。”Root说，抱着手闭上了眼睛。

“用的还是Finch的信用卡。”Shaw咕哝道，恼火的摇摇头。

“Shaw，别这样，”Root的语气里满是怀念，“你第一次喜欢上一个男孩的时候是什么样子，还记得么？”

“不记得，”Shaw直截了当的说，“为什么这么问，你呢？”

“我就没喜欢过男孩。”Root说，一脸得意的笑，色迷迷的朝着Shaw凑了过来。Shaw轻轻把她往外推了推，但Root还是成功的在她的嘴角鸡啄米般留下一个吻。

“你是不是又在跟Finch发牢骚了？”Root问，明显注意到了Shaw手里的电话。

“没有，”Shaw说，“顺便，他知道你开走了他的车。”

Root漠不关心的耸耸肩，明显不怎么在意她的宏伟偷车行动已经暴露，也毫不关心Finch的反应。Shaw不耐烦的敲着方向盘，嘴里咕哝着叫Gen快点。

Root侧头瞥了她一眼，“你们俩下次吵架的时候，能不能不要这么戏剧化？”

“说得倒容易，你又一直不在。”Shaw抱怨到，然后才意识到这话听起来是什么意思，她立刻转头看着窗外，但还是瞥到了Root嘴角扬起的那丝微笑。

“好吧，那我就不去管相关号码了。”Root说，在Shaw偏过头时，她已再次闭上了眼。这是Root回来后Shaw第一次有时间好好的审视了下这女人，而Shaw注意到了她眼睛下面深黑的眼袋，嘴角紧紧的抿着，全身几乎是瘫在座位上——她看起来筋疲力尽。Shaw开始想着这之后the Machine还会有多少个号码，而Root的身体还能撑多久。

“话说回来，你那个号码怎么样了？”Shaw问。

“不算什么事。”Root巧妙的回避了她。Shaw默默的揣摩着这话到底是什么意思，她又不是要Root来个详细解说，但偶尔还是希望能知道到底发生了什么，毕竟，她干过这个工作，无非就是给披着政府外壳的the Machine追捕恐怖分子，她知道这有多么危险。

“停。”Root咕哝了句。

“怎么？”Shaw问，对另一个女人皱皱眉。

“别盯着我睡觉。”Root说，微微睁开一只眼睛对着Shaw怒目而视。

“是很烦，对吧？”Shaw说，她不止一次在醒来时发现自己正被另一个女人盯着。

“你知道还有什么也很烦么？”Root说，在Shaw迟疑的嗯了一声后继续道，“你一直说个不停。”

Shaw沉下了脸，转头在窗外寻找Gen的踪影，但视线内还是没有她的影子，于是Shaw的注意力又回到了副驾驶座那个女人身上。Root还没睡着，不过看起来也快了，而Shaw这才意识到如果她不是忙着给她和Gen调解、最后得带Gen出来买衣服的话，Root现在本可以好好的睡上一觉。

“你看起来很累。”Shaw静静的说。

“不然你以为我为什么要睡觉？”Root嘟囔道。

“Root。”Shaw的语气里带着警告，她不是那个意思，而Root明明也知道。

Root重重的叹了口气，在座位上坐直，睁眼直直的看着Shaw，似乎想证明什么。她看起来真的很糟糕，而对此Shaw完全不打算避讳，但在她正要张嘴时，Gen回来了。

“你到底干嘛去了，搞了这么久？”Shaw说，声音严厉过了头，Root责怪的看了她一眼，但她没理她。

“我才不要跟你说话。”Gen怒气冲冲的说，抬手便把门摔上了，压抑的沉默瞬间便在封闭的车里弥漫开去。

Shaw咬咬牙点燃了车，毋庸置疑，这是个无比漫长的夏季。

她把怒火一股脑的全部泄在了纽约城市交通上，把喇叭按了个不停，还对一个胆敢在她拐弯时从正前方横穿马路的混蛋狠狠的比了个中指。在离公寓大概一个街区时，她接到了Finch的电话叫她们去一趟图书馆。

“Finch，说好的我今天休假呢？”Shaw嘟囔道。

“我们得过去。”Root说，声音低沉而严肃。她本已迷糊了，但现在看起来却十分的警觉，头微微偏向一边，双眼漫无目的瞪着前方。Shaw瞥了她一眼，立刻便知道一定是the Machine在说些什么，她把方向盘打死，在路中间来了个180度大转弯，和一辆BMW擦身而过，里面那男人疯狂的对她按着喇叭，但Shaw没管他，自顾自的朝着图书馆开去。

“Finch，我们过来了。”

*

“伙计们，怎么了？”Shaw问，大踏步的进了图书馆，Root和Gen紧随其后。Harold坐在他的老地方，周围环绕着一圈电脑，Reese正跟个保镖一样站在他旁边，和Harold一起抬头看着她们。

Harold朝她后面看了眼，视线落在了Gen身上，犹豫的开口，“或许……Gen可以带Bear出去在这一带走走？”

Gen虽特别喜欢Bear，基本是把他当成自己的狗一样带，但在听到Finch的建议后，她的脸迅速便黑了下来，明显不想错过他们四个人的谈话内容。看她那样子Shaw便知道Gen已打算反抗到底，她转头对着那女孩怒目而视。

“快走。”她抢在Gen开始叽叽喳喳之前厉声说。

“好吧。”Gen怒气冲冲的说，一把抓过Bear的项圈便重重的跺出了门。

“Shaw，休假还愉快么？”Reese问，一脸好笑的看着Gen离开，眼里闪着光。

Shaw没理他，转头看向Finch，“Harold，怎么了？有新号码了？”

“不完全是，”Finch说，突兀的站了起来，等确定Gen听不到之后才开口，“刚接到我在狱政局线人的通知，John Greer被释放了。”

Shaw瞪着他看了一会儿，她都不知道他们还有在狱政局的线人。然后她又瞥了眼Root，Root看起来一点都不吃惊，the Machine一定已经在她们过来时告诉了她。

“怎么回事？”Shaw问。

“一些法律细则上的问题。”Finch含糊的解释到。

“一点都不意外，”Reese耸耸肩，“鉴于他本来就是被陷害的。”

所有人都看向了Root，是她和the Machine一手导演了Greer的被捕和起诉，前后顺利无比，就像那些可卡因真是他的一样，而且看起来都还不是初犯，这样能让Greer在监狱里蹲久一点。整个过程都经过了精心策划，城内最好的律师也没能让他翻身。但明显的是，他们这方的好运只维持到了现在。

Greer被释放，Shaw开始担忧这到底意味着什么。John Greer不是那种有事放着不管的人，他不会放任他的敌人沉浸在胜利中而自己在角落里默默的舔舐伤口。Decima科技在没有领导人时跌跌撞撞的向前发展，研发出了很多合法的高科技产品。而现在Decima又将由Greer重新掌舵，他们会造出第二个Samaritan么？这个想法让Shaw禁不住打了个冷战，全身都有些发麻，她还记得逃亡过程中的那些日子，躲躲藏藏、担惊受怕，在孤独和无所事事中等着大难临头。

在Shaw提出第二个Samaritan的担忧后，Harold回答：“还不清楚。”接着他们又全部看向了Root，但她只是一直垂着眼沉默着。Shaw开始想着她是不是记起来了，记起来她曾有机会杀了Greer却又没能下手。或许Root应该下手的，Shaw想， _或许我不该只瞄准他的膝盖_ 。

“我们都知道迟早会有这么一天，”Finch说，“但我得承认我没想到会这么快。”

“我们要怎么做？”Shaw问，食指抖了抖，迫不及待的想扣动扳机和他们一战。

“先盯着他总不是坏事。”Reese建议道，Shaw点点头表示同意，主动要求她先轮第一班。“你不是一直觉得这很无聊么？”Reese问，眼里闪着了然的光。Shaw很喜欢跟踪侦察这种活，但跟着一个英国老男人明显不在她对有趣的定义范围内。不过他们已经好几天没有号码了，Shaw已无聊得想发疯，现在……能换换风景也不错。

“只要能出门就行。”Shaw咕哝道，想起了她和Gen最近这次的争吵。她的处理方式当真不怎么好，但好在Root即使出现了，没让她真做些什么蠢事出来。她又瞥了眼Root，不清楚她为什么依然如此安静。

Gen在这时回来了，Bear在她脚边一通乱叫。“你们在说些什么？”她问，Shaw立刻知道她先前一定在偷听，估计就根本就没把Bear带出去。这孩子从来就不听话，而这便是近来她们大多数争吵的主要原因。

“啊，Miss Zhirova。”Harold的音调愉快的上扬了起来，没理Gen那个问题，一瘸一拐的朝他的书桌走去，“我有些事想让你办。”他把一小张纸递给了那个女孩。

Gen犹豫的接过了那张纸，在看清上面是什么之后皱起了鼻子，“你知道这都是苦役干的活儿对吧？”

Harold瞪着Gen看了会儿，像是自己也不知道该怎么回答。但Root随即轻咳了一声，向Gen那满满的购物袋示意了一下，都是用Finch的信用卡付的钱，在进来时被Gen随意的丢在脚边，这合着Shaw不容置疑的瞪视终于让Gen动了起来。

“好吧。”Gen呻吟了一声，又重重的跺了出去。

“啧啧，Shaw，你的魅力真是不比当年了。”Reese面无表情的说。

Shaw狠狠的瞪了他一眼，然后转头对Finch说：“有什么情况的话，我会给你打电话。”

“或许你最好换一辆不起眼的车，”在她离开前Finch开口建议道，“捷豹太惹眼了。”他意有所指的看着Root，像是在叫她把车停回原地，但Root只是冲他得意的一笑。

“没错。”Shaw说，把捷豹的钥匙递给了Root，Root冲她微微一笑，她们的手指短暂的相交了一会儿，让Shaw很想说些什么，想问问她是否还好，想说句迟到的“欢迎回家”然后再命令她去睡觉。但最后Shaw什么也没说，因为房里另外那两人正仔细的盯着她们俩的一举一动，但Root依旧了然的笑了，就像她知道Shaw在想些什么一样。Root这诡异的技能在一开始时让Shaw觉得毛骨悚然，其实现在也是。但她得承认，这让事情容易了很多，让她不必把所有事都明明白白的摊在所有人面前。

但这并不一定代表Root每次都会照她想的做。


	2. Chapter 2

在Shaw离开后不久，Reese也起身告辞了，准备回去睡觉，为晚上接管Greer养精蓄锐。有那么一会儿Root觉得有些嫉妒，她的眼睛又疼又痒，都已累得快撑不起来了，她很想跟他一样能回去歇一会儿。但她没有，她继续在Harold那些珍贵的首版书之间游荡，等着那个亿万富翁发现她。

“Miss Groves？”Harold说，好奇的看着她，但他眼里也带着丝防备。任何时候，他看着她时眼里总有点这种东西，像是在怕她，像是在提防着她会做出些什么危险的举动。Harold依然坚决的拒绝相信她，这都已经是老一套了，即便是John，对她的态度也已经温和了很多，虽然她觉得这多半是看在Shaw的面子上。但其实大多时候她和Reese都会直接选择忽略掉对方，这对他俩而言正正好。而她和Harold，就像一场永不停歇的意志上的较量，势均力敌，又谁都不愿意退让。

“你是还有什么需要么？”Harold礼貌的问，坐在他的电脑面前，语气生硬。

“其实，没错，是有的。”Root甜甜的说，离开书架朝Harold走了过去，他几乎是反射性的向后退了些。Root笑了笑，走到书桌前时指尖划过了显示屏旁的一本精装书，《神曲》的摹本，上面布满了灰尘。这便是Harold的消遣口味，她想。“Harold，你是想看看自己会去哪一层地狱么？”Root问。

Harold依然面无表情，他短暂的瞥了眼桌上那本书又回头看着她，“我认为罪孽的定义没有那么简单。”他说。她想着他是不是和她一样，细数着自己的罪，一一计数、一一分类，把它们深深的埋藏在心底，永不见光。

“大概你是对的。”她同意道，用一根手指把书推开了。

“Miss Groves，你到底需要些什么？”Harold问，脸上明显有些不耐烦。他不喜欢她那些兜圈子的小把戏，从来都不喜欢，而她知道她如果再跟他这样猫捉老鼠的玩下去，最终她会什么都得不到。

“一些信息。”Root说。

“那你就来对地方了。”他说，向堆满了的书架示意了一下。

“不是那种能在书上找到的信息。”Root说，Harold一定知道这点，她怀疑他也在跟她兜圈子。“去年，”Root继续说，“你收到过一个911接线员的号码。”

“是的，我记得。”Harold皱眉说。Root看的出她已成功的博取了他的全部注意力。

“跟我讲下电话里那个男人。”

“为什么？”Harold问。

Root耸耸肩，“好奇而已。”

Harold绷紧了嘴唇，明显不相信她，“没什么可讲的，那男人就是个幽灵。”

“我知道，”Root说，“但每个幽灵背后都有一个故事。”

“这个没有，”Harold说，转过头开始看着他的电脑屏幕，“至少在我能查到的范围里没有。”

“但你确实查过？”Root问，但心里已经知道了答案。

“然后什么也没查到，”Harold回答，“地下有流言提到过那么一个黑客，符合那个人的技巧特征，但所有线索最后都撞上了死胡同。”

“对。”Root同意道。她也调查过，在他精心编制的迷宫里穿行，但最后总会差那么一点点。这个幽灵很擅长掩盖痕迹。

“你碰到过他，对么？”Harold说，再次转头看着她，眼里闪动着担忧，但这情绪绝不是为了她。她没有回答，视线透过他看向远方，想着这个愚弄过了他们两人的隐形人。

因为他确实是这样，像隐形人一样，不论她找得有多么用力，都永远都无迹可寻。但她没有告诉Harold这个，也没有告诉他这个人是如何介入了她前三个号码、不知怎么的几乎同时愚弄了她和the Machine。

第一次时她没怎么在意，the Machine一直都很沉默，让她依靠她的老方法来跟踪阻止那些号码。她本以为这只是个测试，考验她的能力、和那三个男孩配合度的测试，一个号码逃走而她失败了的测试。直到后来，她才明白过来这不是一个测试，然后，这事又有了第二次。

第二次之后她挖掘得更深了，这两个号码没有任何共同之处，只除了他们都是恐怖分子、都在Root从the Machine那儿接到号码的两天后从某个海外账户里取了五万美金。可以肯定的是，这不是巧合，但当她追踪那笔钱的来源时，它便莫名其妙的消失了，和他们的那个幽灵一样，无迹可寻。

但却是最近的这个号码才让她认真了起来，让她真正明白了这有多棘手。先在回想起来，她还能记得当时是有多么的冷，他们四个是如何与死神擦肩而过，而他们的号码又是如何的再一次的从他们手里逃脱，还有the Machine，the Machine是如此的安静，让Root一度怀疑她是否还在听着。而就在那一刻，在俄国冰冷的天气里，刺骨的风如刀割般刮过她的脸，在她更多是因着寒冷之外的原因而不住的颤抖时，Root便下定决心要找到这个幽灵，不惜一切代价也要找到他。

“Harold，要怎么做才能抓住一个幽灵？”Root问，依然沉在自己思绪里，没有期待回答。

“Miss Groves，我不认为能有人做得到。”Harold回答。

*

在出发去监视Greer之前，Shaw先顺路去了趟安全屋，在他们上一个号码后Reese把相机丢在了那儿，虽然她觉得这是个无聊透顶的活，但她至少可以用些还不错的工具。过去几个月里，书呆子小队（Shaw把这个作为他们的代称，字面意思而已）常在号码间的空隙里呆在那儿，Finch觉得他们是附带助力，但Shaw觉得他们只是白白占了空间、还挡了她的道。今天也不是例外，她进公寓时直接撞到了什么人身上，一肚子尖酸刻薄的话蓄势待发。

但在意识到这个人不是Root小分队中的任何一个、甚至都不是个男性时，Shaw迅速的闭上了嘴。

“你好。”女人上气不接下气的说，慌忙的整理她那身红裙上的带子，一手还拿着个六英寸的高跟鞋。

Shaw没说话，冷冷的瞪着她，直到这女人轻咳了一声，从走道里逃走了。她看起来很眼熟，Shaw想，高个子、一头刚过肩的棕发、微卷……但最终她都没想起到底是哪儿眼熟。Shaw摇摇头，把安全屋的门重重的关在了身后，抬头正看到只穿着条平角裤的Jason Greenfield，手上还拿着碗麦片。

“已经把一夜情往安全屋里带了？”她冷冷的问。

他冲她冷冷的一笑，响亮的喝完了麦片碗剩下的那点牛奶。而Shaw这才意识到那个女人为何如此眼熟，她很像Root，Shaw心不在焉的想，不知道昨晚Jason在某个小酒吧里搭讪时是否有注意到这一点。

“你又是来这儿干嘛的？”Jason问，顺手便把空碗丢在了餐桌上，他还能找到地方就完全是个奇迹，桌上已经堆满了空外卖盒，喝了一半的红牛罐头散得到处都是，还有一个在垃圾间若隐若现、很像是笔记本的东西，如果不注意的话很容易便会被忽略。

“如果你一定要知道，我是来拿这个的。”Shaw说，从Reese上次放的地方拿起了那个相机。

“又有无关号码了？”Jason问，满是轻蔑，Shaw没理他，Jason常在她面前得瑟他负责的是有关号码，而她却没有。“你会喜欢俄罗斯的，”Jason继续说，“很冷——但我们挨得很紧，很舒服。”

Shaw狠狠的瞪着他，完全明白那个“我们”指的是谁。

“Shaw，你不会嫉妒的对吧？哦等等，”他讥笑着加了一句，“你感觉不到嫉妒不是么？你什么都感觉不到。”

Shaw死死的握紧了相机，很想直接一拳砸在他那张洋洋得意的脸上，这想法十分之诱惑——不用再压抑下去，顺着愤怒行事，看看它能有多大的破坏力。但她没有，她一次次想着如果她真伤害了Root的这个小跟班的话Root该会有多么的生气，借此强行压下怒火、成功的克制住了自己。

“在Finch看到前把这里弄干净。”她冷冷的说。

Jason再次得意的笑了，估计在想着这轮是他赢了。Shaw直接转身准备离开，以防她会做出什么后悔的事。

她在出门时碰到了Daniel，他满是歉意的看着她，像是完全清楚他们先前在吵些什么，但她同样也没理他，顺手狠狠的摔上了安全屋的门。

等她到了Greer的公寓楼下时，怒火已消散了那么一点点，但她还是希望着能活动活动，能让她射些膝盖来平息她的火气。但不幸的是，好几小时里她都只能无聊的坐在车里拍摄公寓进进出出的行人，然后把照片发给Fusco让他查查那些人是单纯的市民还是和Greer有什么联系。

“你还要给我发多少这种东西？”Fusco抱怨到，把最近那一波照片结果告诉了她。

“Lionel，有多少就发多少。”Shaw心不在焉的回答，眼睛盯着门卫，他似乎在身后看到了什么，转身进到了公寓里面。

“你知道我还有正经工作要干的对吧，”Fusco说，“你难道以为我每天都没事干，就守着电话等你么？”

但Shaw基本没听他在讲些什么，看着那个门卫又回来了，帮什么人打开了门。

“Bingo！”Shaw说，门口出现了一头熟悉的银发。

“什么？”Fusco说。

但在他来得及继续向下抱怨前她便挂了电话，给John Greer闪了很多张照片。他一瘸一拐的朝着车走去，右手扶着根拐杖，一个疑似私人保镖的人抓着他的左臂，把他扶进了车后座里。她至少给他留了个永久纪念，Shaw骄傲的想。

Greer的车滑入了车流中，Shaw小心翼翼的和它保持着一段安全距离，他们没走多远，只开了几个街区，最后停在了美国国家银行门口。

Shaw停在稍远些的地方，看着那个保镖把Greer扶出了车走进了银行里。十分钟之后他们又出现了，但没回车里，而是去了街对面的一家咖啡店，是Shaw特别讨厌的一家连锁店。

Shaw挣扎了会儿要不要下车去咖啡店门口晃一圈，这样暴露的风险很大，她得权衡这到底值不值得。但那保镖替她做出了决定，他重新出现在了咖啡店门口。她给他也拍了几张，看着这保镖在街上走了几步进了一家干洗店，几分钟之后拿着一套西装出来，又回到了咖啡店里。

Shaw重重的叹了口气，好吧，这是Greer和他那宠物犬保镖的琐碎的日常生活，照顾一个乖戾无礼的孩子或许都要比这有趣得多。但她的直觉告诉她Greer一定有值得跟踪的地方，他刚被释放，也不再有Samaritan，Shaw可不觉得他会夹着尾巴做人，她怀疑他在城里的这些日常生活只不过是做戏而已。

Greer和他的保镖在咖啡店之后就没去过其他地方，Shaw一路跟着他们回到了公寓，又花了好几小时盯着了无生趣的公寓大楼，无聊得想要发疯。

“Shaw，好玩么？”耳机里传来了Reese的声音，Shaw向街上扫了一眼，发现他正朝她的车走了过来。

“一点儿都不。”她无聊的说。

“好吧，可能晚上会有趣一点。”Reese满怀希望的说。

“别抱太大希望，”Shaw说，看着Reese爬进了副驾驶位坐着，“除非你喜欢看八十岁老女人和她家狗亲热过了头、或者是情感过剩的小情侣吵架什么的。”

Reese不置可否的耸耸肩，看着对话里的那对小情侣高声争吵着走出了公寓，“就跟看肥皂剧一样。”Reese不屑一顾的说。

Shaw对着他眯了眯眼，把相机递给了他，“玩得开心。”她说，打开车门出去了。

“如果发现什么了的话，我会给你打电话的。”Reese乐观的说，找了个舒服的位置坐好。

*

当Shaw回到公寓时，最后一排路灯也昏昏沉沉的亮了起来，把整个城市都染成了一片朦胧而洗练的银灰色，和她心情完全契合。她推门进去时Root正躺在沙发上看书，Shaw略微有些惊讶，她本以为Root早已进入了熟睡。

“没想到你还没睡。”Shaw说，从沙发靠背后探出半边身子。

“我先前稍微打了个盹。”Root说，用食指给书做了个标记，然后抬头看着她，“我们的老朋友Mr Greer现在如何了？”

“他以后都得瘸着走路了。”Shaw沾沾自喜的说。“Gen跑哪儿去了？”Shaw又问，才意识到公寓里正史无前例的安静，一般到这时Gen要么就在霸着电视看些愚蠢至极的真人秀，要么在用她的电脑高声放些糟糕透顶的音乐。

“在派对，”Root说，“十一点就回来。”

“十一点有些晚吧？”Shaw说，微微皱了皱眉。

“她本来说的是半夜，我们折衷了，”Root耸耸肩，“但这代表接下来的一个小时这里都没有别人。”她补了句，抬手慵懒的划过了Shaw的手腕内侧，让她禁不住一阵战栗。

这提议十分诱人，但Shaw没有屈服，她继续皱着眉，直到Root终于停了手，恼火的叹了口气。

“别担心，the Machine看着的。”Root安慰道。

“随便，”Shaw说，尽力向外散发着‘我一点也永远不会担心’的气场，“我要去洗个澡。”

“好，”Root狡黠的笑了，“我和你一起。”

Shaw顿住了脚步回头看着她，直到笑容渐渐从Root脸上消失了。“你要告诉我你和the Machine是怎么一回事么？”Shaw压低声音问。

Root移开了视线，似乎又对她的书产生了强烈的兴趣，“我不明白你在说些什么。”

Shaw从Root手上一把夺过那本书，啪的一声合上了，静静的等着，直到Root终于把注意力转到了她身上。Root抬起头，一脸疲倦的看着她，什么也没说，而Shaw知道她马上又要拿出她那些避而不谈的老把戏。

“Greer被释放，the Machine连个声都没？”Shaw说，声音有些恼火。在盯着Greer时，这想法已经烦了她一整天——他是怎么被释放又无声无息的回到了城里的，而他们都没人知道，连 _Root_ 都不知道。

Root叹了口气，避开了Shaw的目光，“她最近……很安静。”

“这该死的又是什么意思？”Shaw问，但Root没再多说一个字。Shaw拉下脸，把书扔在了另一个女人腿上，“好吧，那就别告诉我了。”她说。

“Shaw——”

但不论Root要说什么，她的话都被门上的一声巨响打断了，Gen从那里冲了进来，看都没看她们俩一眼便直接进了她自己的房间，把门狠狠的甩上了。

“真见鬼，这又是怎么了？”Shaw咕哝道，回头朝Root瞥了眼，发现另一个女人正微微偏头听着the Machine说着什么。

“她刚好撞见那个叫Evan的在亲另一个女孩。”Root说。

噢真是太棒了， _这个_ the Machine倒又能说了，Shaw恼火的想。

“好吧，我要去洗澡。”Shaw说，从来都没心情去管什么青少年烦恼，更不用说她这一天已经无聊到要死，但在她来得及走开之前Root便抓住了她的手腕。

“你应该和她谈谈。”Root说，意有所指的看着她。

Shaw紧紧抿着嘴，最终还是叹了口气，“好吧。”她咕哝道，但她没有直接去Gen的房间，而是从沙发后特地绕了个圈到了另一个女人面前，抓着对方的小臂把一脸震惊的Root从沙发上拉了起来，“别以为你能置身事外。”

Root翻了个白眼，但没抱怨什么，跟着Shaw走了过去，轻轻的敲了敲门。

“走开。”Gen哭喊道。

“好吧，我们试过了。”Shaw说，立刻便转身准备离开，但Root抓住了她的手把她用力朝后一拉，一脸恼怒的看着她，确保Shaw不会再打算直接离开。

“Gen，别这样，”Root说，“让我们进来。”

门最后还是啪的一声开了个缝，Shaw用脚推开了门，发现Gen正坐在床上，抱着膝盖无声的抽泣着，Shaw轻轻的把Root朝房里推了推。安抚一个哭泣的女孩不是她的长项，不过她怀疑Root也不会，Root在踉跄着朝里走时狠狠的瞪了她一眼，Shaw只是耸了耸肩，抱着手靠在门框上。

Root试探性的走了过去在Gen旁边坐下，“要告诉我们发生什么了么？”她轻柔的问。

Gen耸耸肩，眼泪还在源源不断的从她脸上往下滑，她轻轻吸了吸鼻子，“男孩都蠢透了。”她说。

“没错，”Root同意到，“他们是这样。”女孩还在哭，Root用肩轻轻碰了碰她。

“想要我去揍他一顿么？”Shaw半是严肃的问，这为她赢得了女孩的一个微笑。

Root抬起头，紧紧的抿着嘴，“Sameen，要报复的话，还有比这更巧妙的办法。”

“比如呢？”Gen好奇的问。

Shaw也在想着同一个问题，一脸疑虑的看着Root倾身从桌上拿过Gen的笔记本。

“想黑掉他的脸书帐号么？”Root问，打开笔记本，手指敲着键盘。

“这也可以么？”Gen说，微微直起了身子，眼睛盯着Root飞速移动的手指。

“小菜一碟。”Root说。

Shaw嗤之以鼻，“脸书？”她轻蔑的说，“这也太低能了。”

“总比让你去暴揍一个十三岁的孩子要好。”Root同样轻蔑的回敬道，把笔记本递给了Gen。

“随便你。”Shaw咕哝道，看着Gen一脸犹豫的瞪着自己的笔记本。

“我要怎么做？”她问Root。

Root耸耸肩，“你想做什么都可以。”

Gen的手在键盘上迟疑了一会儿，然后便开始对着电脑一通敲敲点点，明显已经有了主意，嘴角挂着一丝得意的笑。Root偏头看了一眼，然后脸便因恶心而皱成了一团。

“我觉得我们应该再考虑下要不要给家里的Wi-Fi实施家长监控。”她心不在焉的对着Shaw说。

Shaw皱皱眉，决定还是不要知道Gen所作所为的细节为好。好一会儿之后，Gen终于敲完了，关上电脑放在了大腿上。

“感觉好点了没？”Root说。

“还是不太好。”Gen说。她至少没再哭了，Shaw想，这应该算个进步。但这孩子看起来依然很是悲惨，缩成一团，死死的咬着嘴唇，头发还一直往眼睛里掉。

“想去买点冰欺凌吃么？”Shaw问。

Root甩了她一个极度恼火的表情。

“干嘛？”Shaw说，“我心情不好的时候就喜欢吃冰淇淋。”

“我可以点那个三色球么？”

Shaw翻了个白眼，“行，你可以点那个三色球。”

Gen暖暖的笑了，从床上蹦起来急匆匆的朝浴室奔了过去，好洗掉脸上的泪痕。

“我可以点那个三色球么？”Root挑逗的说，语气里的暗讽满得都可以挤出水来。她朝Shaw走了过来，开始对着她上下其手。

“走开。”Shaw嘟囔道，但在Root把她往墙上压时她并没有反抗，任由Root浅浅的吻着她。

Gen又出现了，一脸恶心的扫了她俩一眼，“你们到底还来不来？”她傲慢的说。

Shaw清了清嗓子，把笑得正得意的Root从她身上推开，跟着Gen出了门。

*

那个冰欺凌小店和她们的公寓只隔了几个街区，所以她们决定直接走过去。今夜的天气不错，Gen急冲冲的跑在前面，Root和Shaw肩并肩落在她身后。和她生命中其他所有的一切相比，这实在太过平凡而祥和，Root忍不住微微笑了起来。

“我不在的时候你们常这样干么？”Root安静的问。

Shaw瞥了她一眼，耸耸肩，“又不是多大个事。”但Root并没被Shaw那刻意的漫不经心所欺骗，心里一阵暖流淌过，很高兴自己能被邀请同去。

“也只有你才找得到24小时营业的冰欺凌店。”Root评论道。

“还能说啥，”Shaw轻快的说，“这是意外之喜。”

这家冰欺凌小店看起来就跟直接从五十年代搬出来的一样：黑白瓷砖相间的地板，桃红色的座套亮得刺眼，卡座顺着墙排成一排，角落里还有个自动点唱机在放着五十年代那些俗气的流行乐。Root猜想这里的冰淇淋一定是好吃到了一定境界才能让Shaw愿意忍受这种环境，她滑进一个卡座里坐下，Shaw跟着过来坐在了她旁边，Gen坐在了她们对面。

一个服务员过来给她们点单，Shaw和Gen都点了她们常点的，Root只要了一杯咖啡，她先前虽已歇息了一会儿，但现在依然觉得筋疲力尽。她用手托着下巴，心不在焉的听着Gen叽叽喳喳的讲着她在派对上看到的一些好玩的事（在Evan那个小插曲之前）。Root都不知道她是什么时候闭上眼的，直到她感到有什么东西砸在了她额头正中。

她猛地睁开眼，发现面前有一个揉成一团的餐巾纸，“真好笑。”她说，对着另外两人怒目而视，伸手把那个烦人的空降纸团弹开了。

Gen嘴里含着勺子，一脸无辜的看着她，而Shaw正在她旁边笑得正得意，明显乐在其中乐过了头。

“哦？你们觉得这很好笑？”Root说，向Shaw吃了一半的冰淇淋伸出手。

“你敢。”Shaw命令道，但Root比她动作更快，还没说完时那盒冰淇淋就已经在了空中。

Root以胜利者的姿态把那盒冰淇淋丢回了桌上，而Shaw正怒火中烧——她的鼻子和下巴上都满是冰淇淋。

“你会为这付出代价的。”Shaw威胁道。

Root倾身过去，“期待至极。”她低声说，把Shaw鼻尖的冰淇淋舔了个一干二净。Shaw恼火的推开了她，抓了张餐巾纸擦脸，Gen在对面笑得正欢。

“你就笑吧，小鬼。”Shaw说，用勺子把一大坨快化了的冰淇淋朝Gen弹了过去，它们成功的溅在了Gen头发里，她迅速就笑不出来了。

“好恶心。”Gen说，毫不犹豫的开始还击。但这次Shaw有了准备，埋头躲过了攻击，冰淇淋擦着Shaw的脸飞到了后面那个卡座某个男人的后脑勺上。

“哎呀，”Gen说，眼睛瞪大了，“对不起。”在那男人转身对她们怒目而视时她又慌忙补了一句。

Root趴在Shaw的肩膀上笑得直不起腰，直到那个服务员又回来了，居高临下严厉的瞪着她们。

“我想我得请你们离开。“服务员坚持到，冲她们冷哼了一声。

Gen嘀嘀咕咕的抱怨着还没吃完，但Shaw明智的在她们被这服务员划入终生不得入内的黑名单之前把Gen推了出去。Root留下来付了帐，给了一笔十分慷慨的小费，但在出门时她还是觉得背后一直有人虎视眈眈的瞪着她。

“还从没被冰淇淋店赶出来过。”等她们都到街上之后Shaw开口抱怨道，伸手拉上自己的夹克。

“好吧，但任何事都有第一次。”Root兴高采烈的说，看着Gen又一蹦一跳的到了她们前面。

“嗯哼。”Shaw一脸犹疑的说。

Root仔细的看着她的一举一动，得意的笑了。

“干嘛？”Shaw问。

“你脸上还有些冰淇淋。”Root撒谎道，用这个作为借口倾过身去吻着另一个女人。她本以为Shaw会再次恼火的把她推开，但她没有，反而把Root拉得更近了，渐渐加深了这个吻。

“好恶心，你们俩就不能快点么！”Gen冲她们叫到。

Root脱开身，不满足的咧嘴笑了，而Shaw近乎是羞怯的瞥了Gen一眼。

“你先前说的那个惩罚……”Root暗示性的开口，Shaw只是翻了个白眼作为回应。


	3. Chapter 3

_尽管现在正是烈日当头，但_ _Root_ _依然觉得冷，她这辈子都从未这样冷过，而她觉得将来也不会。_

_沙海包围着她，到处都是，不管她朝哪一个方向走都永远到不了尽头。有时她以为自己看到了什么，有光一闪而过，像是水、像是现代社会，但当她走到那儿时却依然什么都没有，都只是幻象而已。_

_这不是她第一次到沙漠，她来过这里，而这里永远都很冷，冷得彻骨而又挥之不去，紧紧裹着她，让她几乎就要窒息，让她禁不住开始想_ _——_ _我会死在这里。_

_来这里的大多数时候，_ _Root_ _都是一个人，但有时，有时她又不是。而她最怕的便是那些时候，恐惧沉沉的坠在她的胃里，像河床里的巨石一样毫不动摇。她逃不掉，也躲不了。_

_每当这时她便会看见他们，在遥远的天边有着些浅浅的轮廓。隔得太远，以至于她看不清他们的身影。但她依然知道他们是谁，她总能知道。她转身朝着另一个方向前进，直到双腿都深深的陷在了沙里，最后却发现他们依然在她前方。同往常一样，她逃不掉。_

_他们有七个人，曾经只有六个，而那第七个和其他人比起来娇小而又孤单，如此无助而又单纯，和其他人隔得远远的。_

_她得逃，离他们越远越好。于是_ _Root_ _开始了狂奔，在身后扬起了飞舞的沙砾，但每一步都让他们离她更近了。直到最后，她的肺开始燃烧、膝盖一阵阵的疼、嗓子干涸得如同四周的沙海一样，她停了下来，哭号一声跪在了沙里。那七个人已站在了她的上方，毫无怜悯的开始打她，直到她浑身是血、支离破碎，直到她所有的感官都被那一次次的拳打脚踢所占满，让她宁愿自己已经死去、宁愿自己从没来到过这世上。_

_过了像是一辈子那么长之后，他们终于停手了，她跌跌撞撞的站了起来，浑身都是血，而围着她的，是一片血红的沙海，所有她认识的、她爱过的人和事，都被埋在里面，渐渐腐烂，然后烧得一干二净。_

_最让她恐惧的却是那个味道，单凭这景象还不能摧垮她，她可以闭眼阻隔视线内的一切，假装它们从未存在过。但那味道却从不会离开，一点点蚕食掉她，如同这血红的沙海一样，将她生吞活剥_ _……_

_她已经没在沙漠里了，而是在地底，太深，以至于沙漠里那腐烂的味道传不过来。_

_她也知道这个地方，知道这里的电线和线路，知道这里的母板和服务器，知道这里装了什么，像被困在牢笼里的野兽一样。_

_她的上帝在这里。_

_但上帝已没在倾听，上帝已被她亲手杀害，再不会醒来，再也不会看、不会说话，也再也不会有任何动作。_

_这里还有一个人，沙漠里那七人中的一个，在看到她之前_ _Root_ _便能知道那就是她。她总能认得她，她每一处的轮廓、每一个伤疤、脸上每一寸冷峻的线条，以及在极少时，她脸上那每一点点温柔的关怀。但现在她看着她的表情里既不带着冷峻、也没有温柔，她的表情里写满了背叛，像是她全心全意的信任被人狠狠的踩在了脚下，就如校园霸王对待那些书呆子小孩的玩具一样。_

_眼前的这个生物已不是本来的那个女人，_ _Root_ _张了张嘴，很想开口说些什么，想解释一番。但_ _Sameen_ _只是一直看着她，眼里依然写满了背叛，而血正从她的腹部奔涌而出，如同湍急的溪流一般无法阻隔。_ _Root_ _这才意识到枪正在她手上，是她开了火，她的手指紧紧的扣在扳机上，紧接着又是第二枪。_

_她尖叫了起来，看着子弹穿过了_ _Sameen_ _的身体，撕开了_ _Sameen_ _血肉。鲜血喷射而出，撒了_ _Root_ _一脸，一些射进了她嘴里，温热而又带着金属的冷意，满是_ 她 _的味道。_ _Root_ _再次尖叫出声，止不住的啜泣着，直到她再也无法呼吸、双腿再也支撑不住她的重量。但没人听得见她的尖叫，没有人还活着，再也没有了，她已害死了他们所有人。_

*

Root惊醒了，猛地从床上坐了起来，冷汗从脸上不住的向下滚，耳里还回响着她自己的尖叫声，声音在渐渐消散，但那个梦（噩梦）没有，它固执的留了下来，画面鲜明，就好似真的一般。 _但它们发生过_ ，她想， _真的发生过，至少其中一些……_ 她都记得，她记得那片沙漠，记得她如何摧毁了the Machine，记得Shaw……

然后Root朝身旁瞥了一眼，发现Shaw已经醒了，正面无表情的看着她。Root移开了视线，不知道如何应付对方眼中的那些同情，Shaw总把这些情绪藏得足够深，只有真正了解她的人才能发觉。

Root把腿垂在床边，抱着头，竭力想控制住呼吸。她能感觉到自己飞速的心跳，在胸腔里猛烈的撞击着，就像她正跑着一场马拉松，而不是在床上熟睡。

“这次是什么？”Shaw轻柔的问。

Root很长一段时间里都没有说话，那些画面依旧历历在目，她还能看到Shaw冰冷而又毫无生气的身体。她杀了她。“你死了，”Root安静的说，“我们都死了。”

“在沙漠里？”Shaw问。

Root微微偏了偏头，什么也没说，她也不需要说。她的梦话已透露了大部分内容，让Shaw十分明白她在害怕着什么。但这并没有让事情变得容易，也不能让那些画面变淡，它们依然突兀的停在那儿，就像是昨天的事一样鲜明。

“对不起，”Root说，换了个话题，“我吵醒你了？”

“没事的。”Shaw说，打了个哈欠，疲倦的揉了揉眼睛。

“不，”Root颤抖着说，别开了视线，“有事。”

“Root……”

但Root没理她，小心翼翼的站了起来，不想显露出她有多么的心神不宁，她的心跳如音阶一样逐级加快，像是要奋力从她的胸腔里破出来。她背着Shaw如影随形的目光跌跌撞撞的朝浴室走去，用尽全力才没让自己在路上吐出来。

Root紧紧的抓着水池边缘，头抵在上方的镜子上，等着这阵恶心感过去。冰冷的镜面让她满是汗珠的肌肤冷却了下来，过了会儿之后她才终于能正常的呼吸。但她的心脏依然在疯狂的搏动着，让她觉得胸腔里一阵阵发紧，而她知道如果不立刻控制住，这还会变得更糟。

Root颤抖着手打开了药柜的门，里面装满了Shaw的医疗用品，远超过了一般家里的急救用箱，但Root的目标是里面一个贴着假名字的药瓶，那是她曾经的一个化名，但话说回来，她也没怎么用过她的真名。瓶盖在Root颤抖的手指下显得异常固执，她花了好长时间才松开它，从里面拿了两片药出来，打开水龙头喝了两口吞下了药。水管里的水异常冰冷，她往脸上和后颈上都拍了一点，等着药效发挥总用，压下她极速的心跳。自被Control折磨过后，她的心脏就一直很脆弱，这是那次会面一些不请自来的后遗症。她尽力不让自己去想她手臂上的那些针管，尽力不去想其他的所有事。

Root抬起头，正看到镜子里Shaw的身影，她抱着手靠在门框上，眼神像是直接看穿了她。

“是不是比原来更糟了？”Shaw问，语调里满满的刻着担忧，但还有些其他的情绪在里面。 _她在烦躁_ ，Root想，但她不知道Shaw这情绪是针对她还是the Machine，还是Shaw是在烦着她自己什么也做不了。

Root没有回答，因为她知道Shaw已有了自己的答案。她身上的每一处伤痕、每一处淤青和擦伤、还有那越发疲倦却依然彻夜无眠的精神状态……这些Shaw都一一看在眼里、放在了心里，而她们俩都只是在假装Shaw没注意而已。但Shaw注意到了，而当the Machine一次次把一个比一个危险的任务派给Root时，Shaw却什么都做不了，不管她医生的天性有多强烈，她都只能眼睁睁的看着Root本来就很虚弱的身体在为那一个个任务付着高昂的代价。

“Root，你不能再这样做下去了，”Shaw说，“你需要休息。”

Root紧紧的闭上眼，眼前又闪过了那个满是鲜血、苍白而又毫无生气的身体。一瞬间，她的恶心感又回来了。

她们曾就这个话题吵过，可能还会再吵几次，没有人愿意退让。

“别说了。”Root说，听到Shaw在她身后叹了口气。

“那至少把药换了，”Shaw说，语气比先前严厉了一些，“这些已经开始给你的大脑带来副作用了。”

“如果这能让你好受些的话……”Root咕哝道，耳里the Machine在给她喋喋不休的列举她可以一试的替代品，“她也同意。”

“事实上，没有，”Shaw尖锐的说，“ _她_ 又没有医学证书。”

“Shaw，别说了，”Root说，声音绷得和她虚弱的心脏一样紧，“求你了。”

“好吧。”Shaw咬牙切齿的回答。世界还在天旋地转，但至少Root可以确定她不会再吐出来或是直接晕过去了，她睁开了眼，发现Shaw已经走了。

The Machine在她耳里咕哝了句抱歉之类的话，答应她之后会把号码引到别处去。Root在心里冷嘲了一声，她还能把号码送到哪儿去？在Samaritan的灾难之后，政府不会再理 _她_ 了。不，他们是在低调行事、静观事情的走向。而无关号码都已经让Reese和Shaw忙得焦头烂额，他们不可能再同时负责相关号码。

但她心里依然希望着the Machine有着个计划，不是因为她想要（或是需要）休息，而是这能多给她些时间忙点其他的事、去找到那个幽灵，他依然巧妙的躲开了她和the Machine的耳目，让她徒劳的总在同一个地方打转。

她还没告诉Shaw，不想看到她脸上那不赞成的表情，也不想为那之后无可避免的争吵烦忧。

但还有个原因，她不愿意过多去想，但却依然如影随形的跟着她到了梦里，其画面如烙印般挥之不去，那些可能会发生的事（那些 _已经_ 在梦里发生过的事、完全不受她控制的事），让她恐惧得透心彻骨。所以她什么也没说，把所有的事都埋在心底，当作盾牌般紧紧的包裹住自己，以此来保护所有的人，假装着一切都好。

等到心跳终于稳定平静下来后Root才离开了浴室，但在她走到卧室门口时，却发现里面空无一人。强烈的恐惧感一闪而过，然后她才记起，这是真实的生活，而不是那个如蛆附骨的噩梦，一切都安好， _Shaw_ 还安好。她机械的走出卧室，在看到厨房里的Shaw之后如释重负的叹了口气。

“你在做什么？”Root静静的问，Shaw正站在灶台旁，用平底锅热着什么东西。

Shaw从肩膀上回过头看了她一眼，“给你做点有助睡眠的东西。”

Root微微的笑了，在橱柜旁的高脚凳上坐下，“你那些经过科学证明的医用混合饮料？”Root问，想让自己听起来轻快一点，但她怀疑这尝试完全没有成功，Shaw面无表情的看了她好一会儿。

“不是，”Shaw平平的说，关掉灶台上的火，把一种琥珀色的液体倒进一个马克杯中，“小时候我妈妈常做给我这个。”她解释道。

“噢。”Root说，不知道该怎么回答。Shaw把杯子放在了她面前，Root轻轻吹了吹，浅浅的抿了一口，然后差点被呛得咳出来，“你妈妈会给你做 _这个_ ？”Root不可置信的问，辛辣的烈酒正顺着她的喉咙向下燃烧（字面意思，毫无夸张）。

Shaw耸耸肩，“我小时候很难平静下来，睡得不多。”她解释道，瞪着Root手里的马克杯，但Root只是一脸奇异的看着她。“干嘛？”Shaw不耐烦的补了一句。

“你从没说过你的家庭，”Root安静的说，“还有你小时候是什么样子。”她尽力不去想她自己的童年，不去想那个图书馆还有她最后一次见到……

“没什么好说的。”Shaw耸耸肩说，打断了Root的思绪。

“我不这样觉得。”Root说，the Machine曾给她讲过那场车祸，Shaw的父亲在那儿丧生而Shaw毫发无损。

“你也没讲过你的。”Shaw反驳道。

“你又没问过。”Root说，当Shaw别开视线什么也没说时，她几乎是如释重负。但她怀疑Shaw已经从Harold和Reese那儿收集到了许多关于她的事、但最终又决定全部忘掉。每个人都有那么些事情是不能被分享的，而不管Shaw知道多少，Root都希望她不要拿那些事来和她当面对质。

“The Machine不是已经把所有事都告诉过你了么？”过了会儿之后Shaw开口，语气里带着些苦涩的意味。

“没有。”Root说。

Shaw的眼神锐利的扫过了她，像是完全不相信，“随便你吧，”她若无其事的说，“我要回去睡了，喝掉它，”她补了句，向Root手里依然满当当的杯子指了指，“全喝掉。”

“这是医嘱么？”Root说，傻笑了一下。

“不见得。”Shaw平平的说，嘴角绷得有些紧，让Root揣摩了会儿这代表着什么、Shaw又在想些什么。“赶紧喝完吧。”Shaw说，然后离开了。

Root看着她消失在了卧室里，自己默默的坐了会儿，然后仰头一口喝掉了Shaw的调制品。那味道其实有些恶心，而Root有些怀疑她是否会直接吐出来，但她的胃十分平静，眼睛开始变得沉重起来，她放下杯子，拖着笨拙的身体爬回了卧室。她觉得筋疲力尽，但大脑还在为先前的噩梦而天旋地转。

Shaw还醒着，Root能从她浅浅的呼吸里判断出来，她爬上床睡在了她旁边。床已经冷了下来，贴着她的皮肤，感觉凉爽而又舒适。Root翻了个身侧躺着，背对着另一个女人，但却没闭上眼，不敢再一次的睡过去，她知道一旦睡去她会面临些什么。这恐惧来得毫无缘由，但她还是越不过这道坎，光是要独自回到那儿的这个想法都已远超出了她的承受范围。

“Shaw。”她静静的说，刚好能让另一个人听见的音量。

“嗯？”Shaw含混的应了一声。

“你能……”Root咬着嘴唇，说不出口。她感到床向下沉了沉，知道Shaw已翻了个身面向她。

“怎么了？”Shaw问，声音显得无比的警觉。

“在我睡着前……你能……抱着我么？”Root结结巴巴的说，几乎便能直接感到背后甩过来的那个白眼。她知道这要求太过了，除非需要，Shaw不会做多余的亲亲抱抱或是拉拉小手这种活动。屋里一片死寂，让人耳朵都有些发聋，让Root怀疑Shaw是不是已经睡着了，但她知道她没有，知道Shaw一定正面无表情的看着她。

“求你了，”Root说，“我——” _我需要知道你还在_ 。

Shaw重重的叹了口气，“好吧，”她说，“但算你欠我的。”

Root微笑起来，“我请你吃牛排。”

“你得请我吃两次牛排。”Shaw嘟囔道，然后把手环在了Root腰上。

“成交。”Root说，终于能放心的闭上了眼。但她还是看到了，Shaw毫无生气的身体依旧横亘在她眼前挥之不去。而Shaw应该是感觉到了她心态这细微的变化，因为她把Root抱得更紧了，直到她们的身体紧紧的贴在了一起。

“Root，那只是个梦而已。”Shaw说，头贴着她的肩，然后她轻柔的吻了吻Root的脖颈。

“我知道的。”Root低声说，然后陷入了沉睡。

*

Root醒来时，阳光正透过窗帘投下朦胧的光，她的眼皮依然很沉，头也有些酸，但她睡得比想象中好了太多，一夜无梦，Root感激的想。Shaw的手依然紧紧的环在她的腰部，这让Root微笑了起来，而当她意识到Shaw其实早已醒了时，她忍不住笑得更开心了。

“Shaw，小心些，”Root轻快的说，“任何人都会觉得你正乐在其中。”

Shaw呻吟了一声，“你就一定得这样大煞风景么？”

她想脱开身体，但Root紧紧的抓着她的手腕，十指交叉扣紧，让Shaw无法动弹。

“别走。”Root低声说，而令她惊讶的是，Shaw确实留了下来，只是在嘴里嘟囔了句什么 _才_ 醒来懒得动之类的借口。Root紧紧的握着Shaw的手，全心全意的享受并铭记着这一感受，因为她十分怀疑还会不会再有这么一刻。她们就这样躺了一会儿，都没打算急着起床。Root心不在焉的想着现在是什么时候了，Gen还没起来，那现在应该还早（而且公寓里很安静——那孩子总会弄出巨大的噪音），但她随即又决定时间都不重要，她宁愿就和Shaw这样在这里躺一整天，前提是Shaw不打算追究而她们又没有什么迫在眉睫的紧急事件。但她们有，而Root沮丧的明白这一刻注定不能长久。

“我觉得你叫我喝的那杯东西让我有些宿醉。”Root心不在焉的说，头依然一阵阵的在疼。

“说明你酒量小。”Shaw疲倦的咕哝了句。闻言Root开始用手肘死命的戳着Shaw的肋骨，Shaw恼火的哼了声，紧紧的抓住了Root的手不让她乱动。当她确定Root停手了时，她放了手，一路向上滑，放在了Root心脏的位置，手指隔着衬衫薄薄的布料划过了她的胸。

“你心跳还是很快。”Shaw说，声音里带着浅浅的担忧。

“一点儿也不奇怪，”Root笑着说，“鉴于你手的位置颇为亲密。”

Shaw迅速放了手，整个身体都因Root的轻言轻语而绷得紧紧的，明显有些恼火。Root翻了个白眼，翻了个身正对着另一个女人，Shaw的手已从她的腰部滑了下来，轻轻的放在了Root臀部的位置。Shaw的担忧已溢于言表，Root瞪着她看了一会儿，然后前倾轻轻的在Shaw的唇上印下一个吻。

“这是为了什么？”Shaw问。

“你还真需要问？”Root说，在Shaw继续迟疑的皱着眉时伤感了笑了笑，然后继续吻了上去，直到这表情从Shaw脸上消失了。她爬起来跨坐在Shaw的腰上，双手向上伸进了Shaw的衣服下面，在指甲划过皮肤时Shaw疼得倒吸了口气。Root对着Shaw的嘴得意的笑了，然后便一路向下吻着Shaw的下巴，轻咬着那儿光滑的皮肤。

“我得去看着Greer了。”Shaw嘟囔道，想抓住Root四处游走的手。

Root哼了声，Shaw的枕间蜜语虽一向不怎么样，但这句估计能荣登最差榜首，“你这是要让我嫉妒么？”Root在Shaw耳边轻轻的嘟囔了声，然后埋头吸吮着Shaw的脖子。

“闭嘴，我认真的，”Shaw说，但在她说这话时Root都能感到她正变得急促的呼吸，“迟到的话Reese又会一阵叽歪。”

“无所谓。”Root说，再次吻上了Shaw。

“我会告诉他迟到都是你的错。”Shaw对着她的嘴威胁道。但Root觉得这威胁实在太微不足道，因为Shaw的手把她的臀部抓得更紧了，同时还加深了这个吻。

“请便，尽管说。”Root说，比起她来说，她相信这个迟到理由对Reese更具有杀伤力，而如果Shaw愿意泄露点她 _为什么_ 会迟到的细节就更好了，“等我们完事之后，你就可以走了。”Root嬉笑着说，手滑到了Shaw的腰带上。Shaw呻吟了一声，手指抓得更紧了，在Root再次吻上来时用力咬着Root的下唇。

当Root滑入一根手指后，Shaw便没再提出任何异议。


	4. Chapter 4

Shaw出门时查了查她的手机，有三个来自Reese的未接来电。她没有打回去，如果真有什么紧急的事、或者Greer有动作了的话，Finch一定也会来电话的。

她把手机放回了包里，在准备出公寓时，一个孩子疯狂的摇着车铃朝她撞了过来， Shaw只刚刚来得及勉强跳开，和那辆自行车擦身而过。那孩子头也不回、上气不接下气的喊了声抱歉便消失在了公寓里，Shaw在心里低声骂了两句，然后才意识到这人是谁（她其实是认出了那辆车，几周前她就差点被这车撞翻过）。她想了会儿，还是不记得这男孩叫什么名字，最后决定她也没兴趣知道，但Gen打一来就对那男孩产生了超乎寻常的兴趣。

Shaw等了会儿又重新进到了公寓里，那孩子把车拴在了楼梯下，人已不见踪影。Shaw若无其事的站在自行车旁边，摸出刀给前后胎各来了两下。随着放气的嘶嘶声，轮胎渐渐的扁了下来。Shaw把刀放了回去，悄无声息的溜出了公寓。

“Root还说我的方法不够巧妙。”Shaw咕哝了声，得意的笑了。

等Shaw到了Greer楼下时，她已迟到了四十多分钟。她跳进车里时，Reese一脸疲倦的冲她皱了皱眉。

“抱歉，迟到了，”Shaw说，“有些杂事耽搁了。”

“嗯哼，”Reese狐疑的说，看着相机镜头又给Greer的公寓闪了几张照片，“今早Root如何了？”

Shaw尴尬的清了清嗓子，用尽全力才保持了一张面无表情的脸。

“其实……”Reese慌忙说，转头看着她，一脸的恶心和恐慌，“别回答，我不想知道。”

“说得就像我会告诉你一样，”Shaw咕哝道，“有情况么？”她问，换了个话题，朝Greer那栋楼的方向指了指。

“没有，一点儿都没。”Reese说，把相机递给了她。Shaw翻了翻他前夜拍的照片，没发现任何有价值的东西。“很无聊。”他补了一句。

Shaw嘟囔了声表示同意，但她不打算停止跟踪下去，直觉告诉她Greer绝不是表面上那个拄着拐杖清白无辜的老人而已，而她的直觉从没错过。所以她决定继续跟下去，即便这会十分的无聊。

“如果有个万能机器帮我们看着就好了。”Reese心不在焉的说，打了个哈欠。

“呃，好吧，”Shaw说，眼睛依旧盯着公寓楼，“现在我不太倾向于相信the Machine。”

Reese皱眉，“你什么意思？”

Shaw耸耸肩，“没什么意思。”Root说the Machine近来有些安静，她虽不知道这代表什么，但这不是她对the Machine丧失信心的唯一原因。她不愿意去想她有多少次被Root的噩梦所惊醒，有多少次看着Root因心脏功能失调而不得不一把把吞着药片。

Reese瞥了她一眼，似乎想说些什么，而令Shaw松了口气的是，最终他什么也没说，一言不发的打开车门离开了。

Shaw迅速的意识到无聊会带来些十分棘手的问题，比如……到处胡思乱想。在她花了好几小时看着公寓楼前人来人往、但依旧没有Greer的踪迹后，她发现自己越来越多的想着昨晚的事。Root有些不对劲，直觉告诉Shaw这不仅仅是相关号码的压力那么简单，一定还有些其他的事，但却说不出具体是哪儿不对劲。她总觉得自己漏掉了什么，漏掉了什么重要的一环。但同时，她也在怀疑自己是不是只是单纯的因为Greer出狱的原因变得有些疑神疑鬼。

但the Machine没把有些事告诉他们，没告诉 _Roo_ t。那么或许，这并不是她在毫无根据的疑神疑鬼这么简单。

在快到中午时她的手机响了，Shaw本来在高兴着能有点其他事干，但在看清屏幕上那个来电显示之后，她恼火的拉下了脸。

“干嘛？”Shaw对着电话吼道，“求你告诉我是急事。”

“Shaw，帮帮我。”Gen对着电话悄声说。

Shaw翻了个白眼，心里了如明镜，这孩子不可能在图书管理遇到什么麻烦。她忍不住想劈头盖脸的骂过去，毕竟，她告诉过Gen多少次 _不要_ 在她工作的时候打电话？除非是房子着火了，除非是Bear不见了，或者是其他能勉强算得上紧急情况的事情。

“求你了，你根本不知道这儿是什么情况。”Gen的声音里戏剧化成分明显得过了头。

“你干嘛这么小声？”Shaw问。

“因为我不想让 _他_ 找到我。”Gen说。

Shaw想都不想便知道那个“他”指的是Finch，突然有些好奇他又往那个杂活清单上添了些什么。

“你就受着吧，小鬼。”Shaw简直就要控制不住她的愉悦了。

“呃，”Gen嘟囔道，“你简直一无是处，我找Root去了。”说完这个她便挂了电话。

Shaw瞪着电话看了会儿，心情舒畅的摇摇头，顺手把电话丢在了旁边的副驾驶座上。当她再次抬头盯着那座本该由她认真监视的公寓楼时，正看见一头熟悉的银发朝着楼前的一辆车飘了过去。她过了会儿才意识到这辆SUV便是Greer昨天用的那辆，只是昨天他还有个保镖跟着，负责搀扶他、给他开车，而今天却只有Greer一人，Shaw立刻便知道今天有什么不对劲。

Shaw跟了上去，依然保持了一定的安全距离，但她暗自怀疑Greer是不是已经知道自己被人跟踪了，总有着拐不完的弯，像是在玩弄她。他可能是有些多疑，也有可能是想甩脱她，但不管怎样，她都牢牢的跟在他后面，直到他终于停下车走了出来。

她也跟着停下车，看着Greer一瘸一拐的朝着个地铁口走去，她不觉得这个一瘸一拐是装出来的，但她不明白昨天他为何一定要保镖来扶他。装可怜么？如果真是这样的话，又是装给谁看的？她还是另有其人？她不是很清楚，但她确实有些好奇谁还会对Greer有着超乎寻常的兴趣。一想到这儿，她眼前立刻浮现出了Control的身影，正坐在一辆类似的车里，双眼牢牢的锁在Greer身上，等着发现他任何可疑的行迹。

Shaw在心里算好了Greer一瘸一拐的下楼梯要花多长时间，等确认他走得差不多时才下了车，迅速的顺着地铁入口向下。当她到底时，人潮汹涌的纽约市民里并没有Greer的踪影，只在楼梯尾处有一把异常眼熟的手杖，静静的靠在墙边，像在无声的嘲笑她。Shaw死死的瞪着那儿，怒火中烧。好吧，她错了，Shaw苦涩的想，这一瘸一拐就是装出来的。她不清楚他到底知道了多久，但她知道自己被Greer狠狠的玩了一次。直觉告诉她Greer是故意留下那个手杖的，想传达一个信息，不是挑衅就是警告。

“艹。”她沮丧的骂了一句，拿起那根木杖。一个女人狠狠的瞪了她一眼，带着她的儿子从她身旁匆匆走了过去，但Shaw没理她，谁都没理，继续朝地铁站里走，手上紧紧的抓着那个手杖。

她在人群中艰难的跋涉着，这才姗姗来迟的意识到这里是城里最繁忙的地铁站之一，Greer一定是因为这个原因才选择了这儿。Shaw扫视了一遍人群，想找到那头熟悉的银发，但她心里十分清楚他一定早跑了，这个认知残酷而冰冷，让她把那个手杖抓得更紧了，十分渴望着能把它直接砸在什么人身上，以发泄她满心的沮丧和怒火。

随即她的手机响了，Shaw打开了她左耳的耳机接通了电话。

“Shaw，别自责了，”Root说，“他也从我和the Machine的眼皮下溜走过一次。”

Shaw抬头看到了一个摄像头，正冲她闪着红光，代表the Machine正看着她，而这让她更加生气了。

“他在哪儿？”Shaw问，声音绷得紧紧的。

Root沉默了会儿，时间之长，让Shaw一度以为她再也得不到一个回答。

“她看不到他。”Root最后说。

Shaw咬了咬牙，对这个回答一点都不意外，想着the Machine到底在玩着什么鬼把戏。

“你不觉得这很奇怪么？”Shaw问，而这次她确实没有得到回答。电话那头Root固执的沉默着，似乎还在坚持认为the Machine的异常沉默没什么大不了的，而Shaw不知道Root还打算自欺欺人到什么时候。

“他一定在盘算些什么。”Shaw补了句，转换了话题，从来的方向朝地铁站出口走去。

“你不知道是不是这样。”Root说。

“Root，正常人不会漫无目的装残疾、在城里鬼鬼祟祟的晃来荡去。”Shaw说，她已走到了最上的一阶台阶，已能看到Greer的车。Shaw朝它走了过去，从驾驶座的车窗向里面看了看，里面什么都没有，而且话说回来，真有什么重要的东西的话Greer也不会把车留在这儿。在拥挤的大街上公然撬车实在不怎么低调，Shaw觉得这应该不值得她如此冒险。

“Shaw，小心些，”Root说，“Greer身后有Decima作后盾。”Shaw能听出另一个女人语调中的担忧，想着Root到底是在她的噩梦里看到了什么才会如此不安。曾经的Root相信Shaw能解决任何事情，而现在她每次一出任务Root都会特别提醒她叫她小心。Shaw怀疑这有the Machine的原因在里面，毕竟现在它不再像原来那样每时每刻都能在Root耳里絮絮叨叨。

“我不会有事的。”Shaw把这个话题轻轻带了过去，语气有些生硬，在Root来得及回答之前便挂了电话上了车。

图书馆距离这里就只有十分钟的车程，Shaw决定在想好怎么对付Greer之前她可以先去那儿晃一转。

她走进去的时候，Gen几乎是一蹦一跳的朝她飞奔了过来，而她得后退一步才没让这孩子直接激动的撞在她身上。

“Shaw！你是来救我的么！”Gen激动的问。

Shaw低头对着她皱眉，但在来得及回答前Finch便出现在了Gen身后。

“小小姐，在整理完历史区之前，你哪儿都不能去。”Finch说，一脸严厉的低头看着Gen。

在Finch说话时Gen被吓了一跳，明显没发现Finch是什么时候过来的，她抬头一脸祈求的瞪着Shaw，像是在说‘求你立刻带我离开这里’。

Shaw只是耸了耸肩，而同时Finch低头意有所指的冲着Gen清了清嗓子，她最后怒气冲冲的离开了，消失在了历史区里。

“Finch，哇噻，”Shaw说，“你这里还真是管教严明。”Finch瞥了她一眼，似乎有些腼腆。“小小姐？”她嘲讽了一句，得意的笑了。

Finch清了清嗓子，脸颊有些微微发红，蹒跚着回到电脑前坐下，“你在这儿做什么？现在不是该你看着Greer么？”

“他溜掉了。”Shaw勉强说。

Finch抬头尖锐的看了她一眼，惊讶的扬起了眉毛。

Shaw耸耸肩，假装自己一点儿都没为这而困扰，但Finch了然的看着她，然后开了口：“我能帮你些什么？”

“所有关于Greer的资料。”Shaw说。Harold站了起来，朝一旁他们用来帖号码资料的黑板示意了一下，“Miss Shaw，先你一步，已经都弄好了。”他说。

Shaw朝那个板子看了一眼，Finch已经把他们关于Greer的所有东西都贴在了上面，但其实也没有多少信息，还有一段时间里的经历完全无从考证，一定有MI6的功劳在里面。Shaw认真的研究着，下定决心要把Greer的企图从里面翻出来

*

和Shaw说完Greer的问题后，Root回到了安全屋里。她整个早上都在忙着她那个小项目，Shaw在Greer那里吃了个哑巴亏，而她希望她在幽灵这里能比Shaw稍微幸运一点。这不是说她觉得Shaw会放弃，她只是…有些担忧。

Shaw是对的，Greer _绝对_ 是在盘算些什么，成功的从Shaw眼皮下溜走，还避开了the Machine所有的耳目。早在Samaritan版上帝还在时，Greer就学会了如何躲避摄像头，而现在看来，这个老人还留了几手。

这比其他任何事都更让她担忧，哪怕她不太愿意承认，而她又再次想起了the Machine最近不同寻常的沉默，自从……好吧，自从六个月前她再次上线时就一直如此。Root曾想过是不是the Machine在重新适应环境什么的，她也短暂的想过the Machine是不是想渐渐摆脱她，毕竟现在Samaritan已被摧毁，她也已没多大作用了。不过这不是Root愿意去考虑的一件事，她还记得在她以为the Machine已永远消失时她的反应如何，Harold又是如何的恐惧着她会逃跑、会伤害其他人而把她拷在汽车旅馆的一张床上；她也记得在盲目的愤怒和复仇的驱使下，她是如何差点杀掉了Greer。

但有什么东西让她停了手，她没有杀Greer，哪怕她真的很想，比任何事都想，而且Greer的死从某种程度上来说必然会给她带来快感，但她还是没有。

在那时，她曾想过the Machine会为她的人性而骄傲。

那时她一心求死，她看着Greer手中的枪，希望Greer一枪带走她的性命，毕竟，the Machine已经没了，她也不知道该如何活下去。

但她没有死，Shaw救了她，而现在Root才意识到，Shaw救的远不止她的命，即便Shaw自己永远也不会承认。

但或许the Machine也看到了这一点，这可能便是她最近如此沉默的原因，因为Root终于找到了属于她自己的正常生活。好吧，追着号码跑和基本一周一次中枪的生活并不能算作正常，而且她和Shaw也从来都不是“正常”的人。

Root知道这必定不会长久，她可以肯定这点，而这想法经常让她如坠冰窖。她这样的人不可能过上正常的生活，她不配。

她想起了她的梦，Shaw那毫无生气满是鲜血的身体，是她杀了她。一直都是这样，每晚都是这样，她总会亲手杀掉她。她尽力不让自己多想，想把脑子放空，但它们还是固执的缠着她，不分白天黑夜的缠着她。而如果Shaw真的和Greer狭路相逢的话，Greer动起手来可绝不会犹豫，Root让自己尽力不去想这个可能性。

Root的手机又响了起来，打断了她近乎病态的思绪，而她很高兴能想些其他的事，哪怕是一会儿也好。看到来电显示时她忍不住微笑了起来，觉得心里暖暖的，同时尽力不去想这也同样注定不会长久。

“这次又怎么了？”Root问，语气不怎么友善，这虽是一小时里Gen第三次给她打电话，但Root发现她其实也没那么介意。

“Shaw小气透了，不肯带我离开。”Gen回答，声音压得低低的，像是在躲着什么，Root眼前立刻浮现出她躬身躲在书架后的场景，不让Finch看见。

“你应该在干活。”Root说，用她几周前从Harold那儿偷来的钥匙打开了安全屋的门。这不是说男孩们会不让她进去，而是现在他们都不在，哪怕她特别告诉过他们在这时到这里来。

“但那些活太无聊了！”Gen抱怨道。

“没错，”Root同意道，“这便是它们被叫做杂活的原因。”

“这不公平，”Gen傲慢的说，“我是个间谍，我不该做这种事。”

Root咬着嘴唇不让自己笑出来，“每个间谍都有正经工作的。”她十分在理的说。

“我确定他们没有。”Gen嘟囔道。

“好吧，如果他们在卧底的话就有。”Root说，打开男孩们的电脑，等着它们启动起来。

“嗯，”Gen说，“这代表 _我_ 在卧底么？”

“Gen，”Root警告道，“Harold说过不能乱监听，记得么？”但她模糊的觉得Gen已经没再听她说话了。

“为什么都得听Harold的话？”

“亲爱的，因为他是老板啊。”Root说。

“但他不是 _你_ 的老板。”Gen说，而这是Root第一次发现这孩子那敏锐的洞察力。

“我好无聊，”Gen再次抱怨道，“我不能过来跟你一起玩么？”

“你怎么知道我干的活不无聊？”Root说，不打算让Gen靠近她的小项目。

“因为你干的事肯定不无聊。”Gen说，这让Root轻轻的笑了起来。

Daniel和Daizo回来了，每人手上都抱着两包棕色的购物袋，Root可以肯定里面全是红牛，Daizo最近似乎对这东西上了瘾。她冲他们点头打了个招呼。

“Gen，我还有事。”Root心不在焉的对着手机说。

“但——”Gen准备抗议。

“我保证你总能找到些有趣的事。”Root说，然后便挂了电话，“Jason呢？”

Daniel把他手上的两包购物袋放在餐桌上，转头看着她，“他去看房子了。”

“我给他打电话。”Daizo慌忙用他那撇脚的英语补充道。

她现在看起来一定非常不高兴，Root想。

“不管他了，我们直接开始吧。”Root说，看着Daizo拿出电话走进了另一个房间。

“开始什么？”Daniel问。

但Root没有回答，她一早上都纠结于要告诉他们多少，她需要他们的帮助，但她想把他们三个都保持在那个幽灵的视线范围外。 _他们不知道最好_ ，她想， _他们不知道最好_ 。

Daniel好奇的看了她一眼，但没再继续发问，如同往常一样盲目的跟从着她。她想着the Machine每次遮遮掩掩的给她号码时是不是就是她现在的这种感受，恐惧和愧疚揉在一起，沉沉的坠在胃里。她花了好一会儿才意识到 _她_ 不可能这样觉得，the Machine归根结题……是一个机器。

Daizo重新出现在了客厅里，从购物袋里拿了罐能量饮料出来，然后才马后炮般递给了Root一罐，她轻轻摇摇头，坐下重新开始工作。她不能摄入咖啡因，这和她用的药有冲突，Shaw明确禁止过她接触任何咖啡因相关的东西，碰都不能碰。

“我们要做什么？”Daizo问，这次用了日语，the Machine帮她翻译了过来，但Root的日语已渐渐有了Daizo英语的水平，在the Machine说完前她便大致明白了Daizo的意思。

“说英语。”Daniel骂道。很不幸的是，他没有一个超级电脑给他同声传译，而这让他下定决心要教会Daizo说英语。

“我们要做什么？”Daizo用英语重复了一遍，喝了口红牛，登陆了他的电脑。

Root微笑了起来，但笑里没有任何暖意或是幽默感，“我们要给自己雇一个绑匪。”

Daniel和Daizo从他们的电脑上方交换了一个疑惑的目光。

“是为了新号码么？”Daniel问。

“不全是。”Root说，但同样也没再多做阐述，而男孩们毫无异议的接受了。有那么一会儿，她感到了一丝类似于愧疚的东西，然后又反复提醒自己这是为了他们好。

Root从包里拿出一个亚麻文件夹，她先前那些“杂活”的成果，她能找到的关于Austin Devine的所有资料都在里面，一个毒贩链的最底层人物。Root在上午时做了点小调查，一年半前Austin只是纽约某个破烂街头四处可见的毒贩子，但自从俄国人和HR倒台之后，Austin Devine渐渐爬到了食物链最上层，还经营了一些人口买卖的生意。要利用他Root可一点儿都不会觉得良心不安。

“来，见见Austin Devine。”Root说，给了他们一人一份副本。

“这是我们的绑匪么？”Daniel问。

“不是，”Root说，“这是被绑架的那个。” _好吧，如果都能照计划进行的话是这样_ 。Devine是她的诱饵，引出那个幽灵的诱饵。这计划太过简单让她很难不去尝试一番，Root打算先在黑市上放点试探性的消息，装成一个竞争者，想找人除掉Devine来彰显立场。这是幽灵会感兴趣的一份工作，他很可能会远程介入。而她唯一需要做的便是把这份工作包装得足够吸引人，足够让他上钩就行，而同时她还得把这编得合乎情理一些。

Daniel的手机响了，他从包里掏出手机，皱眉瞪着屏幕看了好一会儿。

“怎么了？”Root问。

“呃。”Daniel说，把他才收到的短信递给她看。

是Shaw发来的，这本身就已足够奇怪了，Root都不知道Shaw竟然有Daniel的号码，毕竟，Shaw从来就不对她的书呆子小队表达过任何兴趣。短信简洁明了，一个地址，叫Daniel在那儿和她会面。但Root立刻便认出了这个地址，心里闪过了一丝忧惧。

Root无言的把手机还给了Daniel，而她自己的电话又响了起来，她看都没看便接了起来，十分明白那会是谁。

“我要借走一个你的跟班。”Shaw简略的说。

“我注意到了。”Root说，有些生气。

“Root，你得学会分享。”Shaw说，一听这语调Root就知道电话那头的Shaw正笑得得意。

Root翻了个白眼，用嘴型示意Daniel快过去。他一脸震惊的看了她一会儿，然后抓过他的夹克出了门，而Root突然有种叫他回来的冲动，想告诉他Shaw其实并不咬人，但她犹豫了会儿还是决定作罢，Daniel已足够大了，知道该怎么照顾自己。

“Shaw，你要做什么？”Root问，努力不让自己听起来太过担心，但话一出口，听起来倒像是在谴责一样。

“想弄清Greer在搞什么。”Shaw说，要么没注意到Root的语气，要么就是直接忽略掉了她，而Root觉得后者的可能性更大。“你为什么要问这个？你在做什么？”

“处理一个相关号码。”Root回答，不及思索的说了谎。Daizo好奇的看了她一眼，但她没理他，转身背对着他，朝另一个房间走了点，以争取一点隐私。

“你确定你恢复好了？”Shaw温柔的问，满是担忧。Root尽力不去想昨晚的事，不去想她一次又一次的噩梦和她脆弱的心脏，不去想Shaw是如何一次次的看着她一把把吞着药、徒劳的想平复她胸腔里激荡着的心跳。

“我没事。”Root说，明白自己听起来一点儿都不像没事的样子。

“Root——”

“我还有事。”Root迅速的说，然后挂了电话。

她转过身，看到Daizo正一脸紧张的瞪着自己的电脑屏幕，知道他先前一定已经听到了一些。有时，她不知道鼓励他多学点英语到底是不是个好事，但他只是冲她轻轻的耸了耸肩，什么也没说。

Root感激的笑了笑，在他身旁坐下，开始跟他讲她的计划。Daizo不会去问不必要的问题，总是简单而又高效的执行她告诉他的事，她一直很欣赏他这点。

在Daizo打开他的第三罐红牛时，Jason回来了，近乎是闲庭漫步般走了进来。

“你能大驾光临真是太好了。”Root说，声音绷得紧紧的。

Jason羞怯的笑了，“对不起，我得穿城过来，堵车堵得厉害。”

“我说我需要你过来的时候，”Root说，看着Jason朝他们走了过来，“我是说现在，而不是两个小时后。”

“我知道，”Jason说，“对不起。”他看起来真的很对不起，Root想，但她不关心他的道歉，她只想让他赶紧开始工作。

“Daizo会把基本情况告诉你。”她说，扔下他们朝浴室走了过去。

她的头疼已从清晨的钝痛变成了眼眶处一阵阵尖锐的刺痛，Root吞下了几片止痛药，紧闭着眼休息了会儿才又重新睁开，瞪着镜子里的自己。她看起来糟糕透了，她想，偏头痛和失眠共同作用的结果。

Shaw是对的，Root突然意识到，她真的需要好好休息一段时间。

 _但还没到时候_ ，她想。她还有工作要做，要搜寻神出鬼没的幽灵，她突然有些好奇the Machine是怎么看她的计划的，但同往常一样，耳里依然只有沉默。

Root离开了浴室，发现Daizo正和Jason安静的交谈着。

“你们相处得怎么样了？”Root问，强加了一丝轻快。

“还不错。”Daizo从他的电脑后含糊的回答。他看起来有些愧疚，Root想，开始好奇她离开那会儿他们俩到底说了些什么。

Root在她自己的电脑前坐下，Jason起身绕了个圈站在了她旁边，手指无所事事的玩着Austin Devine资料夹的边缘，但眼睛却牢牢的锁在她身上。

“干嘛？”Root叹了口气。

“这和俄国那件事有关对么？”Jason安静的问，“还有之前的那两个号码？”

Root咬着嘴唇移开了视线，她还依然鲜明的记得俄国的那个小插曲，记得他们是如何死里逃生的，多亏Jason看到了那个她忽略掉了的东西、the Machine也忽略掉了的东西。

“Jason……”她警告说，但他没理她，低头离她更近了，可能是为了防止Daizo听得更多。

“你不觉得应该放手别去管他么？”Jason说，“就因为这人玩了你一次——”

Root猛地抬眼，咬咬牙狠狠的瞪着他，“我觉得你应该回去工作了。”她强硬的说，把他朝他的电脑那边推了一把。

“Root，我只是不想看到你受伤。”他轻柔的说，但在Root什么也没说之后，他无言的在他的电脑前坐下了。

 _我也不想看到你受伤_ ，Root想， _你们所有人都是_ 。


	5. Chapter 5

Greer的公寓已经开始让Shaw觉得厌烦了，不过这次至少她有了个计划，而不是‘干等着看看是否有什么事发生’。

Finch在一开始有些谨慎过了头，但他们就算是再跟他的那个黑板干瞪眼瞪一天也明显得不出任何有用的信息，接受了这点之后他终于大发慈悲的同意了，前提是她得带上后援。Shaw嗤之以鼻，但接着Harold眼神里便开始闪着种奇异的光，她之前只在Carter死后不久见过一次这样的Harold。这让Shaw开始怀疑，最近是不是每个人都在想着沙漠里那个愚蠢至极、差点成为她埋骨之地的地下基地。

她自己根本就没想过这个，只除了一次，那次她无意间瞥到了腹部那个狰狞的伤疤，永不褪色的彰示着她那次濒死经历。但这只是她许多伤疤的其中一个、只是她许多故事中的一件而已，而有时她得强迫着提醒自己，才能记住她的濒死对其他人来说又是如何截然不同的感受。她得强迫自己记住，记住Harold是如何突兀的柔和了起来，John是如何不离开她的三尺范围内，Root又是……又是如何的跨不过那道槛，至今都未能。

“好吧，”Shaw屈服了，“我会带个后援的。”但她强烈怀疑Harold不会太喜欢她对后援的选择。

Daniel到得比她预计的要早，扑通一声在她身旁的副驾上坐下。

“怎么这么慢，”她抱怨道，但他只是面无表情的看着她，一言不发，“你带枪了么？”

他似乎被吓到了，“我需要带么？”

Shaw耸耸肩，“小心点总不是坏事，”她从Daniel前方倾过身打开储物箱，“这儿，拿着。”她拿出一把多余的枪放在Daniel手上。Daniel低头瞪了一会儿，然后无言的把它放进了夹克口袋里，Shaw有些惊讶他竟没被吓倒，但话说回来，他们这个书呆子小分队最近也着实经历了不少。

“所以……”Daniel说，“我是来干嘛的？”

Shaw说：“以防有个电脑什么的。”

Daniel冲她挑起眉毛，Shaw叹了口气。

“我不想拿大把的时间来给Daizo翻译，”Shaw说，“然后Jason又太惹人烦了。”

Daniel嗤之以鼻，“我怎么不觉得，是因为他喜欢你女朋友么？”

Shaw拉下脸，“她不是我女朋友。”

“怎么，那你觉得她是你什么？”Daniel问。Shaw阴沉的脸已变成了怒目而视，“好了好了，”Daneil慌忙说，“你不喜欢闲聊，知道了。”

他又沉默了一会儿，Shaw的注意力回到了公寓楼上，不耐烦的敲着方向盘。

“其实，”Daniel状不经意的说，“如果你能试着了解他一下的话，Jason也没那么糟。”

Shaw转眼看着他，威胁的眯了眯眼，“这个哪儿不算闲聊了？”

“哦对，抱歉，只是……我们还在等什么？”

Shaw恼火的咬咬牙，“等第三个人。”声音绷得紧紧的。Daniel张张嘴，似乎想说些什么，但她脸上的表情成功的让他闭了嘴。Shaw本觉得他是黄金三角里最不烦的一个，但现在她禁不住开始有些怀疑。

所谓的第三个人接着便来了，Lionel Fusco一屁股便坐在了后座上。Shaw一看他的表情就知道他又要开始叽叽喳喳的抱怨了，准备着一句话封上他的嘴。

“你知道我不是你的私家宠物犬对吧？”Fusco嘟囔道，“咱们有些人是有正经工作的。”

Shaw翻了个白眼，“有人把你的笼子弄脏了？”

Fusco没理她，“我们是要干什么？”

“非法入室而已，”Shaw说，把John Greer最近的照片给Fusco递了几张，“需要你帮忙看一下，看到这个人时通知我们。”

“真的？”Fusco说，从她手上一把抓过照片，恼火的瞪着眼，“你大老远把我叫过来就是为了这个？”

Shaw耸耸肩，一点没被他的愤怒所影响。

“她又是怎么把你拖进来的？”Fusco朝Daniel发问。

“呃，我老板叫我来的。”Daniel略显尴尬的说。

“你老板，就是她那个女朋友？”Fusco说，朝Shaw的方向示意了下。

“她 _不是_ 我女朋友。”Shaw咬牙切齿的说，朝他们两人怒目而视。

“那你觉得她是你什么？”Fusco问，Shaw死死的咬了咬牙。

“她不喜欢闲聊。”Daniel明智的止住了Fusco的话头。

“我们能不能直接开始？早结束早轻松？”Shaw问，停了几秒便直接下了车，毫不关心有没人回答。

Daniel迅速的跟上了她，微微落在她后面，没有像Fusco那样喋喋不休的问着问题，这让她有些惊讶，同时也有些释然。要么他确实是黄金三角里相对最不烦的那个，要么就是Root把她的猴子助手们训练得很好。

这栋公寓Shaw已监视过很长时间了，知道门卫的巡视时间，三十秒内他就会进去休息五分钟然后再回来。Shaw放慢了脚步，等着门卫进去，Daniel沉默的站在她旁边，盯着公寓的大门。在门卫消失时，他比她还先了一步开始动作，这让她有些赞叹（虽然她不太愿意承认）。 _学得倒是快_ ，她想，跟着Daniel进去了。

他们无声无息的进到了公寓里，从电梯到了Greer的门口，Shaw迅速的把门撬开，和Daniel一起闪身进去了。里面很大，各式各样的家具上落满了灰尘，完全不像一个拥有过人工上帝的人住的地方。Shaw仔细的听了一会儿，确定房里没人之后才向里走，同时示意Daniel跟上。

“我们要找什么？”Daniel问。

“不清楚，”Shaw说，“关于the Machine……或者Samaritan的什么东西。”

Daniel没问她如此含糊的原因，只是点点头，朝房间里面走去。

Shaw从客厅开始找，把Greer的东西翻了个便，并确保它们都放回了原位，不让人看出有人来过。她什么都没找到，茶几上只有几本书和杂志，房里的饰品中也没藏着什么备忘录，只有一个裱装精美的家庭照片。Shaw仔细的看了眼，除了Greer之外她一个都不认识，没有一个在这几天进出过这里，接着她便迅速朝下一个房间走去。

厨房里的橱柜和冰箱都是空的，她忍不住皱了皱眉，卧室也是，衣柜里什么都没有，床完全不像是睡过的样子，就像Greer根本没在这里住过一样，让她禁不住有些怀疑他是不是成功的从Reese的眼皮下溜了出去。Greer可能已经发现了正门有人监视、在晚上从后门溜走了，如果真是这样的话Shaw一点都不觉得意外，而她立刻便觉得前些时候她跟丢Greer的事也没那么糟了。

Daniel在什么地方叫了她一声，Shaw离开卧室，在一间像是书房的地方找到了他。书架顺着墙一路排开，正中间有一张巨大的橡木桌。

“我觉得我找到了Greer的电脑。”Daniel说，他正坐在椅子上，前方正是Greer的笔记本。

“有什么吗？”Shaw问，走到他身边，越过他的肩膀看着电脑。

“正准备看。”Daniel说。

在Daniel敲着键盘时她环顾了下周围，但连算得上可疑的东西都没有，除非你要算上Greer那堆品味糟糕的精装小说。Shaw的手指划过了一些书的封面，但随即她便听到了前门有了声微弱的响动，她迅速不动了，瞥了Daniel一眼。他已停止了动作，看着她，似乎在等着她的下一个动作。

“Fusco？”Shaw低声说，“Greer回来了么？”

“没有。”Fusco回答，声音闷闷的。

Shaw危险的眯起了眼睛，“你在我车里吃东西么？”

她清楚的听到Fusco咽下了什么东西，声音随即清楚了一些，“没有，”他说，“然后……还是没有，你们的那个老男人还没回来。”

“你确定？”Shaw问，蹑手蹑脚的朝着书房的门走了过去，从门缝间向外瞥了一眼，这里能看到走廊以及前门。

“是的，我确定，”Fusco傲慢的说，“这又不是我第一次来放风。”

但Shaw根本就没听他说了些什么，她似乎瞥到了什么人。就那人身上的制服来看，是个女佣。

“擦，”Shaw咕哝了声，朝房里退了几步，转过身时却没在桌旁看到Daniel，他正站在窗户边上。

“消防通道。”他说，打开了窗户。

“好主意。”Shaw说，从他身旁绕过去朝窗外看了眼。“拿着那个。”她补充道，朝那个笔记本指了指，然后从窗户爬了出去。Daniel点点头，一把抓过笔记本，跟着她顺着消防通道往下走。

到底花的时间并不长，Fusco正站在最下面，一副惊呆了的样子，而Shaw知道他马上又要开始他新一轮的叽叽喳喳了。

“你们俩是疯了么？”他恼火的说，“是个人都能看到你们从那上面下来。”

Shaw耸耸肩，“你为什么不告诉我们女佣来了？”她有些生气的发问。

“这我怎么知道？”Fusco吼了回来，“下次你要找人当看门狗的话，找你那个无所不见的另一半去。”

“她不是我——”Shaw开口否认，但咬了咬牙没再说下去，恼火的摇摇头，咕哝道：“当我没说。”因为就他们脸上的表情来看，他们反正也听不进去她的抗议。

“我要回辖区了。”Fusco说，从来的路消失了。

“他又是怎么了？”Daniel问，和她一起看着Fusco气势汹汹离开的背影。

Shaw耸耸肩，转头瞥了眼Daniel，先前她本以为他会被吓傻或者恐慌过度，但在他们的宏伟逃跑过程中他连汗都没出，而Shaw发现自己正已分钟为单位对他越发的刮目相看，她开始觉得他或许没表面上那么书呆子。

“刚你挺冷静的。”Shaw状似不经意的说。

Daniel耸耸肩，“相关号码里面碰到过更糟的。”

“说起这个，”Shaw说，开始朝车里走去，“你们不是正在处理一个相关号码么？”

“没有。”Daniel说。

Shaw微微僵了僵，但她迅速恢复了过来，时间之短，她不觉得Daniel有发觉。

“如果你需要的话，我待会儿到图书馆来帮你看看这个？”Daniel继续说，丝毫没察觉到她的异样，伸手提起了笔记本。

“行，随便你。”Shaw心不在焉的说着，坐进了车里，恍惚的打燃了车。Root曾说她在处理相关号码，而现在看来，她明显对她撒了谎。满脑子都是这事，Shaw发现自己全然无法集中，在开车回图书馆的路上基本都没怎么注意路，满心想着Root到底是在搞什么鬼。

他们回到图书馆时Finch迎接了他们，然后他和Daniel便迅速的开始了工作，想找出Greer的电脑上到底有些什么。Shaw没有看他们工作，那只会让她更加无聊，她对着那块黑板想再研究下Greer的生平，但过不了多久她又开始了神游，完全无法集中精神，总围着Root和她神神秘秘的举动打转，让Shaw觉得自己的胃就像被塞了铅块一样沉甸甸的。

“里面什么都没有。”一会儿之后，Daniel开口。

“只有一个空的日程表和购物清单。”Finch进一步阐述道。

“对，连毛片都没有，”Daniel加了句，眼睛依然盯着笔记本。“只是顺便，我并没有特意在找。”他慌忙补充道，尴尬了看了他们俩一眼。

“Miss Shaw，我觉得这办法也行不通。”Harold说。

但Shaw不打算放弃，脑里已开始筹备着下一个计划。

Harold一脸好奇的看着她，就想知道她在想什么一样，“不管你在计划什么，”他说，“都得先等等，你和Mr Reese有新号码了。”

*

Root带上了Daizo，让Jason留在了安全屋里。她虽无比确定Jason能掩护好她（如果遇到什么糟糕情况的话），但她现在不太想处理他的大惊小怪和那完全不怎么赞同的态度。出发之前他又劝了她一次，孤注一掷的想让她改变注意，在发现她依然坚决的要去时，他还提过要和她一起去。

在她和Daizo出门时，Jason开口：“小心点。”

“Jason，你的关心我很感激，”Root说，“但我能照顾好自己。”

他没再反对了，因为她直接把门摔在了他脸上。Root跟着Daizo向车走去，车依旧是Harold的，这次是一辆奔驰。

Daizo咧嘴笑了，她皱了皱眉，“怎么？”但Daizo只是耸耸肩，愉悦的摇摇头。好吧，Root觉得她没找到笑点，而且那一阵阵的头疼也让她也没心情去找。她没理这疼痛，沉默的开着车在城里穿梭。

天色还没完全暗下来，但也快差不多了，正正和她的计划相符。Root关掉了车灯，开进了一条狭窄的小巷里，把车停在了视线死角处，但她的位置依然能看到Austin Devine那帮人交易的那个角落，而她知道今晚Austin本人会出现。这是她一手促成的，她已放出风声说某个敌对毒贩会在今晚跑到他地盘来捣乱。

那人出现了，和照片上一个样，又高又壮，胳膊上乌七八糟的纹着纹身。Root看到他背后有一块小凸起，无疑是一把枪，而她怀疑Austin的手下也一定没少带枪。

她问Daizo：“你还记得计划么？”Daizo心不在焉的点点头，在她仅仅拿出一把电击枪时张了张口似乎想反驳，明显也看到了Austin的枪。“那跟我过一遍。”Root说，想让Daizo再复习一遍计划。

“等到你雇的那个绑匪出现，”Daizo小心翼翼的说，然后朝街角点头示意了一下，“等到他们和Devine的手下交火。”

Root点点头，“然后呢？”

“然后我们抓住一个绑匪，”Daizo说，“我用他的手机来定位他老板，你就……”

Daizo没再说下去，把他的笔记本抱得更紧了。

 _从他嘴里拷问出情报_ ，Root想。

“没错，”她说，“准备好了？”

Daizo点点头，但一点也不像是准备好了的样子，其实她自己心里也没底，但她没表现出来，冲着Daizo笑了笑，想让他安心下来，但她不清楚她到底是想安谁的心。这计划进行到现在（其实这计划挺糟糕的），她不止一次的希望the Machine能说些什么， _什么都行_ ，能帮她点忙。但同往常一样， _她_ 什么也没说。这么多个环节，每一个都可能出岔子，Root咬着嘴唇，尽量不让自己去想这些。

Daizo看看表，说：“他们迟到了。”Root皱了皱眉，她本以为这个幽灵会准时到的，但她心底还是在怀疑、在 _希望_ 这个幽灵不会出现。

但接着街角处便有人喊了起来，街上传来了响亮的汽车引擎声。

她对Daizo说：“呆在车里。”他看起来很想反对，但最后还是点了点头。 _还是在盲目的相信她_ ，Root忧伤的想，从车里站了出来，手上紧紧的抓着电击枪。她突然觉得这武器弱爆了，不记得自己先前是怎么想的，也不清楚自己是不是疯了。

Root不知道她本以为会看到什么，街角有一群疯狂交火的毒贩，这没错，但她绝没想到会在小巷出口处看到一辆厢车，封死了他们的去路。那车没有车牌，都装着有色玻璃，Root立刻便知道有什么不对了。她朝身后瞥了一眼，看见Austin和他的手下从街角朝他们走了过来，看见Austin拔出了枪。

Root吼着让Daizo趴下，但发现自己完全无法动弹，脚就像被黏在了地上一样。厢车的侧门开了，下来四个大汉，脸上都用面罩遮着，手上拿着重型机枪。

但值得庆幸的是，Daizo脑子比她清醒，在第一轮子弹过来之前便打燃了车，顺着座位滑了下去。

枪声让她惊醒了过来，Daizo趴着给她开了车门，她埋头跳了进去，更多的子弹如天女散花般飞了过来，砸在了车上。

“开车！”她吼道，在这之前Daizo就已经踩下了油门，车如离弦之箭一样飞了出去，朝那群毒贩撞了过去。Root瞥见有些人即时跳开了，但几声闷响和车碾过什么东西的起伏感让她知道不是所有人都那么幸运。

在子弹的冲击下，挡风玻璃碎了他们一身，Daizo的头深深的埋在方向盘后面，让她禁不住担忧他们会直接撞进什么里面。

她朝后面看了一眼，巷子很窄，厢车过不来，但那些毒贩已反应了回来，重新开始向他们射击。但Daizo一直都很冷静，和那些毒贩渐渐拉开了距离，最后把车停了下来。这时，车的引擎已经开始冒烟，代表着离报废也不远了。Root歇斯底里的笑了出来，想象着当Harold知道她毁了他一辆车时脸上会是什么表情。

Daizo好奇的看了她一会儿，朝她脸上指了指。她猛然清醒了过开，用手抹了抹脸，沾了一手的血。应该是在挡风玻璃碎掉时被划伤了，但她都没觉得疼。Root死死的瞪着手上那些粘稠而温热的血，发现自己移不开视线，总不住的觉得这只是个警告而已。她不知道这是在警告什么，但她知道如果他们不够幸运的话、如果不是Daizo的话，她现在就已经死了。

她心里一紧，把肺里的空气挤的一干二净。她差点害死他，Daizo才刚过一个少年的年纪，而她却差点害死他。

“你还好么？”Daizo问。

“不好。”她轻声说，吐了口气，觉得她再也不会好起来了。

Daizo张了张嘴想说些什么，但Root的电话响了起来。

Root从包里掏出她的手机，心不在焉的发现她的手正抖得厉害。她瞪着那个未知来电，全身如坠冰窖，胃里被恐惧压得沉甸甸的。她十分明白这是谁，但在心底，她依然希望着这是the Machine，她伸手接通了电话。

“你在找我。”一个冷冰冰的声音说。是她的幽灵。

“你是谁？”她假装不明白，但她的声音虚弱得完全没有说服力。

“Root，少给我兜圈子，”那个声音说，“你知道我是谁。”

“你想要什么？”她问，试着忽略掉Daizo投过来的担忧的目光。

“什么也不要。”那个幽灵说。“我佩服你的努力，”他继续说，“但你找不到我的。”

“现在说这个还为时尚早。”Root说，语调比她自己心里自信了太多。

“这个就当作警告，”那个幽灵说，“闪开。”

Root重重的咽了咽喉咙，“不然呢？”

“你不会想看到那一天的。”

电话断了，Root无神的瞪着手机看了会儿，把它放回了包里。

“飞虫反过来网住了蜘蛛。”Daizo明智的评论道。Root抬头看了他一眼，对他的比喻有些惊讶。但他说的没错，那个幽灵一点都没上当，反用她的计划对付了她。

“我们得把车丢掉。”Root说，继续呆在这里并不安全，Austin Devine完全就是个怀恨在心的人。

Daizo点点头，“我来吧，你先回去。”

“你确定？”Root问，但Daizo依然坚持，她便下了车，独自朝安全屋走去。

她回去时已经很晚了，但Jason还没睡，正狂暴的在屋里转着圈等她。

“该死的，你到底去哪儿了？”她一进去他就嘶声发问，“发生什么了？”

“一言难尽。”Root说，没理一脸担忧的Jason朝屋里走去。她瞥到了一撮金黄的卷发，发现Gen正在沙发上熟睡，她忍不住皱了皱眉。

“她在这儿干什么？”Root轻声说。

“Finch把她放这儿的，”Jason耸耸肩，“他们有了个号码还是什么的。”

Finch都没联系过她给她说下这事，这让Root觉得有些恼火。

“嘿，到底怎么了……”Jason突然说，朝她脸上的伤伸出手。他的触碰让她瑟缩了一下，伤口有些刺疼。

“没事。”她说，抓着他的手腕把他拉开了。

“我希望你已经决定不再去管这事了。”Jason轻轻的说。

“不，”Root说，“不可能。”

Jason冲她皱了皱眉想再说些什么，但Root从眼角看见Gen动了动，没再理Jason，转过头发现那孩子已经醒了过来，正好奇的看着他们。

“嘿，”Root说，放开了Jason的手腕，跪在沙发旁，“小鬼，准备好走了么？”

Gen边打哈欠边点点头，对着Root身后深深皱了皱眉。“收拾下。”Root说，沉默的看着Gen坐起来开始穿鞋。她知道Jason一定还看着她，脸上一定和先前一样担忧，但她没理他，把注意力集中在Gen身上，帮她披上夹克。Gen穿好后抓过了她的背包，随意的跨在一边肩上。

“明天见？”Jason满怀希望的说。

Root心不在焉的冲他笑了笑，手搭在Gen的肩上，带她朝门走去。开门时他们撞见了Daniel，腋下夹着个包裹。

“噢，嘿，”他上气不接下气的说，“你是要回家？”她点点头。“你能把这个给Shaw么？”他问，把那个包裹递了过去。

Root接过，皱了皱眉，这比她想象中重了很多，“这是什么？”

“呃……”Daniel说，短暂的朝Gen瞥了一眼，“监控用的。”

“酷毙了！”Gen说，伸手就来抢，Root把那包东西举高了些，不让她够着。

Root不用问便知道这是要拿来做什么，她只是有些好奇Shaw会做到什么程度，“今天有收获么？”她问。

“不太有，”Daniel说，“你呢？”

Root低头朝Gen瞪了一眼，那孩子依然好奇的看着他们，同往常一样渴求着信息，而Root知道这孩子把他们说的每一个字都会好好的分类归档。

“没有。”她只说了这句，便把Gen推出了门。

在她们下楼时，Gen朝她的背包指了指，“你可以把那东西放我包里。”

Root把那包裹夹得更紧了，“说得就像我会信一样。”她说，明白如果让Gen摸到这个包裹的话，在到家前里面的东西便都会不翼而飞。Gen小小的失落了一下，然后便嘟起了嘴，一副小狗般可怜兮兮的表情（Harold每次都会为这个表情所屈服，而Root坚信她不会），但这表情被一个哈欠毁了。

她们到街上之后Root才意识到她没有车，而她知道如果她提议走路的话Gen一定会叽叽喳喳的开始抱怨个不停。她拦了辆出租，这孩子已经走不动了，而她也没好到哪儿去。

Gen立刻便倒在了门上，头靠着车窗闭上了眼。Root觉得自己也应该睡着了，直到Gen动了动，朝她靠了过来，把头靠在她肩上蜷在一旁。

“你比窗户舒服。”Gen疲倦的说。

Root有些震惊，她笨手笨脚的环住Gen，把她朝自己拉近了点。Gen抬头冲她笑了笑，这让她稍稍放松了些。孩子的身体温热而令人安心，今天的第一次让她觉得好了那么些。她有些发神，不理解为何一个11岁的孩子能给她带来这种影响，让她觉得世界都明亮了些，觉得不是所有的东西都只是错误的代码而已。

过了会儿之后Gen嘟囔了声：“嘿，Root？”

“嗯？”Root问，挣扎着睁开眼。

“Jason有点怪，对吧？”

Root轻轻动了动，皱眉，“为什么这么说？”

Gen耸耸肩，“我不知道，但我喜欢Daniel和Daizo，”她又打了个哈欠，“Daizo让我玩他的游戏。”

Root毫无意义的哼了声，明白Gen一定又睡着了。

最后车终于停在了她们的公寓前面，Root推了推Gen，叫醒了她。Gen迅速的便跳下了车，东西都没拿便朝大门跑了过去。Root翻了个白眼，付了钱，拿上了Shaw的包裹和Gen的背包。

“噢天，”她说，快步赶上Gen，“你往里面塞了什么？砖头么？”

“不是。”Gen快速说，从她手上一把抓过自己的包，顺着楼梯飞奔。

Root摇摇头，想着是不是所有孩子都这么奇怪。

*

处理完号码后，Shaw觉得自己对Greer的事没那么烦了，但她还是很生气，怒火依然积蓄在体内，她知道自己不可能忍太久，只是不知道那个引爆她的导火索会是什么而已。

她就快爆棚的怒气都让Reese开始觉得烦，最终他恶声恶气的叫她回家睡觉，她直接气冲冲的走了，留下他一个人给那个号码做保姆。

Shaw心底希望着公寓里没人，或者另外两个都已经睡着了，但不走运的是，Root正坐在橱柜上等她，手里抱着个马克杯，里面还冒着热气。

“嘿。”Root静静的说。

Shaw没说话，而Root依然低着头安安静静的坐在那儿，这让Shaw立刻便知道有什么不对劲。Shaw直接走了过去，抓着Root的下巴抬起她的脸，在看到对方脸上那道伤口时，她的怒火终于被点燃了。

“要告诉我发生什么了吗？”Shaw说，声音绷得紧紧的。Root翻了个夸张的白眼作为回应，而这让Shaw更加恼火了，忍不住咬了咬牙。

“没什么事。”Root说。她是对的，确实没什么事，顶多是个擦伤而已，但让Shaw生气的并不是这个，而是Root正瞒着她什么事。

“鬼才没事。”Shaw生气的说，语调高了很多，她放下手，但Root只是别过了脸。

“Daniel叫我把这个给你，”Root换了个话题，把一个棕色的包裹从柜子那头推了过来，“说是监控用的？”

“我们还是得看着Greer。”Shaw说，想着自己为什么要跟着Root的话题走。

“在差点被发现之后，你们还要再去第二次？”Root怀疑道。

“Daniel告诉你了？”Shaw问。

“没有，”Root说，“The Machine告诉我的。”

Shaw恼火的吐了口气，他妈总是这样，不是么？

“我就开门见山的说吧，”Shaw说，语气又升了一个调，“The Machine能帮你监视我……但却不能告诉我们Greer在干嘛？”

Root咬了咬嘴唇，移开了视线，让Shaw觉得她又要编出个什么东西来骗她，“Shaw，我——”

“你们在吵架么？”Gen不知道从哪儿冒了出来，一脸萎靡的瞪着她们俩。

“亲爱的，没有，”Root轻柔的说，疲倦的看了Shaw一眼，“我们没在吵架。”

“你们在，”Gen说，眯了眯眼睛，“我知道你们在吵。”

“你说你知道是什么意思？”Shaw问。

Gen不安的转着脚，似乎有些愧疚，眼睛一直往旁边瞟。Shaw顺着她的视线，在面包机旁边看到了Root前几周给她的那个手表。而就上面那闪烁的红灯来看，它已录下了所有的东西。

Shaw恼火的抓过那个手表，脾气抑制不住的又飙了起来，“你真的不能再乱监听人了。”

“但我是个间谍啊。”Gen说。

“不，你不是，”Shaw咬牙切齿的说，“你只是个愚蠢的、到处多管闲事的小屁孩而已。”

Gen的眼睛瞬间便湿润了起来，一时间Shaw觉得她会直接哭出来，但她只是直接转身冲回了她的卧室里，狠狠的摔上了门。随之而来的沉默简直令人窒息，Shaw把那手表丢在Root旁边的橱柜上，狠狠的瞪着她，像是在说 _这都是你的错_ 。

“我睡沙发。”Shaw咕哝道，虽然她已经气得完全无法睡觉。

Root紧紧的抿着嘴，摇摇头，“不麻烦了，我回安全屋去。”

“为什么过去，因为Jason在那儿？”这句话在来得及思考前便脱口而出，Shaw瞬间便意识到了这句话有多么的愚蠢。

“你这又是什么意思？”Root说，眉头因困惑而拧成了一团。

Shaw很想大笑出声，说真的，你到底是有多无知？但她没笑，因为她并不觉得这有趣。

Shaw没回答，转而直接切入了最为困扰她的那个问题，“你现在并没有相关号码对吧？”她再也受不了这样兜圈子了，受不了一直都得假装一切安好而其实所有的事都在渐渐失控。她也厌倦了被Root瞒着，不管Root有什么理由，也不管Root自己觉得那理由有多么的合理。

Root微微瑟缩了下但迅速恢复了过来，“你到底……”她说，语气里都是防备，“是觉得我和Jason……在做什么？”

Shaw耸耸肩，突然不明白这一切的意义何在。她想再次愤怒起来，这她还知道该怎么处理，但不管她有多么的愤怒，担忧总会成倍的压过它们，沉甸甸的坠在她的胃里挥之不去，让她不知道该怎么去面对。而这……她和Root的这个东西，她也不知该如何是好。每天每秒，她都觉得自己像个溺水的人一样，在水中渐渐下沉，徒劳而盲目的挣扎着，不知道接下来该做什么。

“我讨厌这样。”她咬牙切齿的说。她讨厌Jason每次都能如此轻易的激怒她，而其实他充其量就只是朝Root的方向看了一眼；讨厌Root总能如此轻描淡写的处理好这些事，而她在她身旁却总显得如此的不成熟，总是说错话做错事，跌跌撞撞的跟在她后面。而这些事……她一直拒绝使用“恋情”这个代称，因为这个词不是会让事情变得更加复杂么？

Shaw抬头看了眼Root，希望Root能如往常一样知道她在想什么，但Root只是抱着手冷冷的瞪着她，让Shaw不住的想着刚才到底有什么值得她气成这样。

“我不知道我在做什么了。”Shaw静静的说。

“现在的话，”Root冷冰冰的说，“你挺混蛋的。”

Shaw短暂了闭了会儿眼，咽了咽喉咙，“对不起。”

“你该道歉的不是我。”Root说，朝Gen的房门瞥了一眼。

Shaw低下头，觉得自己不该惊讶的，当然，她当然会把所有的事都弄得一团糟。

“Root——”

但Root没再听她说话，Shaw只能沉默的看着她离开，看着她重重的摔上了前门。


	6. Chapter 6

Shaw翻来覆去就只睡了两个多小时，直到她接受现实、明白自己绝不可能睡着时，她已又疲倦又烦躁。Gen的卧室门依旧禁闭着，整个屋子里都弥漫着一股压抑的沉默。Shaw收束好自己暴躁的心情，起身过去敲了敲门。没有人回应她，Shaw突然很希望Root在这里，因为Root会知道该说些什么，会知道怎么才能把Gen引出来。

Shaw在心里骂了几句，然后便朝厨房走去，翻了遍柜子看看她还剩下些什么材料，把有用的东西一个个往橱柜上堆。等一切准备好了之后，她开始动手做着薄煎饼，时不时就会向Gen的房间那儿瞟一眼，想着这孩子还到底会不会出来。

Shaw可能不太善于言辞，但她知道Gen不可能抵抗得了新烤的薄煎饼的香味，更不用说她还特地的在把那味道朝Gen房间那儿送。

当她做好了一碟之后，Gen终于蹑手蹑脚的出来了，小心翼翼的在橱柜前坐下，一脸不情愿。Shaw把那叠薄煎饼放在了她面前，Gen迅速的翻了个白眼又生生停住了。

在Shaw给煎饼淋着蜂蜜时，Gen都还在冷冷的瞪着她。

Shaw把叉子递了过去，“好吧，对不起。”

Gen短暂的低头瞟了眼下面的煎饼，舔了舔嘴唇。相对于那些残存的不快来说，饥饿感已经明显占了上风。

“好吧。”Gen温和的说，接过叉子戳进了她的早餐里。

Shaw向后靠在另一边橱柜上，看着她吃着早餐。

“Root呢？”Gen从满嘴的煎饼里挤出一句话，口齿不清的问。

“回安全屋了。”Shaw说，尽力不去想她们前夜的争吵，也不去想她说的那些蠢话。

“你是不是也惹她不高兴了？”Gen含沙射影的问。

Shaw移开了视线，“差不多吧。”她含糊的回答。

Gen又吃了几个，然后停了下来问了她下一个问题：“你也要给她做薄煎饼么？”

Shaw微微笑了笑，低头看着自己脚尖。

“孩子，我觉得这可能远远不够。”Shaw静静的说。

Gen低头忧伤的看着她的薄煎饼，用叉子把剩下的那些拨来拨去。

“Root是不是病了？”Gen突然说。

Shaw僵住了，尽力不让自己显露出任何表情，她开始想着Gen到底监听了她们多久，她又到底听到了多少。

“为什么这么说？”Shaw小心翼翼的问。

“Shaw，我又不蠢，”Gen说，松手任由叉子倒在盘子里，“她看着像是病了。”

Shaw用力咽了咽喉咙，禁不住有些同意Gen的话。是的，这几天Root看起来确实不怎么好，不管她吃了多少药，也不管她说过多少次她没事，她都不怎么好。Shaw沉默了一会儿，没有回答，既不表示肯定但也没否认，如果Root想让这孩子知道的话，她会自己告诉她。而这，Shaw尽力不去想这只是Root瞒着她们的那些事中的其中一个而已；不去想她会知道这个的唯一原因、只是Root在吞下一大口药时刚好被她撞见了而已，她只看了眼标签她便知道那药是做什么用的，她的医疗训练当场便促使着她做出了诊断和评估，其结果便是她从那之后都觉得胃里沉甸甸的，止不住的担心。

Gen还是忧伤的瞪着盘子不说话，低沉极了，Shaw重重的叹了口气。

“拿着。”Shaw说，从包里拿出Gen那个愚蠢的间谍手表在她眼前晃了晃。

Gen的脸立刻亮了起来，“你要把它还给我么？”

“是的，”Shaw缓缓的说，开始有些觉得这或许不是个好主意，“就……别乱用。”

“你是在暗示我不要去监听Root么？”Gen问，把手表戴在手腕上。

“没错，”Shaw威严的说，昨晚的事还让她有些恼火，但看在Gen的面子上她还是没让自己显得太过暴躁，“去把衣服换了，我带你去图书馆。”

Gen的脸迅速黯淡了下来，但她还是遵从了，准备回房换衣服。

“嘿，”Shaw叫到，在Gen走远前抓住了她的手臂，“你知道我不是那么讨厌让你呆这儿对吧？”她静静的说。

Gen笑了起来，“我知道，”她说，过了会儿又加了句，“我也不是那么那么讨厌留这儿。”

Shaw捏了捏她的手臂，然后把她朝卧室里推去，心里不禁有些满足。她弄出了许多乱摊子，但至少现在，她已收拾好了其中一个。

*

Root是惊醒的，醒来时脖子疼得厉害，再次证明沙发不是一个睡觉的好地方。她睡了三个小时，已是她近段时间以来睡得最多的一次，但这明显还不够，她依然觉得筋疲力尽。

她坐了起来，隐隐觉得有人在看她，Root往旁边扫了一眼，在房间另一头看见了Jason。她不知道他在那儿已经站了多久，但她没问。

“噩梦？”Jason问。

Root没有回答，她不想谈这个，也不想去回忆她又梦到了什么。

“你还好么？”Jason问，朝着她向前走了一步。Root很想敷衍过去，但接着便觉得谎言也没有任何意义。

“算不上好。”Root静静的说，身上还半盖着一条毯子，她低下头，发现她的手指正散漫的玩着上面的一根线头。她盯着自己的手看了一会儿，没有觉察到Jason是何时走到她跟前的。

“这儿，我给你泡了壶茶。”他说，递给她一个杯子。

Root接过杯子，盯着上面螺旋上升的蒸汽，没有去喝它。但Jason把这当成了她的默许，走过来在她身旁坐下，和她挨得很近，腿几乎碰在了一起。

“你和Shaw吵架了？”Jason问。

Root很想大笑出声——她们的整个恋情（如果你真打算这么叫的话，但Root觉得你应该不能）都建立在愤怒和攻击、以及她们俩内心深处那些阴暗的角落之上，吵架实在是常有的事。

“我觉得我一点儿都不会吃惊。”Jason说，移开视线没看她。

“你什么意思？”Root问，眼睛仔细的落在他身上。

Jason耸耸肩，“得了吧，这可是Shaw，她谁都不在乎，她也不可能在乎。”

“你不了解她。”Root冷冷的说。

“但我知道她给不了你想要的，也给不了你需要的那些。”Jason说。

“那你说我需要什么？”Root冷冰冰的说。他话里真诚的事实让她无从逃避，但她不想听。

Jason的眼神炽热了起来，深情的看着Root的眼睛，似乎想在里面寻找什么。而就在这时，Root才突然意识到Shaw在昨晚为什么会提起她和Jason，但在她来得及细想其中更深的含义之前，Jason就已经前倾过来、吻上了她。

Root的第一反应是推开他，第二反应便是想为自己的愚蠢狠狠的抽自己两巴掌。

Root把手压在Jason肩上用力将他推开，“你在做什么？”她说。

但Jason没有回答，也没有解释。就在这时，前门猛地一下被人推开了，Shaw和Gen走了进来，Root迅速把手从Jason肩膀上移开，很想后退几步离Jason远一点，但她怀疑这会比现在看起来的更值得怀疑。

但她注意到了Jason是如何轻松而随意的转身、在离开的路上对着Shaw的那一脸得意的笑……她开始想着她先前为何从没发觉这些。

Shaw对着Jason怒目而视，即便在他都已经消失后，她都还对着那方向瞪了好久。在她转过身时，Root能看到她在努力的收束自己是怒气，也知道这对她而言该是多么困难的事。

Shaw摇了摇头，像是要甩开脑子里的什么想法或是幻象，Root希望她能帮上什么忙，希望她能解释一番，但她的舌头就像被黏住了一般，让她全然无法开口。

“能让Gen在这儿呆一会儿么？”Shaw问，语调生硬，绷得紧紧的。

“没问题，”Root说，就好像这是她能决定的事一样，她冲着Gen微微一笑，“怎么了？”

“很明显， _有人_ ，”Shaw狠狠的说，意有所指的瞪着Gen，“有人觉得把图书馆的书都搬走会很有趣。”

Gen瑟缩了一下，“Harold真的很生气。”她说，声音低得几不可闻。

“我能想象，”Root说，这个时候她本该严肃一点表示点儿不赞同，但她发现她倒更宁愿笑出来，“他很在意那些书。”

Shaw的手机又响了，她恼火的接了起来，“又怎么了？”她听了一会儿，脸上的表情由恼怒变成了困惑，“我怎么知道你那些愚蠢的首版书……”她顿住了，威胁的眯起了眼，低头瞪着Gen。Gen有些内疚的缩了缩，把她的背包抓得更紧了。

“Finch，等等，”Shaw说，一把抓过Gen的书包，拉开拉链朝里看了一眼，“真的？”

“怎么了？我只是还没看完而已。”Gen分辩到，眼睛看向了Root，Root立刻便知道她没有完全说实话。

“没错，Finch，我拿到了，”Shaw对着电话说，“好吧，行。”她十分不爽的挂了电话，死死的瞪着Gen。

Gen没有理她杀人般的目光，“Daizo醒了吗？我想玩孤岛惊魂3。”

“我不知道，”Root微微笑了笑，“要不你自己去看看。”

Root看着她消失在了房里，能感到Shaw的目光已重重的落在了她身上，她转过头，抬眼看了Shaw一眼。

“你们刚才好像还挺惬意的。”Shaw阴沉沉的说，Root不用问便知道她说的是什么。

Root移开了视线，把那杯分毫未动、已渐渐凉下来的茶放在了茶几上，心里半希望着Shaw能就此夺门而出。当她再次抬起头时，却惊讶的发现Shaw却走到她旁边坐了下来。

“你忘了这个。”Shaw静静的说，递过来一个药瓶。

Root等着瓶子看了一会儿，“噢，谢谢。”她说，伸手去拿，但Shaw却没有放手。Root盯着她们紧紧相扣的手看了会儿，然后抬头看着Shaw。Shaw现在脸上的表情是她完全读不透的，阴郁而沉重，像是在进行着一场事关生死的战争。Root不知道这其中有多少是她所造成的，但她知道她现在唯一想做的便是把这表情从Shaw脸上抹去。

“听着，我……呃，”Shaw说，挣扎着组织着语言。Root静静的等着，知道Shaw最终一定也能说出来，知道自己一旦开口，说出的任何话都会如电火花一般让Shaw住嘴、再次把自己封闭起来。Shaw清了清嗓子，“我并不是要你把大大小小的所有事都告诉我，而且实话说，就算你真这样干了，我大概只会觉得你很烦。”

Root轻轻笑了起来，高兴的发现Shaw也在笑。

“只是……”Shaw继续说，“不管你在搞些什么……等你准备好了再告诉我行么？”

“好。”Root含混的说，带着鼻音，眼睛还有些刺痛。Root觉得整个世界都开始渐渐在她脚下崩塌，她在毫不受控制的向下坠落，还带着其他所有人一起。

“然后，帮我个忙成么？”Shaw问，Root点点头，不太敢说话，也不敢做其他任何事，害怕这会让她体内正汹涌澎湃的情感倾泻而出。“就……小心些。”

“Shaw，我——”Root沙哑的说，突然很想把所有事都告诉她。但接着她看到了Shaw的身后，看到Jason审视的目光，看到他来回看了她们几眼，眼神里满是自傲，像是给自己证明了些什么。而这，让Root停住了，不知道她该说些什么。

Shaw顺着她的目光看向身后，在看到Jason时用力甩开了她的手，而这次，她确实是夺门而出了，门关上时那响亮的声音在屋里回荡了好久。

“对不起。”Jason咕哝了句，但一点都没有对不起的样子，然后他便一言不发的消失在了他的房间里。

Root擦干了眼睛，在看见Gen进来时冲她笑了笑。

“Daizo还没醒，”Gen说，把自己摔进了沙发里，“他用日语朝我吼了些什么，我觉得那些不是好话。”

Root微笑了起来，向后倒在沙发上，用眼角仔细的观察着Gen，“不要先告诉我你拿了Harold那些书的原因么？”

Gen轻轻耸了耸肩，在Root意有所指的目光下重重叹了口气，“好吧，”她说，“我想弄清楚他的编码。”

“编码？”Root问，忍不住皱起了眉。

“是啊，你知道的……那些号码用的？你们总在忙的那些。”

“Gen……”Root小心翼翼的说，猛然意识到了这孩子有多敏锐，意识到了这有多么的令人忧心，因为Gen让她想起了她自己，而这才是让她最为恐惧的一点，“你真的，真的得不能再到处乱监听了。”她的语气不怎么友善。

“但你们什么都不告诉我。”Gen抗议道。

“Gen，”她温和的说，“我们不告诉你是有原因的。”

“为什么，因为我是个愚蠢的小屁孩？”Gen不高兴的说。

“你不是愚蠢的小屁孩，”Root说，用肩膀轻轻的碰了碰Gen，“你很聪明，事实上是太聪明了。”

Gen漫不经心的耸耸肩，朝Root靠近了些，Root开始觉得有些不舒服，Gen在她身旁时总显得如此随意，如此自然而平常，但Root觉得她不配，不配被Gen如此对待。她急切的想做些什么，给她和Gen之间拉开点距离。

“你吃早饭了么？”Root问。

Gen点点头，“Shaw给我做了薄煎饼。”

“你们和好了？”Root说，做饭对于Shaw来说是一个极端重大的示好，不管其目的是为了什么。

“你们还没么？”Gen静静的说。

Root忧伤的笑了笑，不知道该说些什么。

她也不需要再说什么了，Daizo 推门走了进来，头发以各式各样的角度狂乱的立在头上。Gen立刻开心的笑了起来，尽管Daizo在马着脸狠狠的瞪着她。

“现在能让我玩X-box了么？”Gen激动的问，“我一定会把你打得屁滚尿流。”

Daizo翻了个白眼，“能让我先把早饭吃了么？”他打了个哈欠。

“好吧，”Gen跳了起来，“吃快点。”在Daizo吃完之前，她一直在他的手肘旁边蹦来跳去，叽叽喳喳的催个不停。

*

Shaw一走近图书馆，Finch就气势汹汹的逼了过来，从她手上一把抓过那个装满首版书的书包，然后把一箱厚实的精装书丢在了她怀里。Shaw对着他的阴沉沉的背影拉下了脸，跟着他朝图书馆里面走去，一路上Harold都在抱怨他又要重新整理归类。

“我不知道这有什么大不了的，”Shaw说，把那堆书丢在Finch书桌旁的空地上，向旁边瞥了一眼，发现Reese正在从书架上拿些什么，“小孩子的玩笑而已。”

“Miss Shaw，大不了的是，”Finch简洁的说，从Gen的书包里一本本朝外拿着他的书，小心翼翼的放在了桌上，“我们今早有了新号码，而这让我不知道那是谁。”

Shaw皱了皱眉，模糊的记起Reese曾告诉过她Finch是用杜威十进制系统来解码那些号码的，“我以为the Machine已经进化到可以直接把号码给我们了？”Shaw问，然后才意识到这话有多么的像是Root会说的话。

“看来the Machine还是决定用老系统和我们联系。”Reese耸耸肩说。Shaw冲他皱了皱眉，这让她有些不舒服，但其他人似乎毫无察觉。自从她和Root间的这东西开始之后，她和the Machine就有了更为直接的联系，可能是因为这个才让她觉得有些不对劲，但对Shaw来说，the Machine的这个改变还是让她颇有些担忧。

Finch把最后一本首版书砸在了书堆上方，“可能我就不该让Genrika和你呆在一起，她已经染上了Miss Groves的那些陋习。”

“Finch，你不能这么说。”Shaw说，虽然她已不止一次的希望Root能别用偷车这种把戏来刺激他。

“没错，”Reese同意道，这让Shaw有些惊讶，“Gen和Root还挺好的，反正比和Shaw要好。”

Shaw对着他怒目而视，“Reese，真是谢谢，你帮了我一个大忙。”

“尽管如此，”Harold说，“Genrika也应该自律一些，可能我应该让她过来和我住一段时间。”

“Finch——”Shaw开口，她确实抱怨过无数次、也不想忍受一个青少年那变化多端的情绪，不过她还是不喜欢这个主意、一点也不喜欢。但Finch没理她，一瘸一拐的朝图书馆里面走去。

等她确定Harold走远了之后，Shaw开口：“他有些反应过头对吧？”

Reese耸耸肩，“他不喜欢有人乱动他的书。”

但Shaw怀疑还有些其他的原因在里面，因为他几乎是立刻就把事情怪在了Root头上，这让她十分的不舒服。

“可能我们应该给他留点空间让他冷静冷静。”Reese提议道。

Shaw点头表示同意，“想帮我给Greer那儿装点监控么？”

“还念念不忘让他溜了的事？”他问，得意的笑了。

Shaw拉下了脸，“晚上的时候你还不是也让他溜了。”

“晚上的时候我 _可能_ 是让他溜了，”Reese纠正道，和她一起往出走，“但我们知道你 _肯定_ 跟丢了他。”

“随你怎么说。”Shaw恼火的咕哝了句，而Reese依然低着头，沾沾自喜的冲她笑着。

*

Daizo和Gen让Root腾出沙发给他们玩游戏，而Root发现自己便只能毫无目的的在公寓里乱晃，这里比原来整洁了许多，她怀疑这是Daniel的功劳。他总是他们三个里面最井井有条的那一个，不太可能把他的东西到处乱丢。

最后，Root翻了个没用的笔记本出来，坐在餐桌上把她能找到的关于那个幽灵的所有信息又看了一遍，想看看是否有什么遗漏。但这些东西她都已经烂熟于心，她也知道不可能有什么新信息会突然冒出来解决所有的疑问，不过她完全不打算放弃，还是试探性的放出了些风声，心里已经有了三个模糊的计划。

当听到Jason进来时她抬起了头，合上笔记本不想让他看到她在干什么，不然他肯定还会讲一堆的大道理。Jason短暂的瞥了眼她手上的电脑，而就他脸上的表情来看，她知道Jason心里十分明白她在干什么，而且，他一点也不喜欢。

Root注意到了他脚下的行李箱，疑惑的挑挑眉，在他来得及说话之前开了口。

“要去什么地方么？”她问，略显疏离，尽力不去想他的唇与她相接时的那个感觉，不去想他那刺刺的胡子是如何划过了她的下巴。

“呃，是的，”Jason说，短暂的瞥了眼行李箱又抬头看着她，“打算去我哥哥那儿呆几天……给你留点空间。”

“Jason。”她警告道，不喜欢他看着她时的那个表情，是如此的热切而满是希冀。

“考虑下我说的。”末了他又加上了一句。Root咬了咬嘴唇移开了视线，假装她根本就不会去考虑，而其实Jason的话已在她脑海里萦绕了整整一上午。她盯着Gen和Daizo看了会儿，Gen刚赢了一局，正高兴的欢呼着，Root忍不住微笑了起来。

Jason提起箱子朝她走了一步，伸手别开了她脸上的一缕头发，Root朝后缩了缩，他立刻便放下了手，随意的垂在身旁。

“有事的话，给我打电话。”他静静地说，然后离开了。Root看着他的背影，再一次想着她为什么先前都没有发觉。她有些好奇还有谁知道，因为在现在看来，这事还挺明显的。Daizo和Daniel大概都知道，Shaw肯定知道，还明显不怎么高兴。一个会嫉妒的Shaw，这让她有些莫名的感动，同时还觉得挺有趣的。但她不想要这样，这嫉妒来得毫无缘由，因为她和Jason间又不可能发生些什么，但Shaw却似乎不这么想，而这让Root突然觉得有些恼火。

Gen又欢呼了起来，吸引了Root的注意。她起身晃到沙发后看着他们玩了一会儿，每当Gen咄咄逼人的摆弄着游戏手柄时，她都有些忍俊不禁。

“你们今天还打算挪窝么？”Root问。

“可能午饭的时候会停会儿。”Gen心不在焉的说。

“可能。”Daizo同意道。

当Daizo的角色用一个手榴弹击中Gen的时，Gen恼火的吼了一声，“这是作弊。”她抱怨道。

“你们不觉得这游戏挺蠢的么？”Root说，其实她不知道这游戏如何，她只是想看看这两人还有没有在听她说话而已。

“一点都不蠢。”Gen说。

“史上最伟大的游戏。”Daizo补充道。

“随便你们吧，”Root说，“我要出去会儿。”

Daizo疑惑的看了她一会儿，在Gen突然解除暂停时又重新把注意力放在了游戏上。“你需要我一起么？”他问，短暂的瞥了她一眼。

Root在他眼里看到了满满的担忧，但最后决定假装没看到，“不用了，”她说，“谢谢。”

Root没有给他抗议的时间便迅速走出了门，她没有车，也想过要不要再去Harold那儿借一辆，但在想到上一辆的下场之后她又打消了这个念头。她也还没想好如果被问起那辆奔驰的下落的话她该如何回答，Harold一定是会问的，而这又会引来一堆她还不知道该如何回答的问题。所以最后她只是拦了辆出租车，横穿整个城到了昨晚的那个街角。在靠近那儿时她有一种强烈的似曾相识的感觉，只不过这次没有四个壮汉和一堆毒贩子来杀她，只堆满了警车，七辆上下的样子，旁边云集了一堆忙碌的警察。

Root设法穿过了警戒线，朝那个曾经是Austin Devine的老巢的地方走去。她打算控制住Austin，问他些关于幽灵的事，但在跨进公寓里的那一刻，她便知道这已绝不可能了，里面满是警察和法医，围着Devine的尸体团团转。她是从那个满是纹身的手臂上认出那是他的，他的脸已被上面的弹孔撕扯得血肉模糊、完全无法辨认。她沮丧的意识到这是她最后一条可循的线索，而这也如狂风中的耳语般再也无迹可寻。

这幽灵扫尾也扫得如此干净。

“我就知道你肯定脱不了干系。”一个声音在她耳边说。

“Lionel，我不知道你在说些什么。”Root说，从肩上回过头扫了那个警探一眼。

“没错，你一点不知道。”Fusco嘘声说，把一堆照片甩到了她眼皮下面。Root瞥了一眼，这无疑是昨晚监控拍下来的画面，上面赫然有着她和Daizo。

“要告诉我你和三号书呆子在这儿做什么吗？”

Root冲他甜甜的笑了，嬉笑着说：“告诉你了还怎么玩？”

Fusco对她怒目而视，“听着，甜心宝贝，我现在就可以当场逮捕你。”

Root对此嗤之以鼻，她进来的路上其他警察连看都没看她一眼，这代表Fusco没把那照片给其他人看，同时也还小心的保证了不让其他人发现。在给他们打掩护这方面，John无疑把他训练得很好。

“那你至少知道这是谁干的吧？”Fusco问。

“不清楚。”Root说。

Fusco仔细的盯着她，“ _你_ 干的？”

“真是我干的我还会回来？”Root皮笑肉不笑的说。

“你说呢，我怎么会知道疯眼汉的逻辑。”Fusco怒气冲冲的说，同时谨慎的观察着她，就像她 _真_ 杀了Austin Devine一样，这让Root觉得有些受伤，不过她没把这情绪表现出来。但话说回来，如果Austin还活着，在她审问出她要的信息之后，她也还是会杀掉他的。Root不知道她该对这做何感想，但如果the Machine还在说话的话， _她_ 肯定不怎么高兴，会在她耳朵里表达一堆的不赞同。但反正the Machine也没说话了，而Root觉得她一点儿都不在意一个龌龊毒贩的死活。

“你真要为几个毒贩跟我在这儿牢骚这么久？”Root问。

“我在牢骚后面的那些文书工作，”Fusco抱怨到，“还有我其实是在给你收拾乱摊子。”

他的鼻孔简直就要喷出火来，Root对着他又是一阵笑。

“在我改注意之前赶紧走。”Fusco咬牙切齿的说。Root考虑了会儿要不要留下来再玩上他一会儿，但随即便觉得他估计会为此发一下午的牢骚，这不怎么划得来，所以她悄无声息的离开了犯罪现场，准备回安全屋去。

Root决定走回去，到的时候时间已接近傍晚，然后她毫不惊讶的发现Daizo和Gen还是她走之前的那个姿势，只有他们脚边四散的外卖盒证明他们曾动过。Root看他们玩了一会儿，很快便无聊了起来，决定带Gen回去，而且她也需要点干净的衣服。

“小鬼，来，”Root说，揉了揉Gen的头发吸引对方注意，“该走了。”Gen分心的时间已足够她输掉这场比赛，Daizo咧着嘴沾沾自喜的笑了，她恼火的发了句牢骚。

“五局三胜？”她恳求道，末了又加了句，“求你了？”

Root翻了个白眼，“Gen，你都玩了一天了。”

“就一局，我保证。”Gen说，换上了她那标志性的小狗般无辜的眼神，Root没有上当，回头用日语对Daizo说了些什么。

“好吧，再一局。”Root说。

Gen眯起了眼，“你是在叫他让我么？”

“你还会日语了？”Root说，被吓了一跳。

“不会，”Gen傲慢的说，“我只是不蠢而已。”

Root夸张的叹了口气，“快点。”

他们又开了一局，Root坐在一旁的空椅子上，心不在焉的看着他们玩，无聊得要死。

“你最好别想着让我。”Gen说，指控般的对Daizo竖起了跟手指。他无辜的耸耸肩，接着在游戏里做了件与“让着她”完全相反的事。Gen得寸进尺的还想来七局五胜，但还是败在了Root已烦得滔天的怒火下，而Root终于在这孩子再做出进一步的抗议前把Gen推出了门。

她们沉默的走过了几个街区，夏末的清风让她俩都有些发抖，Gen时不时就侧头看她一眼，让Root知道Gen一定有什么想问她。

最后Gen开口发问：“你今晚不会留下来对么？”

Root咬咬嘴唇没说话，不知道该说些什么，而直到现在她才意识到，不管她和Shaw间有什么问题，受到影响的已不止是她俩，而这让她深深的恐惧起来，恐惧着Gen已有多么的依赖她们。这是份不请自来的责任，她也从没想要过，但一想到这之前是什么样、在只有她和Shaw还有the Machine的时候、在这之前只有 _她_ 的时候，好吧……光是这个想法都让她觉得全身发冷，觉得心里空荡荡的。

过了会儿，Gen抱怨说：“大人们都好蠢。”

“哦天，还真是谢谢。”Root说，微笑了起来。

“但你们真的是这样，”Gen说，“你知道你们吵的那些东西有多蠢么？”Gen的眼睛微微张大了，“但我不知道你们具体在吵什么啊，因为我真的没有监听你们。”Gen顺溜的撒谎道，Root突然觉得有些骄傲。

“Gen。”Root说，用一个严厉的眼神阻止了Gen那一连串的问题。她们在沉默里又走了五分钟。

“你知不知道…她今早挺想你的。”Gen静静的说。

Root翻了个白眼，“我就离开了一天不到。”

“那又怎样？”Gen傲慢的说。

“Gen，”Root叹了口气，停下脚步低头认真的看着她，“这没那么简单。”

“但这也没那么复杂，”Gen回嘴，然后她突然开心的笑了起来，像是突然意识到了什么，“你还没把她弄明白对吧？”

“什么？”Root说，眉头因困惑皱成了一团。但Gen只是继续冲她笑着，然后顺着街道蹦蹦跳跳的朝下走去，似乎很是为自己骄傲，而Root全然不明白发生了什么。

Root正准备跟上，但耳里传来了一阵静电声，让她僵在了原地。

The Machine，一定是她。

Root站在原地仔细听着，看着Gen自顾自的往前走，但那声音开始变得越来越大、越来越高，让她不得不用一只手捂住耳朵。

可以肯定的是，这是个警告，但Root不知道是为了什么。不可能是她自己，因为近来她已经历过太多生死关头，而the Machine从未这样警告过她。

然后她便知道了，知道了the Machine在警告她什么，恐惧瞬间便如极夜般笼罩了她，将她的心攥得死死的。

Root抬起头，但Gen已经绕过了拐角，而她可以听到汽车引擎的声音，可以听到车在急刹时轮胎与柏油路面间尖锐的摩擦声，可以听到Gen在惊恐的叫着她的名字。

Root跑了起来，但她的脚步艰难得像在流沙中前进一样。当她跑过拐角时，呼吸已急促混乱了起来，Root无助的按住了自己的胸口，心脏正疼得像是被扎了一刀一样。

她瞥见了一只粗壮的手，抓着Gen的腰把她往一辆厢车里绑，看到了Gen眼里满满的恐惧，她还在叫着Root的名字，而Root却只能无助的看着，任由它发生。

厢车的门关上了，和当年的图书馆一模一样，Gen的脸和Hanna的叠在了一起，而小Sam除了眼睁睁的看着之外却什么也做不了，然后用余生来忏悔着她为什么不做点什么。

她的心脏在徒劳的挣扎着，在打着一场无望的战争，其跳动的速度之快，像是要生生从她体内蹦出来。而随之而来的疼痛是如此尖锐而剧烈，她这辈子最为可怕的疼痛，像是有一颗子弹准确的撕扯过了她的胸膛。Root全身都绷紧了，不受控制的跌倒在了地上，她笨拙的在口袋里摸索着那瓶药，双手颤抖得太过剧烈，以至于大部分药片都在入口前落在了地上。但她强迫自己吞下了它们，强迫自己呼吸，吸气、吐气……用意志抵抗着疼痛、直到它变成一阵阵麻木的钝痛……吸气、吐气……不让自己去想那双无助而满是恐惧的蓝眼睛……吸气、吐气……吸气、吐气……

最后，像过了一辈子那么长之后，她终于能正常呼吸起来，身体也终于有了点反应。

但她没有动，她动不了，不知道该做什么、要去哪儿，也不知道怎么去，不知道该如何站起来。

她的手机响了，遥远得如同回声一样，如同电钻一般钻入她的耳朵，直到她再也无法忽视，直到她的生物本能开始提醒她，在说着 _这很重要，立刻接电话_ ，她迟钝的想着是不是the Machine，有些奇怪 _她_ 是怎么钻进她脑子里直接和她对话的。

Root接起了电话，手依然剧烈的颤抖着，而她发现自己完全说不出话。

“我告诉过你，闪开。”

这声音如此熟悉而又冰冷，集合了这世上所有Root讨厌的东西；这声音如此模糊而空洞，同它的主人一样。

在一片浓重的窒息感间，Root挤出了一句话：“不——别。”她闭上眼，好像这样就能隔开所有的事、让世界都远离她、让她不必如此的疼痛。 _求你别伤害她_ 。

她本以为他会笑、会拒绝，但他直接挂了电话，只留给了她一串忙音。


	7. Chapter 7

Root不知道自己在这儿坐了多久，哪怕是世界在她身旁分崩离析她也一定毫无知觉，她满脑子都是那一个画面……Gen那张惊恐的脸。

而Root只知道…… _这都是她的错_ 。

直到她的心跳终于稳定了下来，终于没再觉得有人在一刀刀捅她，她才意识到她应该做点什么。但……她不知道该怎么做。

接着她的直觉便开始朝她尖叫， _去图书馆，找_ _Shaw_ _，_ _Shaw_ _会知道怎么做_ 。

Root挣扎着站了起来，而有那么可怕的一瞬间，她以为她会直接昏过去，她的心脏会立刻停止跳动而她就会直接这样完了。游戏结束。

但什么也没发生，她没事。Root跌跌撞撞的顺着人行道朝图书馆走去，一路上撞在了无数个行人身上，但她一点都不在乎，她满脑子都只有一个想法——找到Shaw，Shaw会知道怎么做。

她终究还是到了图书馆，蹒跚着走了进去。图书馆同往常一样塞满了书和传奇，看起来是如此的纯净而智慧，但Root知道事实并非如此，知道这里一样也有着阴暗的角落，和他们所有人一样。

和 _她_ 一样。

_我告诉过你，闪开_ _……_

她怎么会如此愚蠢，如此 _自大_ ，以为这不会有什么后果，以为她只要自己逞能装英雄而其他人就都不会受伤，以为这次和往常不同，所有的事都会好起来，而她终于可以平静下来，去过一个所谓正常的生活。

但她一生都在重复着一个过程，一次次的毁掉靠近她身边的所有人。而现在，她一度愚蠢的认为那样的人生已远离了她、她已经成为了好人中的一员……但她从来都不是好人，甚至在她还是Sam的时候都一样不是，这点已被她母亲反复的强调过，被所有人反复强调过。Sam Groves，住在小镇边上的那个怪小孩，在所有人眼中都一无是处。但她展示出的东西远不止“一无是处”不是么？他们都错了，她的成就超出了所有人的预料。

她成了Root。

她成了一个杀手，从不后悔，从不会去想什么 _我可以用更温和的方式，我可以做出更好的选择_ 。

直到the Machine告诉了她她该怎么做。

直到 _她_ 用Cyrus Wells向她展示了选择带来的后果，直到 _她_ 让她在乎了起来。

而现在，她的确在乎了。

但这便是对的么？她的唯一收获便是一颗任人踩踏的心。没错，这确实让她短暂的快乐了那么一会儿，但这世间所有一切的终极目的，都是为了把那些快乐从她身边夺走而已。她不认为“在乎”有任何可取之处。

所以，她确实是个傻瓜，一个一无是处的傻瓜——而这不正是她母亲会说的话么？果然，她早该明白的。

图书馆里安静又昏暗，同她呆在这里的那无数个夜晚一样。她曾被锁在这里时，只有一堆书作陪，没有能联系到the Machine的方式，还心心念念着一个未完的任务。那时她深深的恨着那个牢笼，现在也是。图书馆总能让Root想起这世上所有错误的事，她在图书馆里失去了Hanna，失去了the Machine，这里是一个没有上帝指引的牢笼。

而可笑的事，她又再次陷入了一个同样境遇，同样没有the Machine的指引，而这次更糟……她还失去了Gen。

“Root？”

是Shaw，语气里带着担忧。Root不知道她看起来究竟是有多糟才会让Shaw能如此毫不掩饰的表达出她的忧虑，但这让她浑身不舒服，她不配。

“Root，怎么了？”Shaw问。

再也承受不住Shaw的那些担忧，Root移开了视线，一句话也说不出。她的视线越过Shaw看到了Reese，而Reese脸上也是同样的表情。

她看起来一定糟糕透了。

但她的注意力迅速被图书馆深处乒乒乓乓的声响吸引了过去，Finch朝他们冲了过来，路上撞飞了好几把椅子。Reese走了过去，扶住Finch让他站稳。

“Finch，别急。”Reese说。

“我知道新号码是谁了。”Finch上气不接下气的说，把一张照片递给了Reese，Reese接了过去，死死的瞪着照片，脸色冷得可怕。Root没开口，她知道那个号码是谁。

“怎么了？”Shaw说，在Finch和Reese间来回看了几眼，“是谁？”

Reese把照片递给了Shaw，而Root立刻便发现她从没见过Shaw什么时候有这么警觉过，先前的那点担忧和现在比起来简直不值一提。

“Gen，”Shaw低声说，“为什么？”

“不知道，”Harold静静的说，“但我认为Miss Groves知道。”

他们三个人同时转了过来看着她，如果形势不是现在这么严峻的话，这场景完全可以算作滑稽。但Root满眼都只有Shaw，她看着她脸上的忧虑越来越深、看着她眼里渐渐清明、直到最后意识到Root做了什么。

Shaw冲过来的速度之快，Root几乎就没有看清她的动作，直到Shaw的手死死的攥着她的衣领把她砸在了附近的一个书架上。

“你做了什么？”Shaw嘶声说，把Root狠狠的朝后压，眼神凌厉而冰冷。而Root无法说话，无法呼吸，什么也做不了，眼睁睁的看着她的世界分崩离析。

“这和那个幽灵有关么？”Harold说，“911接线员的那次？”

“对，”Root说，声音几不可闻，她的眼睛一直没离开Shaw，“他带走了她。”

“因为你？”Shaw问，声音低沉、满是威胁，而Root唯一能做的便是点了点头。

Shaw的脸阴沉得致命，充斥着怒火和压抑不住的暴戾。Root曾在很久之前见过一次这个表情，而那次，她清楚的记得Shaw的拳头直接狠狠砸在了她的脸上。但这次，Shaw没有动手，不过她接下来的话或许比拳头要糟得多，如尖刀般狠狠的扎入了Root的心脏。

“如果她有什么三长两短……”Shaw一字一句的说，声音绷得紧紧的，音量压得极低，只刚够让Root听到，“我永远都不会原谅你。”

“Shaw——”

“滚。”

Shaw松开了她，Root本以为她会直接跌在地上，她的双腿已不再能承受得住身体的重量，但不知怎么的，她竟还站着，一只手紧紧的撑着书架的一角，用力太大，以至于她的指甲都有些疼。

“或许我们不应该如此草率，”Harold劝道，“the Machine——”

“Finch，The Machine早就没和她通话了，”Shaw尖锐的说，“不是么？”

但Root没出声，她不知道该说些什么。Shaw一点都没错，the Machine没再和她说话了， _她_ 给她的信息少得可怜，得靠自己东拼西凑才能得出信息。但大多数时候，她耳里什么都没有。

接着Reese走了过来挡在她们之间，他看着Shaw时眼神里带着隐隐的恐惧，但不是在怕Shaw，而是在怕Shaw可能会做的事。

“我觉得你该走了。”他静静的对Root说。

Root抬眼看着Shaw，但她死死的抓着Gen的照片，坚决的回避了Root的视线。甚至Harold都没再看她一眼，这让Root迅速的意识到了她已不受欢迎，她留在这儿只会让事情变得更糟。

她不知道Harold是不是在重新考虑将她关起来，是不是在责骂着自己该早一点行动，而Root在心底里觉得他确实应该早点这样做，那里才应该是她该呆的地方。

Root离开了，但她不知道该去哪儿，她只知道她得离开图书馆，她需要外面的空气，需要 _呼吸_ 。

当她走出去时，外面既黑又冷，Root抬起头寻找着最近的摄像头，对面的路灯上正有着红灯静静的对着她闪烁，让她知道the Machine正在看着她，但耳里却依然没有任何声音。

“为什么不和我说话？”Root哭喊道。 _求你了_ ，她想， _求你说点什么_ 。

“Root？”

有那么满是希冀的一瞬间，Root几乎就以为是the Machine，但这不是，是Daniel，正和Daizo一起站在她身后。

“Finch叫我们过来，”Daniel解释道，“发生什么了？你还好么？”

Root没回答他的问题，只是静静的看着他们，她的男孩们，还是如此忠诚，愿意为她赴汤蹈火，而她不知道她还要再花多久便会将他们也摧毁掉。

“我需要你们帮我个忙。”Root说，带着他们离开了图书馆。

*

Shaw觉得浑身都不舒服，干等着，什么都做不了，而Finch和Reese时不时就担忧的看她一眼，这让情况变得更糟。

在她发现Finch又一次瞥了她一眼时，她咬牙切齿的说：“Finch，已经过了三个小时了。”

“我知道，”Finch说，“但出去在街上漫无目的地乱找也只是浪费时间而已。”

“坐在这儿就不是浪费时间了？”Shaw问。

Finch没有回答，她的话让他无从反驳，但他们确实也没多少其他的选择。

“如果你不是那么急着把Miss Groves赶走的话，我们至少还能有些线索。”Finch静静的说，但她还是听到了他语气中的不满，然后最终决定不去管他。他确实没错，或许她是有些草率，但Shaw知道如果Root再在她视线里多待一秒，她都可能会做些蠢事出来。

“Finch，你知道多久了？”Shaw一字一句的问，声音绷得紧紧的。Finch正捣鼓着电脑不知道在干些什么，闻言他立刻停住了动作，抬头瞥了她一眼。Shaw很想控制住她的脾气，她真努力了，但现在她满脑子都想着Gen依然下落不明，而Finch那小心翼翼避开她目光的样子让她的怒火蹭的一下全冒了上来。

“我不知道，”他开口，“我不清楚她搞了多大麻烦出来。”

“放屁，”Shaw咬牙切齿的说，而Harold瑟缩了一下，“你清楚得很，但你只是不在乎。”

“不是这样，”Finch说，脸诡异的扭曲起来，就像被谁打了一拳一样，“我在乎Gen的安危。”

“但你不在乎Root会怎样。”Shaw反驳道，Harold没有回答，无声的证实了Shaw的指责。

Shaw转过身，用手抵着鼻梁，不想再看到他。

“你真相信她变了么？”Finch静静的说，“不再是原来那个她了？”

 _我认为我是相信的_ ，Shaw想，“Harold，难道她还做得不够多么？不是所有的事都非黑即白。”

“没错，确实不是，”Finch同意道，“但有时我觉得你会比较容易忽略掉她的本质。”

 _不_ ，Shaw想， _那才是我最为享受的部分_ 。

但她什么也没说，明白Harold永远也不会明白。而Reese恰到好处的回来了，终止了这个十分不舒服的谈话。

“Fusco把监控录像提出来了。”他说，递了张光盘过来，Finch接了过去迅速的塞进了光驱。

“Fusco还有其他什么消息吗？”Shaw问。

Reese摇摇头，他们在搜寻的是一个幽灵，他知道如何融入环境、知道如何不留痕迹的消失，而Shaw只能尽量不让自己太过忧心。

Harold调出了视屏，快进到了Gen出现的地方，然后调到正常速度，他们三个都仔细的盯着屏幕，看着Root和Gen沿着人行道走了下来。

监控里没有音频，Shaw在好奇着她们在谈论些什么，好奇着Gen为何如此的高兴而Root却一脸疑惑。但当摄像头换了角度时她立刻便停止了胡思乱想，看着一辆厢车开了过来停在Gen旁边，两个带着滑雪面罩的人跳了出来，其中一个拦腰抱住了Gen。

“专业人士。”Reese评论道，看着他们熟练的从街上绑走了Gen然后逃走。

Shaw心不在焉的点点头表示同意，她的注意力迅速被Root吸引了过去。她看着视屏里的Root倒在了地上，痛苦的按着胸口。而就在这时，Shaw发现她对Root还残存的那些怒火瞬间便烟消云散。

感到有人在看她，Shaw抬起头，发现Finch和Reese都在小心翼翼的盯着她。

“她似乎不太好。”Finch评论道。

“Shaw，有什么要告诉我们的么？”Reese问，眼睛怀疑的扫了眼Root的影像。

Shaw没有回答，只是静静的看着屏幕上的Root挣扎着吞下了一把药片，然后Shaw移开了视线。

“那辆车呢？”Shaw问，声音绷得紧紧的。

“Fusco说已经被遗弃了，”Reese说，“偷的车，没有指纹。”

“所以，就是什么线索都没有？”Shaw怒气冲冲的说。Reese没有被她刻意的怒火所欺骗，但他同样也没再用担忧的表情看着她，这让她有些感激。

“我们得找到Root。”Reese谨慎的说，似乎有些害怕她对这句话的反应。

但Shaw觉得他是对的，但她不知道Root现在可能在什么地方。她可能已经回到了安全屋和她的书呆子小分队在一起，或者是直接回了家，又或者…… _她永远的离开了_ 。这个细小的声音在她脑里止不住的叮叮作响，但Shaw没理它，她现在不想考虑那个可能性。

接着她的电话响了起来，就像掐着时间打来的一样。换做几天前，Shaw一定会这么觉得，认为是the Machine告诉了Root他们在说些什么。但现在the Machine没再和他们的任何一人联系（或者应该说没再及时的和他们联系），而Shaw突然发现她现在不怎么关心这个问题，也不关心这代表什么。

Shaw接通了电话，“Root，你在哪儿？”

“Shaw，我会解决的。”Root说。她听起来异常疲惫，Shaw想，像是在忍着泪、在强装着坚强，而Shaw不知道这是为了什么，不知道是为了她自己还是为了Shaw。

“Root，我们看了监控录像，”Shaw说，尽力去掉她语气里的担忧和怒气，“你身体不太好。”

“我会带她回来的，我发誓。”

“Root，等等。”Shaw说，想再说些什么，想告诉她……她不怪她、这不是她的错。但Root已经挂掉了电话，而担忧又再次铺天盖地的席卷而来，让Shaw觉得天旋地转，不明白自己为什么还能站着。

Shaw瞪着手机看了好一会儿，然后抬头发现Finch和Reese正满脸疑问的看着她，“她自己一个人去找Gen了。”她解释说。

“她知道Gen在哪儿？”Finch问，眉毛疑惑的皱成一团。

“怎么知道的？”Reese问。

Shaw耸耸肩，”我不清楚，但我觉得有人或许知道。”

*

等Shaw和Reese到的时候，安全屋里已是一片漆黑。Shaw推门的力气之大，让门绕着转轴飞速的砸在了墙上，声音大得足够吵醒三楼上下的其他人。Daniel和Daizo都坐在餐桌旁，在Shaw进来的时候都被吓跳了起来。

“Root人呢？”Shaw问。

Daniel和Daizo面面相觑。

“呃……”Daniel说，“她叫我们不要说。”

Shaw在在心里骂了几句，说真的，过去五小时里Root就什么都没学到么？

“Daniel，”Shaw一字一句的说，“你知道我带着枪，对吧？”

Daniel用了吞了口唾沫。

“你应该告诉她。”Daizo说，他一直低着头看着自己的脚尖，在Shaw看来完全都还是个小孩子，让她一时间忘了他自认识Root以来，所经历的、做过的事都远超了一个孩子会有的量度。

“好吧，”Daniel说，抓起了他的笔记本，“Root在Gen的手表上安了跟踪设备。”

“手表？”Reese茫然的问。

“对，就是那个有视频音频记录功能的那个？”Daniel说。

Shaw心不在焉的点点头，尽力不去想她今早差点就 _没_ 把那手表还给Gen。

Daniel迅速的敲起了键盘，而Shaw得用尽全力才没吼着叫他快点。为了不让自己显得太过坐立不安，她开了口：“你们知道这个幽灵的事么？”她已尽力平静了下来，但她怀疑她的语调还是严厉过了头。

Daniel停了手抬起头看着她，“我只知道她好像在调查什么，但具体的都不清楚。”出于某种说不出的原因，Shaw决定相信他。

“他差点就杀了Root。”Daizo小声说，依然盯着他的脚，Daniel尖锐的看了他一眼。“昨晚的事，”Daizo阐述道，“我们差点都死在那儿。”

“什么？”Daniel说，“你为什么不告诉我？”

“Root说——”Daizo开口。

“Root说？”Shaw咬牙切齿的说，“Root说什么你们就做什么？”

Daizo和Daniel都没有回答她，而Shaw又想起了昨晚的事，想起她回家时她们的那个争吵。到现在她才明白，那和Root差点被杀就只隔了几小时而已，这让她禁不住又有些火大。

“好了，找到了。”Daniel说，转过笔记本好让Shaw和Reese看清楚，屏幕上是一个地图，他已圈出了具体的位置。

“这是Gen的位置？”Shaw问。

“这是Gen手表的位置。”Daniel阐述道。

“好，我们走。”Shaw说，Reese点头表示同意。“你也来，”她说，手直直的指着Daizo，“你得告诉我昨晚发生了什么。”她没给他留任何反驳的余地便抓着Daizo的手臂把他拖出了门。

*

在他们到达Daniel指给他们的那个仓库时，Daizo刚好讲完昨晚发生了什么以及他知道的关于幽灵的一些事。在Daizo说话时Shaw觉得她的脾气又上来了，沉沉的压在她肩上瞪着她找机会发泄，但转念一想，这或许比刚才要好。这几天她只要一想到Root、一想到Root有多蠢，担忧便会铺天盖地的席卷而来，占据她全部的思维。

Reese把车停在仓库外面一辆闪亮的BMW旁边。

“这不是Finch的么？”Reese问。

Shaw点点头，知道Root一定就在这里。接着仓库里面隐隐传来了几声枪响，她和Reese都迅速拿出了枪。

“留在这里别动。”她对Daizo说，他看起来很想反对，但她毫不客气的瞪了过去，直到他又爬回了车里坐好。

她跟着Reese走了进去，他已查完了入口，末了咕哝了句：“应该先侦查一番的。”

Shaw嘟囔了声表示同意，但现在已经没时间了。“我们分头行动。”她建议道，Reese看了她一会儿，看上去不太喜欢这个主意。其实她也不喜欢，但Gen和Root就在枪声中的某个地方，这个事实让她更为难受。

最后，Reese还是点了点头，在下一个交叉处和她分开了。Shaw一路追着枪声向前跑，灵敏得就像嗅到血的鲨鱼一样。枪声渐渐变大了，而她的心跳也在渐渐加快，她不知道这是为什么，最后决定归结于是在期待着和敌人交火。

Shaw又转了个弯，发现了枪声的来源——Root正一手一支枪迅速的和人交火。她挪了个位置躲到一个集装箱后换弹夹，抬眼刚好看到了Shaw，短暂的愣了愣。Shaw不怎么喜欢Root看过来时的那个眼神，夹杂着恐惧和慌张，像是在怕她。

“去找Gen，”Root说，从掩体后面开了几枪，“她就在这儿，我掩护你。”

Shaw朝Root指的方向看了一眼，犹豫了一会儿，在人数上Root正处于绝对的劣势，对方的援军远比倒下的要多得多，但她还没来得及想清楚时Root便已经行动了。

“ _走_ ！”她吼到。Shaw动了起来，短暂的朝Root看了一眼，然后低着身子迅速的朝Gen的方向跑去。路上她朝着敌人的方向开了几枪，不知道有没有击中目标，但她希望她打中了，希望她有帮到Root一点忙。

那个房间没锁，Shaw推门进去发现Gen被绑在角落的一根水管上，眼睛被蒙了个严实。Shaw把枪塞进腰带朝她跑了过去，在Shaw掠过Gen旁边剪开她手腕上的束线带时，Gen明显的瑟缩了一下。

“没事了孩子，”Shaw说，“是我。”

“Shaw？”Gen说，声音有些虚弱。

Shaw解开她眼睛上的袋子，“你还好么？他们伤到你没？”

“我没事。”Gen坚定的说。除了左脸颊上有一块淤青之外她看起来确实没事，Shaw想。但她没时间细看了，隔壁的枪声已变得越发的密集。

Gen朝门那儿看了一眼，Shaw低下头，在她眼里看到了一丝害怕。

“嘿，”Shaw说，抓住Gen的手腕，“没事的，我带你出去。”

Gen勇敢的点点头，手指向下滑抓住了Shaw的手，这让Shaw小小的震惊了一下，她握紧Gen的手，带着她向外走，时刻确保把这孩子护在身后。

Shaw从门缝里向外看了一眼，Reese已加入了进来，但他们依然处于劣势。

Reese离开掩体朝外开了三枪，然后转过头，“好了，走。”他说。

Shaw点点头，把Gen抓得更紧了，在朝外跑的路上一直用身体死死护着她。她们没遇到什么抵抗，所有的敌人明显都被吸引到Reese和Root那儿去了。

她们刚到门口，Daizo就跳下了车，一脸惊喜。

“带她回安全屋。”Shaw说。

Daizo点点头，把手按在Gen肩膀上。

“但——”Gen开始反驳。

“和Daizo走。”Shaw说，声音强硬得让Gen明白没有任何商量的余地。自她知道Gen失踪后，恐慌便如藤蔓一般一圈圈缠上了她，如蛆附骨，挥之不去。在看着Gen认命般跳上了副驾驶座、和Daizo远去了之后，她才终于稍稍松了口气。但随即耳机里传来了Reese的声音，他的话瞬间让她的心再次紧了起来，让她觉得再不能正常的呼吸。

“Shaw，”Reese说，“快回来，Root中枪了。”

Shaw不记得自己是怎么回去的，不记得她走了哪条路也不记得朝谁开了枪，她满心都想着Root，满脑子都是最坏的情况。她还记得那片沙漠，记得她是如何倒在地上，等着失血致死；也记得Root那双让她保持清醒的手，那温柔的触感是她和现实世界唯一的纽带，这联系是如此的脆弱而细小，感觉随时都会断掉，放任Shaw永远的离开。

她想着Root是哪儿中枪了，想着她是不是要死了，想着……她们的角色是如何打了个调、轮到她来使尽浑身解数的让Root活下来。她不知道她若是失败了会怎么办，而 _这_ ，让Shaw冷到了骨子里。

Shaw转过弯到了她上次看到Reese和Root的地方，Reese还站着，在迅速的朝反方向开火，Root在他旁边，抵着墙坐着，手死死的压着左腿上的一处枪伤。Shaw跑了过去压在了伤口上，Root疼得叫了出来。

Shaw仔细的看了下伤口，“不是很严重，”她说，对Reese伸出手，“把你的腰带给我。”Reese无言的取下腰带丢给了她，眼睛一直没离开对面的敌人。

“你是在骗我么？”Root问，在Shaw把皮带紧紧的绑在伤口上时疼得倒吸了口凉气。

“没伤到主动脉。”Shaw说，但她还是不怎么喜欢这出血量。

“Shaw。”Root叫了她一声，Shaw抬起头，看着Root苍白而满是汗珠的脸庞，看着她眼里的疼痛和悔意。“我很抱歉。”她呜咽着说。

“没事的，”Shaw说，“现在别想那么多。”

“Gen呢？”

“她没事，”Shaw说，“她和Daizo在一起，已经安全了。”

Root放松了些，但Shaw知道她依然还在恐慌中。Shaw检查了下Root的脉搏，跳动的速度让她有些心悸，她摇摇头，不让自己去想这给Root的心脏带来了多大的压力。

“Root，我需要你冷静下来，”Shaw平稳的说，“呼吸。”

Root看着她的眼睛点点头，挣扎着想控制住自己、控制住呼吸，与此同时眼泪正源源不断的顺着她的脸往下淌。

Reese朝她们走了过来，在Root身旁跪下，“我觉得已经没人了。”

Shaw点点头，看着Reese轻松的把Root抱了起来，这动作扯到了伤口，Root痛苦的哭喊了一声，紧紧的抓住了Reese的肩膀。Shaw强迫自己看向了别处，当先一步带着他们走出了仓库，手里依然紧紧的抓着枪，以防Reese错了，这里还有其他的敌人。

他们迅速的走到了Finch的BMW旁，Reese把Root放在了后座上，Shaw跟着跳上去，用手紧紧的压住伤口。

“你找到那个幽灵了吗？”Shaw问，想分散Root的注意力，想分散 _自己_ 的注意力。

Root摇摇头，“他不喜欢弄脏自己的手，可能从头到尾都不在这儿。”

Shaw不知道该怎么想，而现在的情况也不容得她多想。

“ _她_ 说我撑不过去。”Root说，语气苍凉。Shaw咬咬牙，这么长时间the Machine都未说一个字，现在没人要它意见的时候它倒又冒出来了，这让Shaw异常的恼火。

“别傻了，”Shaw说，“你不会有事的，有医学证书的人是我。”

“Shaw，”Root说，哀伤的望着她，“没事的。”

Shaw摇摇头，她知道the Machine在担忧什么。腿伤确实没什么，严重的是Root本就脆弱的心脏，在历经昨晚的事之后，现在的情况颇令人堪忧。

“我得告诉你一件事。”Root说。

Shaw心里一紧，警觉的看了Root一眼，“闭嘴，你不会有事的。”

“求你了，”Root呜咽着说，“我想要你知道。”

“闭嘴。”Shaw厉声说，她不想听，她不认为她能承受得了。因为这会让她不安，会一点点蚕食掉她，直到她连渣滓都不剩下；因为……她生来便不具备这个能力。

但Root没有理会她的抗拒，还是说出了Shaw这辈子都不想听到的那三个字。

Shaw什么也没说，从后视镜瞥了Reese一眼，等她回过头时，Root已失去了意识，她再次检查了下她的脉搏，跳动的速度让她十分的不安。

“Reese。”她虚弱的说。

“我们快到了。”Reese说。

“她快要心脏停搏了。”Shaw通知他。

“我们快到了。”他重复了一遍，一个急刹车把车停了下来，没停火便跳了出来，打开车门抱起了Root。

但Shaw没有动，只是瞪着后座上的血渍发呆。“Shaw。”他吼了一声，Shaw眨眨眼，无言的爬了出去，跟着Reese向屋里跑去。

Shaw打开了她的耳机，“Daniel，准备两公升的O型血。“

“为什么？”Daniel说，声音像是被吓到了，“发生什么了？”

“你只管做就行了。”Shaw吼了过去。

当他们爬上安全屋时，Reese直接把Root带到了他们的那个临时医务室里，他们一直在用那个房间囤着医疗用具。Daniel已经在里面了，一手抓着一个血袋，在Reese轻柔的把Root放下时，他已经架好了血袋并准备好了输血管。

“Shaw？”

Shaw朝身后看了眼，发现Gen正抬头看着她，看起来如此的娇小而脆弱。Gen又看向了Root，一脸的恐惧。Shaw知道在这时她应该说些什么来安慰她，但她不知道该怎么做，她甚至都不知道该怎么安慰自己。

“呆在这儿别动。”Shaw说。Daizo走了过来，用手环住了Gen紧紧抱住了她，这让Shaw觉得有些感激。

一走进去Shaw便直接吼道：“除颤器。”但Reese已先她一步准备好了，几乎就和Shaw形成了无缝对接。他把除颤器递了过去，在Shaw等着它们充电时，他已经开始给Root做胸部按压。

“她是不是……”Daniel虚弱的说，茫然的抓着静脉输血管，而Shaw这才意识到他不知道该做些什么。Shaw骂了几句，责骂着自己先前为什么没给他们所有人普及些基本的医疗常识。

“闭嘴。”Shaw说，她不想听到Daniel语气里的恐惧，不想让它们和她自己的那些恐惧搅在一起，她得集中精神。她强迫自己看着Root，强迫自己想着那不是Root，想着那只是一个其他的病人而已。但她做不到，她整个世界都空了，满眼都只有Root，只有Root最后的那句话，在她耳里空荡荡的回响着。

Shaw将电极板压在了Root的胸上，尽力不去看Root随之抽搐的身体，不去看监视仪上那条毫无起伏的平线。Shaw电击了第二次，接着是第三次，但依然什么都没有。

“Shaw。”Reese缓缓的说。

“闭嘴。”Shaw吼道，第四次压下了电极板，而这次，监视仪有了动静，上面的线条开始有了峰值。Shaw耐心的等着看了一会儿，已经做好了Root再次心脏停搏的准备，但她没有，Root的心跳渐渐规律的起来。

Shaw把电极板递给了Reese，再次检查了下Root的脉搏，手在Root的脖颈上不必要的多停了好一会儿。然后她走到另一边从Daniel手上夺过输血管，慢慢的把针尖插入了Root的身体里，看着血液慢慢流向她的手臂。

“我需要缝合包，”她对着Daniel说，但他看起来像是要吐出来一样，“Daniel？”

“我没事，”Daniel迅速说，然后动了起来，“我很好。”

Shaw取出子弹缝合了伤口，然后她站了起来看着Root毫无生气的身体，听着她微弱而不规律的呼吸声，不知道她做的这一切是不是都还是不够。

Shaw一出去，Gen便朝她奔了过来。在她抢救Root的时候Finch也到了，他脸色苍白，全身都在轻微的颤抖着。或许把一切都怪在他头上会比较容易，Shaw想，但她没有，她只是尽力隔绝了所有的情绪，这样她便能什么都不用感觉到，这很容易，一直都很容易。

“Root会好起来么？”Gen小心翼翼的问，抬头看着她，眼里闪着明晃晃的光。在Shaw一直没说话时Gen又开了口：“没事的，你可以骗我。”她静静的说。

“不会有事的。”Shaw生硬的说，眼睛还瞪着Finch。他移开了视线瞪着自己的脚尖，这让她想着他是不是正和她一样的愧疚，“她会没事的。”她说，自己也不清楚这是否只是一句谎言而已。


	8. Chapter 8

Shaw很喜欢监视仪的的响声，这声音十分的令人安心，平稳而规律，让她知道Root的心脏还在跳动，她还在呼吸，还……活着。

而这便代表，Shaw可以不用去看她。

从某种程度上，这让事情容易了很多。Shaw把脸埋在手里，用力按着太阳穴，头正疼得厉害。她已经几天没睡觉了？两天……还是三天？她不是很清楚，也不太关心。自他们把Root带到这里之后，她就基本没离开过，一直都呆在床边的那把椅子上，几乎就是住在了那里。她反复告诉自己这是因为她是这里唯一接受过医疗训练的人，而如果Root再次进入心跳停搏的话，她得保证她在这里，以防万一。

她尽力不去想其他的那些原因，她尽力不去想其他的任何事。

因为Root最后的那句话一直都在她脑里回荡，直到Shaw再也无法思考，直到她觉得她会被从里到外烧得一干二净。

Shaw压得更用力了，手指深深的陷在了头两侧。她把注意力集中在随之而来的疼痛上，希望这会留下淤青，希望能留下一点印记，留给她一些实实在在看得见摸得着的东西，一些她能承受的东西。

因为现在的这些事、所有的事，都远在她承受范围之外。

她承受不了那些如果——如果她没让Root滚出图书馆的话会怎样，那么这一切都不会发生；如果她能等一会儿、能听Root解释，那她便不会一个人去送死。

她承受不了Root的那句话，那可能是Root最后留给她的遗言。而这，不是她所能接受的。

因为……如果真是这样的话，那她该怎么办？

“Shaw？”

Shaw抬起头，发现Gen正站在门边，小心翼翼的看着她，手上端着一盘吃的。

“嘿，小鬼，”Shaw静静的说，声音同风声一样沙哑。

“我给你带了三明治。”Gen说，时不时便会朝Root的方向看一眼，每次转过脸时眼睛里都闪着晶莹的光，都在告诉着Shaw这孩子在强装着坚强。

“我不饿。”Shaw说，移开视线瞪着自己的脚尖。

“John说你应该吃点东西。”Gen继续说，声音轻柔。Shaw闭上眼，Reese当然会利用一个孩子来让她吃点东西，她一点儿都不意外，但她还是觉得这方法挺卑劣的。

“我不饿。”Shaw重复道，声音强硬了些。

“但你原来总是很饿。”Gen指出，抓着盘子的手瞬间握紧了，像是突然意识到自己说错了话、不清楚Shaw会如何反应。

Shaw咬咬牙，很想如往常一样立刻反唇相讥，但现在她什么都说不出来，只是瞪着Gen看了会儿，直到那孩子放松了下来。

“是因为你在伤心么？”Gen犹犹豫豫的说。

“小鬼，我不会伤心。”Shaw说，视线移向了一边，然后她立刻意识到这是个错误的决定，因为眼前正对着Root苍白虚脱的身体，她又立刻转过了脸。

“Shaw，我觉得你就是在伤心，”Gen说，自己又伤心的看了Root一眼，“她会醒来么？”

Shaw没回答，因为她也没有答案。她转而接过了Gen手里的盘子，希望真能让Gen换一个话题。但她还是没吃东西，只是瞪着盘子看了会儿，然后把它放在大腿上。

隔壁似乎有人不小心把什么东西摔在了地上，稀里哗啦的声音响得整个公寓都能听清。Gen吓了一跳，眼睛瞪大了，反射性的朝Root的床边缩了缩。

“没事的孩子。”Shaw静静的说，怕声音稍大点会让这孩子吓得更厉害。

“我知道。”Gen勇敢的说，但她依然害怕的朝身后望了眼，似乎有一点响动都能把她直接吓得跳起来。

“嘿。”Shaw轻柔的说，轻轻的碰了碰Gen的手腕吸引她的注意，但在她碰到她时Gen还是朝后轻轻瑟缩了一下。Gen在身体上虽没受什么伤，但在精神上却没有如此幸运。Shaw放下手，仔细的盯着Gen看了一会儿，“睡得还好么？”她问。

Gen摇摇头，“Daizo房间有股奇怪的味道。”

Shaw微笑了一下，十分清楚这不是缘由。

“我们什么时候才能回家？”Gen问。

Shaw没回答，朝Root的方向看了一眼。

“没事的，”Gen静静的说，“我也不想离开她。”

Shaw深吸了口气，听了会儿心跳监视仪的声音，然后才开口：“来吧，我们去看看其他人在做什么。”

她站了起来，一手端着盘子，一手揽着Gen的肩。Gen犹豫了会儿，眼睛一直都朝着Root那儿瞟，而Shaw用尽全力才没让自己也往那儿看。

“来吧，”Shaw说，轻轻推了推Gen，“她不会有事的。”

Gen点点头，任由Shaw带着她朝外走，一路上Shaw得挣扎着才没让自己回头。

其他的人都坐在餐桌旁，Finch和Daniel两人都在笔记本上疯狂的敲着什么，Shaw知道他们还在找那个幽灵，但她知道他们不可能有什么收获。Reese坚持让所有人都呆在安全屋里，其严厉程度就像外面的空气在叛乱一样，而他们这个小小的沙坑是世界上最安全的地方。

她进来时Reese瞥了她一眼，在看到那盘原封未动的食物时皱了皱眉，Shaw在他来得及开口说话前恶狠狠的啃了口三明治。但这东西就像橡胶一样难以下咽，Shaw挣扎着吞下了去，把剩下的连同盘子一起丢回了桌上，狠狠的瞪着他，像是量他也不会说什么。Reese确实什么也没说，但她还是有些希望他能有些反应，他那些评论虽肯定会一如既往的令人生厌，但至少，这可以让她把注意力集中在其他的什么上。

Gen从她身旁离开，去帮Daizo理一些电线。Shaw仔细的看着她，他们从仓库回来之后Gen就一直黏在Daizo旁边，而Daizo似乎毫不在意，看样子还很是喜欢这样。

“有什么发现么？”Shaw问，把视线从Gen身上强行拉开，看着屏幕后面的Daniel和Finch，他们短暂的对视了一下。

“不，”Finch说，声音温柔，“还没有。”

Shaw很想对着他吼起来，这还不够，他们需要做点事出来。但她没有，她什么也没说，什么也感受不到。

“嘿，”Gen突然说，从地上爬了起来，“我见过他。”

“谁？”Finch说，皱了皱眉。

“他。”Gen说，从桌上的那堆照片中拿起了一张。这些照片都是他们在监视Greer的时候拍的，而Shaw立刻便知道了Gen手上的那张是谁。

Finch接过照片，瞪着它看了一会儿，“Gen，你是在哪儿看到过这个男人的？”

“仓库，”Gen不安的说，“我只瞥到过他一眼，在他们带我进去的时候蒙我眼睛的东西松了一下，但我确定就是他。”

“没事的孩子，”Shaw说，“我们相信你。”

在Gen继续去帮Daizo的忙之后，Reese开了口：“Greer和我们的幽灵是一伙的？”

“这可不太妙。”Finch说，重重的向后倒在靠背上。

“Daniel，”Shaw谨慎的说，“再查一次Greer的笔记本。”

Daniel张了张嘴似乎想反驳，似乎想告诉她这是在浪费时间，但她的表情让他迅速闭上了嘴。而这让她有些好奇她现在到底是什么样子，因为她现在满心都只有一件事——到底是谁下令绑架Gen的？Root引来的幽灵？还是 _她_ 引来的Greer？

Shaw朝Root的房间看了一眼，满脑子都在想着她是如何叫Root滚出图书馆的，她是如何迅速的把责任都推到了Root身上，甚至都没去想这可能是她自己的错。

“到处追究责任也帮不到谁，”Reese在她耳边轻声说，她都没注意到他是什么时候靠过来的，“我也监视过他。”

Shaw苦涩的摇头，“反正追究也没意义了。”

“Shaw——”

但Shaw没理他，准备回去检查她的病人。

在进门时她顿住了，没想到里面会有人，被她当家一样占据了几天的椅子上正坐着另一个人。Shaw咬咬牙，不明白Jason是如何悄无声息的溜进来的。

“你他妈跑哪儿去了？”她咬牙切齿的说，死死的瞪着他正握着Root的那只手，那之中随意自然的态度让她十分之火大。

Jason没理她，放开了Root的手。

“接下来你是要告诉我离你女朋友远点？”Jason问，从椅子上站了起来。

“Fuck you。”Shaw吼道。

Jason得意的笑了，从她身旁走了过去，“不好意思，我不喜欢你这类型。”

“对，没错，”Shaw说，转过头看着他的背影，“你也不是Root喜欢的类型。”

Jason停下了脚步，转过身仔细的看着她，“你确定？她 _确实_ 吻过我，这你知道吧？”

这句话已足够让Shaw上前一步，手紧紧的攥成拳头，但Jason连缩都没缩一下。但在她来得及做出什么蠢事之前，Daniel进来了，挡在他们中间，用手按着他俩的肩膀把他们向后推。

“见鬼的，你们在干嘛？”他小声说，像是怕吵醒Root一样，“你们这样子谁都帮不到。”

Jason防御性的举起手，摇摇头离开了房间。

“如果他再敢进这里来，”Shaw威胁道，“我发誓我会——”

“什么？”Daniel说，“揍他？还是要给他一枪？Shaw，你不能决定谁可以关心Root而谁又不可以。”

Shaw咽了咽喉咙，移开了视线。

“我们都很担心她。”Daniel说，声音轻柔了很多。但Shaw不确定那个“我们”到底包含了谁，至少……她知道Finch肯定不担心。在Shaw还是没说话后Daniel又补了一句：“我会跟Jason谈谈的。”

Shaw重重的吐了一口气，“不用了，”她平平的说，“我……我会去道歉……什么的。”

Daniel挑起了眉毛，“好吧。”他慢慢说，在她出门的路上，他的目光一直没离开她。

她在厨房里找到了Jason，他正在和谁讲着电话。

“你原来说过现在能弄好，”他嘶声说，在看到Shaw出现在门口时被吓了一跳，“我待会儿打给你，”他迅速说，然后挂掉了电话。“租房的事都还没定下来。”他解释道，把手机丢在了一旁。

但Shaw一点儿都不关心他的解释，突然有些不明白她到底在这里做什么，不明白她为什么会觉得需要给这个混球道歉，毕竟……他一有机会就会不遗余力的来激怒她。

但她知道为什么，因为Root会希望她这样做，希望她能和这群猴子助手们好好相处。除开所有其他的事，Root是真的很喜欢他们三个，而不管Shaw喜不喜欢，Jason都是队伍里的一员。

Jason清了清嗓子，“你是来拿什么东西的？”他直接发问。

Shaw咬了咬牙，“不，其实……没什么。”她说，发现自己根本就做不到。她直接转过身顺着来路往回走，路过时Daniel朝她瞥了一眼，一脸“我就知道”的表情，但她觉得她一点都不在意。近期内她都不打算给Jason道歉，但她也没打算要给他一拳，不管这想法有多么的诱惑。

这让她有些为自己而骄傲，同时想着Root是不是也会这样觉得。

*

Root花了好大的力气才睁开了眼，而当她终于成功时，她发现自己还是宁愿继续和这个世界隔绝开来，这里太过疼痛、太过明亮。而和现实世界相比，昏迷时的黑暗要比这舒服太多。

但她不可能永远都不睁眼，她下次醒来时，感觉就像是有人把她的感观值调得太高而过载了一样，而她不知道该怎么关闭。她能感觉到手臂里的静脉管，通过针尖在朝她的身体里输送着药物；她能感觉到她大腿上的枪伤，正疼得像在燃烧一样；她能清晰的感觉到全身上下所有的那些疼痛。

Root想坐起来，想把管子从手臂上拔出来，但一双有力的手把她轻柔的压回了床上，然后一个更为有力的声音说：“别去管它。”

Shaw的手指深深的潜入了Root的上臂里，用力之大估计会留下一些淤青，但这清晰的疼痛让Root渐渐集中了精神，忽略掉全身其他那些不怎么对劲的地方。她眨眨眼，看到了Shaw的眼睛，而里面什么情绪都没有，如钢铁般严厉而冰冷。不…… _是漠不关心_ ，Root想。

当确认Root没再动时，Shaw放开了她，直起身到一旁去检查那个静脉导管有没有松动。Root静静的看着她的动作，眼皮渐渐沉重了起来，很快便又陷入了黑暗中。

*

在Shaw拿着个笔形手电朝她眼里照时，Root呻吟了一声，想重新闭上眼，但Shaw用拇指温柔的撑开了她的眼皮，接着又检查了另一只眼，然后把笔形手电放在了一边。

“捏我的手，用力。”Shaw说。Root注意到那股冷漠感又回来了，就像她只是另一个无关的病人一样。但她还是遵从了，什么也没说，用尽全力捏了捏Shaw的手，想把Shaw的指关节揉在一起。她怀疑自己没怎么成功，但Shaw似乎已足够满意了，“另一个。”她说。但Root没动，因为这样她得一路把手伸过来，而这个动作要耗费她太多的力气。

Shaw恼火的叹了口气，把手伸到床的另一边，握住Root的手，“用力。”

Root照做了，接着Shaw扔开了她的手任由它掉回床上，就像在丢开一个她厌恶的东西一样，Root尽量不让自己从中多想。

“我叫你记住的那三个东西是什么？”Shaw问。

Root闭上眼，不明白这到底有何必要，但在Shaw现在的心情下，发问才是最没必要的一件事。

“苹果，夕阳，还有SIG-Sauer系列的SSG3000。”Root洋洋得意的背了出来。Shaw抿了抿嘴唇，似乎本以为Root会忘掉最后那一个。“诊断结果如何？”Root轻快的问。

Shaw绷着脸，移开视线去捣鼓床边那些医疗设备。

“结果就是，你是个蠢货。”Shaw静静的说。

Root咬了咬嘴唇，“我都不知道神经检查还能查出人蠢不蠢。”

“Root，这不是在开玩笑，”Shaw咬牙切齿的说，“你的单人自杀式袭击差点把你自己弄死。”

“又在假装你在乎了？”Root问，不明白自己为什么一定要这么咄咄逼人。特别是她现在正卧床不起、还带着条伤腿，眼下根本就没有什么有效的逃跑路径。

“你知道我在乎。”Shaw咕哝道。

“是么？”Root说，因为实话说，她真的不知道。她醒来的这十分钟里，已充分认识到了Shaw的第一个职业生涯为何没有成功，她对待病人那粗鲁的行径实在是难以恭维。但Root知道这其中还有些其他的原因——Shaw总小心翼翼的避开了她眼睛，她简短专业而公事化的触碰，还有她那等不及想立刻出去的样子……“听着，”Roo说，移开了视线，“我先前说的——”

“你会那样说，是因为你以为自己要死了。”Shaw粗暴的打断了她。

“不，是因为我真心那么觉得。”Root吼道，随之而来的沉默压抑得窒息，像是把屋里的空气都排得一干二净，让Root不知道自己是否还在呼吸。她在心里用力骂着自己，她就不该开口的，特别是在……其实，她若从没开口事情会好很多。

“Root，你想从我这里要些什么呢？”Shaw安静的说，“我没法告诉你我根本就感觉不到的东西。”

Root深深吸了口气，假装这一点都不疼，没有她的腿上的枪伤那么疼，“我知道。”

“这些东西你一开始就明白。”Shaw补了一句，一直都没看她，而Root发现她一点都不想听这些理由。

“我 _知道_ 。”Root说，声音比上次强硬了很多。她向着Shaw伸出手，因为她需要些什么能握住的东西。她的指尖轻轻的划过了Shaw的，但Shaw就像被烫到了一般猛地把手抽了回来。视线瞬间便模糊了起来，Root用力咽了咽喉咙，沉默的看着Shaw一言不发的离开了。

Root闭上眼，感觉脸上有温热的液体慢慢滑了过去，她伸出手擦干眼泪，不太适应体内这正如雪崩般汹涌澎湃的感情。

当她收束好情绪，觉得她能正常说话了之后，她开口：“你在那儿站了多久了？”

Gen在门框旁的阴影里瑟缩了一下，“不是很久，”她说，朝Root走了过来，“我没偷听，我发誓。”

Root不相信，但其实她也不怎么在乎。她抬眼看着Gen，眼眶里酸涩得更厉害了，让她觉得自己下一秒就会嚎啕大哭出来。

“我真的很抱歉。”Root说，不受控制的抽泣了一声，体内满满的情感几乎就要喷薄而出。

“没事的，”Gen说，把手放在Root旁边，但没有碰到她，像是在害怕着一旦这样Root就会崩溃掉，“我不怪你。”

而这足够让泪水再一次从她脸上源源不断的往下滑，她不配，不配得到这样的原谅，而且她也不太想要。

在Root觉得自己终于能说话后，她开口：“你还好么？”

Gen点点头，“Shaw检查过了，”她说，然后翻了个白眼，“还查了两次。”这让Root明白Gen这个病人比她还糟糕。

“你的脸怎么了？”Root问，指尖轻柔的划过Gen脸上一处紫色的淤青。

“噢，”Gen说，看样子都把这给忘了，“他们把我带下车的时候，我咬了一个人的手想跑着来着。”

“干得好。”Root说，觉得有些骄傲。

“但没成功，”Gen说，低头看着自己的脚尖，“他那一巴掌让我疼得有些恶心。”

一股强烈的愤怒感席卷而来，占据了Root全身将她从里到外蚕食得一干二净，她想再回到那个仓库里，这样便能将那些敢于碰Gen的人一个个的射杀干净。

“但Shaw说她会教我些实用的动作，”Gen继续说，“但我最好别告诉Harold。”

 _当然不能告诉他_ ，Root想，任何有实用性质的东西Harold都不会同意。

Gen的手伸了过来，Root将其紧紧的握住了，害怕一旦松开，她就会永远的失去她。

“Root，我很高兴你没事了。”Gen说。

“我也很高兴你没事了。”Root说，又一次擦了擦眼睛。

Gen爬上床，在她没受伤的那一边躺下，头靠在她的肩上，末了伸出一只手紧紧抱住她的腰。Root犹豫了会儿不知道该做些什么，犹豫着伸出手环住了Gen将她朝自己拉近了些。但接着便发现她全然不想让Gen离开，身旁的Gen娇小而温暖，而Root觉得这是世上最为自然的事。

“别担心Shaw，”一会儿后Gen困倦的开口，吓了Root一跳，“她有感情，只是现在还不愿意去倾听而已。”

Root希望她可以相信她，但她记得她醒来后Shaw的举动、还有自六个月前她们开始这个……东西以来的那些事。这不容易，一路走来没有什么是容易的，而维持到现在也只开始变得越来越难，然后Root又直接说出了那句本该留在心里的话。她本来知道的，但她没想过能活下来，她本以为那辆车便是她人生中最后一个场景。而现在……不管她怎么说或是怎么做，她都再也不能回头。

但Root没把这些想法说出来，因为那是Gen全心全意的相信的事，而她不能让自己把这信念从Gen那里夺走。所以她什么也没说，轻轻吻了吻Gen的额头，深吸一口气，感受着她的味道，依然无法相信这一切是真的——Gen还在这儿，一点都不怪她犯下的那么多错。

如果她没能得到Shaw的原谅，没得到其他人的原谅，那她至少还有Gen。而Root觉得，或许……或许她就能有原谅自己的可能。

“Genrika。”

是Harold，西装笔挺的站在床边，皱着眉低头看着她们，脸色和声音一样绷得紧紧的。

Root微微僵硬了一下，轻轻推了下Gen。这孩子已快睡着了，她动了动坐了起来，困倦的揉着眼。

“或许你该让Miss Groves好好休息一下。”Harold继续说。

Gen忧伤的冲她笑了笑，从床上跳了下来。Root怀疑这孩子已经明白了她和Harold间的关系有些紧张，她一点都不会意外，Gen已经自己弄明白了这里的很多事。

Harold看着Gen离开了房间，等确定她听不到之后才转过身看着Root。

“Harold，你是特地来说教的？”Root问，从床上坐起来了一点，就像这样便可以让她显得不那么脆弱、可以让她脸上未干的泪痕不那么重要一样。

Harold的身体微微一紧，但除了这个，他没对她的话做出任何回应，没有相信她举止里的随意，高高在上、假装这一切都不重要。她也没相信，不知道自己是何时变成现在的这样一个人的，会在乎、会哭、会疼。

“你做的事既不计后果，还十分的愚蠢。”Harold一板一眼的说，Root很想翻个白眼，他竟然真是来说教的。“差点导致Genrika和你一起遇害。”Harold继续说，而Root想对他尖叫起来， _Gen_ _！她的名字是_ _Gen_ _！_ 但她知道即便她真吼了出来，Harold也不会回应，也不会理她，就如他没理会她对幽灵的担忧一样。他和她一样坚信没人会因此而受伤，任由她去追那个比他们所有人加起来都还要危险的男人。

当Harold已明显再无话可说时，Root开了口：“你现在感觉好点了？内疚都排遣完了？”

Harold没有回答，只有他微抿的嘴唇露出了点他听到了的迹象，让Root想着他是否在觉得内疚，又或者他那把所有事都怪她头上的能力已让他不必在意内疚这种小事。

但他从头到尾都没在乎过她，这点她一点儿都不怀疑，如果她死在那个仓库里的话，他可能还会觉得有些释然。而这，她并不能怎么怪他不是么？毕竟，她对他做了那么多的事，而世上总有些事是你无法忘记、无法原谅的。她知道他永远也无法完全原谅她，不管她为他、为所有人做了什么，也不管她到底还是不是原来那个人。

“我不认为让Genrika和你太过接近是个好主意，”Harold说，“这一切结束后，开学前她都会呆在我这里。”

Root觉得自己想被人打了个千疮百孔，“你不能这么做。”她开口，然后便不知道还能再说些什么，因为她在心底里知道Gen确实不适合呆在她身边，因为从长远来看，到最后她终究还是会伤害到她。

“你会发现我能这么做。”Harold说，而Root知道他会用尽他所有的资源来保证Gen不会再见到她。

然后Harold便离开了，Root看着他一瘸一拐的背影，不想给他定论，她不能。

“Harold，the Machine不太对。”Root说，因为她再也不能否认这个事实了，再也想不出任何the Machine拒绝说话的理由。Harold停下了脚步，但并没有转过来，也没有说话，而这让她知道他也一定注意到了，“这你也要忽视掉么？你还打算假装多久？”

但Harold什么也没说，而她也本没期待一个回答。当初Harold建立the Machine的理由一定有很多，那些都是他的信念。而现在，Root看着他一瘸一拐的离开了房间，想着他是在什么时候放弃了他一手创造的这个东西，想着他到底是从什么时候起失去了那些信念。

*

在接下来的几天里Root的访客络绎不绝，大多时候都是那三个男孩们，他们总一起出现，就跟脆弱的枝条一样，在害怕着一旦分开就会被折断。或许只是Root这么觉得而已， _他们在一起的话，会安全很多_ ，她这么告诉自己，希望事实也是这样。

他们并没如Harold和Shaw那样责骂她，但还是有些怪她没把事情前后都告诉他们，尤其是那晚和Austin Devine的遭遇战。Root不知道Daizo到底说了多少，但Daniel看起来尤为动摇，而Jason一直都沉默着，静静的站在后面，如同影子一样隐在背景中，但Root还是能看到他眼里的忧虑，比其他两人明显太多。她尽力不让自己去看他，害怕自己会被那些情绪吞没掉。

Gen也会来看她，但只能跟其他人一起，Root不愿意去想Harold在这里起了多大作用，但她确实有些好奇是谁说服了他，能允许Gen在有人陪伴时来看她。Root没有去问，害怕知道答案，害怕着那个答案会代表什么。

Shaw只在需要检查她的绷带、心率、或是鬼知道的其他什么东西的时候才会来看她，动作简练迅捷，就像Root这个人在她眼里就只有那些需要治疗的伤一样。Root尝试过和Shaw交谈，甚至刺激过她几次，但Shaw一直都没上钩，直到Root最终放弃了，任由沉默阴沉沉的填满了她们所有的独处时间。

John的来访是最出乎Root意料的，没有闲聊，直接开门见山的说出了来意，这让Root很感激。

“你应该告诉我们的，”John说，一双眼睛牢牢的瞪着她，让她都无法移开视线，“你应该告诉 _Shaw_ 。”

在他走进来时，Root本打算什么都不说的，但现在她发现自己不由自主的开了口。

“如果告诉了她，她就一定会参与进来。”Root说，自己也明白这是个十分苍白的理由。

“没错，”Reese表示同意，“那我就一定会守好她的后背。”

Root移开了视线，因为即便有John跟着Shaw，她还是会害怕。她一直越不过那道槛，一直都会想着Shaw腹部的那个枪伤、那个几乎就让她致死的枪伤。

“你什么时候才愿意动动你的脑子，明白我们是一个团队？”John继续说，“Root，你也该有点团队意识了。”

Root轻轻笑了起来，因为他现在这话和她曾对他说的几乎一模一样。在Samaritan还在、他们都还在东躲西藏时，她是在一个酒吧里找到Reese的，他正喝得烂醉如泥，全然不在乎Decima正渐渐逼近的狙击队。而她告诉他，他的团队、他们的这个小队需要他，不管他愿不愿意。Root自己也不明白她是怎么劝服他的，他那时醉成那样，Root觉得他甚至都不会记得那句话。但现在看来，他记得，而他还把那些话原封不动的丢了回来，如刀割般划过了她的脸，带来一阵强烈的内疚和悔恨，让她不敢相信自己真会那么愚蠢。

“你应该告诉我们的。”John重复道。

“我告诉过Harold。”Root静静的说，觉得还是需要为自己辩护一下。

John移开了视线，明显不怎么高兴，这让Root开始想着他是不是和Harold也有一场类似的谈话。

John张了张嘴，想说些什么，但在门打开时迅速闭上了嘴。Shaw走了进来，在他们俩之间来回扫了几眼，然后把视线停在John身上。

“Leon说他打死也不肯来见我，除非你也来。”她说，看脸色像是完全不明白Leon为什么会这么怕她。

“可能是因为……你上次和他见面时，你威胁说要他挨枪子儿？”John暗示道，一脸的笑，Shaw只随意的耸了耸肩。“好吧，”John沉重的说，翻了个白眼，“等我一下。”然后便推门走了出去。

“你们在说什么？”Shaw问，向一个监视仪走了过去，心不在焉的拨弄着表盘，而Root已经有好几天都没用过那个监视仪了，她知道Shaw只是在找理由不看她而已。

“没什么，”Root含糊的说，知道John会希望这是他们间私下的谈话，“你为什么要去见Leon？”

Shaw耸耸肩，“他要给我偷点抗生素，我们的用完了。”

“哦。”Root说，Shaw也没再说话。压抑的沉默随之即来，一点点往她的肩上施压，让Root不知道她还能再撑多久，最后她终于开了口：“你能不能就直接吼我几句，什么都比这样要好。”

Root仔细的观察着Shaw，看着Shaw咬咬牙短暂的闭了会儿眼，然后坚定的瞪着眼前的监视仪。

“Greer也在仓库里。”Shaw最后说，声音极低，Root差点就没听清。

“什么？”Root说，但Shaw没再多说什么，直接离开了房间去找Reese。Root瞪着Shaw先前站的那个位置，想着她是不是一直都理解错了，她一直以为Shaw是在生气，而现在看来，Shaw其实可能是在内疚。但不是这样，Root想，这都还是她的错，幽灵是给 _她_ 打的电话，现在这个局面是 _她_ 一手促成的。但她确实不明白Greer是怎么搅进来的，不明白是他先雇佣了幽灵、还是幽灵先找上了他。

*

“想聊聊么？”Reese问，开着车朝Leon约的碰头点行进。

“聊什么？”Shaw说，故意瞪着窗外。她十分清楚Reese指的是什么，当时他也在车里，听到了她们所有的话。但她不想聊这事，甚至都不想去想，所以她装着傻没理他，庆幸着Reese没再进一步逼问她。

因为比起处理那些后果来说，假装从没发生过要容易太多。所以她略掉了Reese的问题，在接下来的路上什么也没说，忽假装她一切如常。

他们到达接头点时，Leon已经到了。这地点是他选的，是一个拥挤的咖啡店，因为他觉得在公共场合会“安全”一点，照他的话说，有目击证人。在Shaw走到他旁边坐下时，Leon微微朝里瑟缩了一下，这让她忍不住翻了个白眼。

“东西拿到了？”Shaw问。

“什么？没有‘你好’或是‘你怎样了’？都不需要先打个招呼？”Leon说，让Shaw恼火的咬了咬牙。

“你是拿到了，还是没有？”她从牙缝里挤出一句话。

“我拿到了。”他说，在桌下把一个包朝她踢了过来。Shaw弯下腰朝里看了一眼，所有她要的都在里面。觉得足够满意了，她随意的把那个包往肩上一甩，站了起来。

“呃……你们会付钱的对吧？”Leon问。

Shaw朝Reese瞥了眼，他沉下脸的速度几乎和她一样快。

“你内心的善意跑哪儿去了？”Reese问。

“那些东西付不了房租不是么？”Leon说，在Reese掏出钱包时舔了舔嘴唇。“你带了多少？”他问，一脸向往的看着Reese钱包里的那叠现金。

“我还不知道……Shaw，你觉得呢？”Reese说，“这些花销啊服务之类的……我觉得五十刀就足够了。”

“我觉得……二十刀。”Shaw说，Leon明显觉得被冒犯了，这让她忍不住的得意的笑了。

“你们认真的？”Leon说。

但Reese没有回答，注意力被Leon身后的某个人吸引了过去，Shaw顺着他的视线看了过去，惊讶的发现她认得那个女人，然后便意识到了那是谁。

“Zoe？”John说，跟个突然被汽车灯照到的小鹿一样。

“John。”Zoe说，没管咖啡师递过来的那杯咖啡，朝他们的桌子走了过来。

他们就那样相互瞪了好一会儿，Shaw在他们间来回瞥了几眼，觉得有些尴尬。Leon也瞪着他们，然后便利用这个机会一把抓过Reese手上的钞票夺门而出，Shaw从没见过Leon啥时候跑这么快过，这个贱人。她想了会儿要不要去追他，但Zoe接下来的动作吸引了她全部的注意，她都不觉得John有反应过来，因为那动作实在太快、太出乎意料了。但她认为John一定切身实地的感受到了——Zoe的拳头着实的砸在了John的鼻子上，Shaw清楚的听到了鼻梁断裂的声音。

“我以为你们死了。”Zoe默默的说，看着John踉跄的后退了几步，血正顺着他的脸流到了衬衫上。

“我的理解是……John有一段时间没联系了，”Shaw猜到，禁不住坏笑了起来，“顺便，右勾拳不错。”

“谢谢。”Zoe说。与此同时，John狠狠的瞪着她们俩。

“我觉得你打断了我的鼻子。”John抱怨道，想用手止住血，但明显不怎么成功。Shaw递给他一张餐巾纸，决定先让他吃点苦头再说。

“你们怎么样了？”Zoe问Shaw，故意没理John。

“呃……挺好的。”Shaw说，觉得这是她这辈子撒过的最大一个谎，但Zoe并不需要知道太多。

Zoe转过身去拿她的咖啡，而Shaw知道Reese正急切的看着自己，明显想尽快逃离这里。Shaw不怪他，如果现在是她在John这个位置的话，她也会想立刻逃走。但她突然有了个主意，这主意Reese一定不会怎么喜欢，不过她还是决定试一试。

“嘿，Zoe？”Shaw问，“这周末你有空么？”

*

Root终于成功说服了Daniel，让他帮忙把她扶下床去客厅里坐坐，她能说服他的唯一原因是因为Shaw出去了，不然Daniel绝对不敢挑战Shaw的怒火。但能偶尔换换环境也挺不错的，Root已经厌倦了那每天一样的四堵墙。客厅里Gen正和Daizo一起坐在沙方上看电视，这让她忍不住微微笑了起来，但在意识到他们看的是什么之后Root忍不住翻了个白眼。复仇者联盟，Gen最爱的电影，自她搬入以来就看了至少十次，这还只是Root知道的，而且她还强迫着Root看了三次不止。而现在，她将要看第四次——Gen笑着抬起头看着她，在沙发上挪了个位置出来。甚至Jason都在，窝在一旁的椅子上，但他看起来并没旁边那俩一样兴奋，一脸的不情愿，看起来昏昏欲睡。

（注：Gen对复仇者联盟的执念来自于kesdax大大还没写的一个番外，番外时间在Natural Selection的尾声之前，讲述Gen和Root的第一次见面，里面Gen强迫Root看了复仇者联盟，期间Root和Shaw都无聊得想死嗯…）

Daniel帮她坐了下来，而Root能感觉到Harold从房间那头投过来的视线。毫无疑问，他不喜欢这个场景，正仔细的盯着她的一举一动。但她没理他，任由Gen在她耳边叽叽喳喳的抱怨着什么，不过她没怎么认真听，从床到沙发的这一路已经让她觉得筋疲力尽，得挣扎着才能睁开眼睛。

Gen手上有本漫画书，正忙着和电影比对，在他们看电影时Daizo会开口解释两句，明显也是这系列的狂热粉丝。他给Gen看了些他的漫画书，这几天里他们都被困在这房间里无所事事，而Gen几乎是狼吞虎咽的读完了它们，还吵着要看更多，对那个挪威神话里的超级英雄的执念只增不减。

若是在几周之前，Root可能只是会对Gen这狂热劲翻个白眼，但现在，她十分感激Gen能有些转移注意力的东西，能让她不去想在那个仓库里的事，而据Daniel所说，她睡得也比前段时间好了很多。

前门被人推开了，Daniel微微瑟缩了一下，一脸内疚，明显的不打自招，这让Root很想恨铁不成钢的吼他两句。她转过头，发现Shaw正站在门那儿对着Daniel怒目而视，在Shaw来得及说什么之前Daniel就立刻起身消失得无影无踪。然后Shaw立刻便转过头来开始瞪着Root，但Root一点都不打算退缩，Shaw近些天这副严厉医生脸已经让她觉得无比烦躁。

“她是谁？”Gen对着她耳朵小声说，瞪着Shaw身后的那个女人。Root顺着Gen的视线看了过去，惊讶的挑了挑眉毛，接着注意力又迅速被John吸引了过去，他跟在两个女人身后进了门，一脸的血。

“Mr Reese，”Harold说，“你还好吧？”

John冲着他阴沉沉的一笑，什么也没说，但接着Root便看到Zoe（是这个名字么？Root不太确定）在洋洋得意的对着John笑得正开心。估计她就是John脸上那些血的罪魁祸首，Root想。

“Miss Morgan，”Harold说，从Reese身上移开了视线，“虽说很高兴能再次见到你，但你怎么会来这里？”

“这得问Shaw。”Zoe耸耸肩。

Harold又看向了Shaw，但她没理他质疑的目光，走过来在Gen面前的茶几上坐下，从Gen手上夺过遥控器关掉了电视。

“小鬼，我需要你去跟Zoe呆几天。”Shaw说。

“为什么？”Gen问，担忧的看了看Zoe。

“因为这里不安全。”Shaw说。

“但我不想去，”Gen说，视线从Root那儿移到Zoe身上，最后又落回到Shaw那里，“我想呆在这里。”

Shaw咬了咬牙，Root立刻便知道她马上就会吼出来，会说些愚蠢的话好让Gen动身，即便这可能会让Gen十分难过。

“嘿，”Root轻轻说，碰了碰Gen的肩吸引这孩子的注意，“把这当成个任务，你想知道Zoe是谁，而这就是一个了解她的机会。”

Gen皱着鼻子陷入了沉思，“就像在卧底一样么？”她慢慢说，Root点了点头。

“对，”Root说，“就像卧底一样，对吧Shaw？”

Shaw咽了咽喉咙，没看她们俩中的任何一个，“是吧我想。”

Gen咬着嘴唇沉默了一会儿，最后终于开了口：“好吧，我去。”

Root一直看着Gen，直到她回到房间里去打包东西。她转过头，正发现Shaw在仔细的盯着她。

“你不该下床的。”Shaw说，Root听不出她是在担忧还是在恼火，但在她来得及问之前，Shaw便起身离开了。

她抬起头时正对上Jason的视线，他冲她羞怯的一笑。她几乎就忘了他还在这里，Root不知道他对这事是怎么看的，不知道其他人是怎么看的，但她知道最好别问，所以她只是默默的看着Daizo收好了复仇者联盟的DVD等着Gen来拿。

几分钟之后Gen回来了，单肩背着包，低头瞪着自己的脚尖。

“这儿，”Shaw说，递给了她一个手机，“有事的话给我打电话，但——”

“只能在情况紧急的时候用，”Gen帮她补完了这句话，“我知道。”

Shaw轻轻一笑，短暂的捏了捏Gen的肩，“小鬼，你不会有事的。”

Gen忧伤的笑了笑，像是不怎么相信她的话，但当Daizo把DVD和一本没读过的漫画书一起递给她时，她还是明显振奋了起来。她依次拥抱了Daizo和Root，接着便顺从的加入了门口的Zoe和John。

“你喜欢看复仇者联盟么？”Gen抬头问Zoe，声音清亮。

“呃……没看过。”Zoe说，似乎被吓了一跳。

“噢，”John说，一脸坏笑，他也被强迫着看了好多次复仇者联盟，“你一定会喜欢的。”

Root看着John带着Zoe和Gen离开了公寓，她很高兴Gen能去个安全点的地方、一个幽灵找不到的地方。但Gen一出门，公寓里便静得吓人，一片令人不安的死寂，让Root想立刻叫她回来。没有Gen的身影，房里整个气氛都不太对劲，而Root希望Gen能留在自己身边，温暖而切实的向她证明Gen没事、证明一切都好，即便这代表着她还得再看十多次那愚蠢的电影。

Daniel又回来了，略显尴尬的清清嗓子，“呃，Shaw叫我把你弄回到床上去，她要给你打针。”

Root翻了个白眼，但还是让他把她扶了起来。她的腿伤已没那么糟了，但依然不太能自己走路，而在Daniel把她扶上床之后，她觉得比先前更累了，几乎就要直接睡过去。Daniel直接离开了，床边的人换成了Shaw，一只手拿着瓶抗生素，另一只手里拿着针管。

Shaw无言的准备好了注射，但在她抓着针管过来时，Root试图挣脱开去。

“能不能别这么胆小。”Shaw说，紧紧的抓住Root的手臂不让她乱动。

“我不喜欢针管。”Root说，Shaw翻了个白眼，但手上还是松了些。

“看着我，”Shaw说，Root照做了，抬头看着Shaw的眼睛，“我不是Control。”

“我知道。”Root说，用力咽了咽喉咙，朝下瞥了一眼，而这段时间里Shaw已迅速的完成了注射，Root甚至都没感觉到。“你很擅长这个。”Root静静的说，看着Shaw在针孔那儿压上一小片纱布。

“擅长什么，往人手上扎针？”Shaw轻快的说。

“不，”Root说，“擅长做一个医生，你怀念那时候么？”

Shaw顿了顿，移开了视线，最终开了口：“不。”

“你在撒谎么？”Root问。

Shaw没有回答她，转而去检查Root的腿伤，有人在她的裤子上开了条口以方便查看。这不是什么光鲜亮丽的装扮，但至少，她不必在每次需要换绷带的时候都要脱一次裤子。

等Shaw确认伤口和绷带都还足够干净后，她满意的直起身，问：“还疼得多么？”

Root耸耸肩，“还好。”她撒了谎，自从Shaw渐渐停了她的止痛药之后，伤口就疼得简直无法忍受。“或许你亲一口就都会好了。”她戏谑道，半以为Shaw会直接恼火的摔门而出。但Shaw没有，她低下头，轻轻的在绷带上留下一个吻。Root被惊得倒吸一口凉气，立刻便明白，有什么地方不太对劲了。

Shaw抬起头，盯着Root看了会儿，然后倾身轻柔的吻了上来，Root慢慢享受着这个过程、这感觉和这个味道。这是几天以来Shaw第一次以治疗之外的目的触碰她，但Root却只觉得万分震惊。这不太对劲，Shaw的动作是如此的轻柔，和往常截然不同。而当Shaw后退开去时，Root很想移开视线，把注意力集中在其他的什么上，但她却发现自己完全做不到，只能干坐在这里，眼睁睁的看着Shaw把她的心伤得千疮百孔。

“我做不到，”Shaw轻声说，摇了摇头，“我试过，但我做不到。”

眼泪顺着Root的脸源源不断的向下滚，她不知道自己是从什么时候开始哭的，也不知道她是否还能停得下来，“Shaw——”

“对不起。”

Root想要拉住她，但Shaw挣脱了她的手，离开了这个房间，离开了Root的 _生命_ ，而Root却什么也不能做，只能眼睁睁的任由它发生，只能徒劳的哭泣着，惊讶着这有多么的疼。


	9. Chapter 9

Shaw一出门便觉得糟糕透了，但她不能回去，不管她有多么的想这样做。 _这样对她们俩都好_ ，她一遍又一遍的告诉自己，但离那个房间越远，她就越发的无法相信这个理由。

“Daniel，进度如何了？”她问，走到Daniel身后，从他肩膀上方看着Greer的电脑。她其实一点都不关心进度怎样，她只是需要点东西来分散注意力、而他刚好又离她最近而已。

“不怎么好。”Daniel头也不抬的说。

但Shaw根本就没听他在说些什么，“Finch呢？”

“带Bear散步去了。”Daniel说。Shaw皱皱眉，明白Reese一旦知道会立刻被吓得屁滚尿流，他还依然坚持着把所有人（包括Harold）都锁在安全屋里，坚信外面十分不安全。

“我要出去一躺。”Shaw最后说，无神的瞪着他前方的位置。

“呃……”Daniel说，终于停下了手，抬起头仔细的观察着她，“你没事吧？”他问。

“没事。”她撒谎道，觉得她这辈子都再不可能“没事”了。但她没给Daniel进一步询问的机会便直接朝外走，Daniel的视线一直跟着她，直到她狠狠的摔上了门。

Shaw不知道她能去哪儿，只知道她得离开这里，不能回家，Root的东西都还在那儿。但不管怎样，喝一杯总不会又什么问题，反正几个街区外就有个酒吧。Shaw决定直接过去，希望没人会去那儿找她。

酒吧里嘈杂又拥挤，但Shaw还是成功的从人群中挤了过去，在吧台上找了个空座，给自己要了杯威士忌。她脸上的表情和眼神确保了没人会来跟她搭讪，Shaw静静的坐在那儿，慢慢的把一整晚时间耗在酒精中，尽力不去想其他的任何事，但却悲惨的失败了。

她满脑子都是Root，都是她对Root做的那些事。

Shaw本以为这样会容易一些，能让她不去想Root，便再不用听到那三个字。但现在那声音只是越来越大，连酒精都无法消除，只让她觉得自己在被一点点的蚕食掉、最后只留下一个支离破碎的空壳；让她想把那所有的东西都从她体内生生扯出、狠狠的踩在上面，直到它们再也不会出现。

但这些她都做不到，她只能再叫上一杯酒，希望这样能稍稍有所缓解，但酒精都没有任何效果，最后只让她觉得恶心又迷茫。

Daniel给她打了好几次电话，但她都任由那些电话进了语音信箱，也懒得去听Daniel的留言。直到John给她发了条短信，才让她决定放下酒、回去看看他们到底在大惊小怪些什么。

 _快回来，_ _Daniel_ _有了发现_ 。

但Shaw发现自己一点也不关心Daniel发现了什么，她只想坐在这里喝到烂醉如泥，让她什么也不用想，什么也不用做。但有个声音一直在心里提醒她，提醒她幽灵依然逍遥法外，还和Greer搅在一起，这些都让她十分不安，Shaw知道事情还远远没结束，而不管Greer和那个幽灵的下一步计划是什么，在事已成定局之前他们都没人能发觉。

她一口喝完杯里剩下的酒，付完钱，从人群中挤出了酒吧。外面的冷空气就如耳光一般拍在她脸上让她清醒了过来，而这也正是Shaw需要的，酒吧里的空气闷得让她窒息。她没醉，她还没幸运到那程度，但她回去时，脚步已坚定了很多。

Daniel依然是她走之前的那个姿势，身旁一左一右的站着Finch和Reese。

“请别告诉我是什么鸡毛蒜皮的小事。”Shaw阴沉沉的说。

Reese冲她挑了挑眉，但她没理他，恶狠狠的瞪着Daniel，直到他终于磕磕绊绊的说出了理由。

“所以我，呃，照你说的又检查了下Greer的电脑，”Daniel解释道，“然后我记起来，你说他那个地方像根本没人住一样。”

“所以呢？”Shaw说，揉了揉额头。Daniel花了这么长的时间还没说到点子上，这让她已十分不耐烦。

“所以，”Daniel说，一点都没被她的不耐烦所影响，“Greer的电脑上只有空的日程表和一些购物清单……”

“然后呢？”Shaw不耐烦的说，还是不知道他到底在表达些什么。

“如果他都不住那儿的话，电脑里为什么会有购物清单？”

“因为那些不是购物清单。”Shaw说，终于明白了他的意思。

“不是，”Harold兴奋的说，“它们是邮件的附件。”

Daniel瞥了他一眼，似乎在恼火锋头都被Finch抢走了，“邮件已经找不到了，”Daniel解释道，“但我在这些清单里发现了些隐藏信息。”

“幽灵发来的？”

Daniel点点头，“我觉得是。”

“他们说了什么？”Shaw问，不清楚自己还想不想知道。

“我觉得那些都是旧信息，”Daniel说，“在你们开始盯着公寓后，Greer和那个幽灵估计找到了新的联系方式。”

“Daniel，他们都说了些什么？”Shaw说，声音绷得紧紧的。

Daniel重重的咽了咽喉咙。

“他们在谈论the Machine。”Harold虚弱的说。

“我们觉得他们应该是对它做了些什么。”Daniel继续说。

“怎么做的？”Shaw问。她完全可以相信这个理论，几周来the Machine都有点不太对劲（至少几周，她不知道那之前Root还瞒了她多久）。

“不知道。”Reese说。

“Harold，”Shaw慢慢的说，这情况的持续时间太久，让她十分不安，“我觉得我们该去the Machine那儿看看了。”

Harold微微瑟缩了下，似乎不太喜欢这个提议，但他们需要他的配合。自六个月前那三个男孩往Samaritan的服务器里上传了the Machine的代码后，只有Harold知道the Machine现在的位置。他移动了它的位置，确保Decimal和Control、或是其他任何人都不会发现它，但现在看来……这个幽灵和Greer已经找到了那个地方。

“Finch，Shaw说的没错，”Reese说，“如果他们对the Machine做了什么的话，我们需要去确认一下。”

Finch盯着自己的脚尖摇了摇头，但接着他又抬起头，瞪着他们俩，像是下了什么决心。“好吧，”他最后说，“但我们现在就得去。”

他们点头表示同意，Daniel迅速的拿起了他和Greer的电脑，Shaw跟着Reese走进了一个卧室，看着他从床下拖出一大包武器，抬头示意Shaw先挑。Shaw拿了两把贝雷塔和一些多出来的弹药，确认枪都上好膛了之后才拉上保险、塞进牛仔裤的腰带里。

“我们结束了，”她突然说，往夹克里藏了几个弹夹，“我提的。”Reese停住了动作，抬头看着她，在他一直都没说话之后她又进一步阐释道：“我和Root，反正本来就不该开始。”

Reese耸耸肩，“如果你一定要这么想的话。”

“这又是什么意思？”Shaw咬牙切齿的说。

Reese好一会儿都没说话，拿起把枪试了试重量。

“Root说了句你不喜欢的话，”Reese说，把枪塞进口袋里，“然后你被吓坏了。”

Shaw移开了视线，“说得就像我会听你的建议一样，”她悻悻的说，“你有……多久？超过一年吧？都没给Zoe打电话，她一直都以为你死了。”

Reese轻轻笑了笑，但眼里毫无笑意，“但至少我知道自己是怎么想的，也敢于去面对它们。”

Shaw不知道该怎么回答，沉默的看着Reese离开了。她又拿出一把枪，跟着出去了。

“这儿，”Shaw说，把枪递给了Daniel，“以防万一。”

Daniel瞪着它看了一会儿，似乎被吓到了，但过了一会儿还是点点头接了过去。

“只要别指着我们就行。”她补充道。

Daizo突然冒了出来，一脸希冀的看着她，似乎以为她也要给他发把枪一样。

“你以为你在干嘛？”Shaw说，尽力不让自己显得太过不爽。

“和你们一起。”Daizo说，在她和Daniel之间来回看了几眼，显得如此年轻而纯洁，只能让Shaw想到他和Gen在一起时的样子，都还是孩子而已。

“不行，”Shaw说，“你留在这儿，看好Root。”

Daizo勉强点点头，而Daniel如释重负的看了她一眼，张嘴似乎想说些什么，但Shaw打断了他。

“反正他也不会瞄准。”她说，但Daniel依然冲着她了然的笑了。

“要不你再查下这个幽灵的地下网。”Daniel建议道。

“我电脑坏了。”Daizo说。

“那就用Jason的。”Daniel说，就像这是个再显然不过的解决方案一样。

“话说回来，那个三号书呆子跑哪儿去了？”Shaw问，无法忍受他坐在Root床边的画面。她可以肯定，要不了多久他就会一路趁虚而入、利用现在这局面做些让她全然无法接受的事。

Daniel耸耸肩，“我觉得他应该是出去买牛奶什么的。”

“‘呆在屋里’这话很难懂么？”John大声抱怨道，意有所指的瞪着Finch，Finch不好意思的笑了笑。

Shaw顿了顿，回头朝Root的房间看了一眼，不知道要不要让她知道发生了什么，毕竟，Root比其他人更有权利知道the Machine到底出了什么事。但Shaw无论如何都都迈不出脚步，害怕会在里面看到她无法承受的东西。所以她猛地转身朝外走，都没看路，直接撞在在Daizo身上，而对方正一脸的好奇的瞪着她。

“干嘛？”她吼道。

“你没事吧？”Daizo问。

“为什么所有人都不停的问我这个？”Shaw恼火的说，“我没事。”

她没留给Daizo反应的时间便直接冲出了公寓，慌忙赶上了其他人的脚步。

*

“你把the Machine藏在这儿？”Shaw问，抬头看着眼前这栋一百多层的摩天大楼。

“感觉这比其他地方都要好，”Harold说，“按天出租给我控制的几个无关痛痒的小公司，the Machine的服务器在地下室，只有我有权限。”

“好吧，那我们还等什么？”Shaw轻快的说，跟着他进去了，“来，跟the Machine聊聊去。”

“我觉得我们或许该带上Root。”Daniel在她身后咕哝了句。

“别乱想，成么？”Reese迅速回答。Shaw从肩膀上回过头，狠狠的瞪着他们俩，但Daniel只是无神的看着她，没再说话。

去地下室需要钥匙和密码，他们一进电梯，Finch就掏出了把钥匙，往面板上输密码，速度之快让Shaw完全没看清。电梯缓缓开始向下，轿厢里一片死寂。

电梯门开时，Shaw本以为Greer和幽灵会准备好了埋伏等他们，但迎接他们的只有the Machine服务器平稳的嗡鸣声。

“这里有接入口。”Finch对Daniel说，Daniel立刻便朝Finch指的方向走了过去，打开电脑连上了服务器。

“这要花多久？”Shaw说，已经开始觉得无聊透顶。

Finch牢牢的盯着她，“需要多久我们就待多久，”在Reese伸手去碰一个机箱时他又立刻加了一句，“别碰，什么都碰。”

“我又没打算碰什么。”Shaw咕哝道，同时Reese不好意思的缩回了手。

“嗯……”Harold严厉的说，朝Daniel走了过去。

Reese翻了个白眼，走到Daniel身后看着他工作。他坚持了十分钟，直到Daniel开始抱怨他的影子挡了光。最终他又走回了Shaw这里，看起来有些尴尬，犹犹豫豫的朝一个服务器偏了偏似乎想往上面靠，但同时又不敢挑战Harold的怒火。

“你走的时候Gen还好么？”Shaw静静的问，没去看他，直直的瞪着前方，似乎对服务器的指示灯产生了强烈的兴趣。

“她和Zoe挺合得来的，”Reese说，Shaw能感到他正看着她，“她不会有事的。”

“好吧。”Shaw舒了口气，朝Finch和Daniel走了过去，想看看他们进度如何。

她不怎么喜欢Daniel那副愁眉苦脸的样子，“怎么了？”

Daniel短暂的瞥了他一眼，把笔记本递给了Finch，“我觉得你应该再看下这个。”

Harold接过电脑，而Shaw看着他脸上的表情在短短三秒内从好奇变成了忧虑。

“怎么会这样。”Finch说，在电脑上敲了几行指令，脸上的忧虑更深了。

“怎么了？”Reese说，走过来站在Shaw身旁，“Harold？”他担忧的问。

“The Machine的基础代码，”Daniel说，“它们……不一样了。”

“怎么不一样了？”Shaw问，不太喜欢这句话后的意思。

“就像被人彻底重新改写了遍一样。”Daniel解释道。

“目的？”Reese问。

“不知道，”Daniel说，口齿不清的解释道，“但这严重破坏了the Machine的高级功能，就像人的大脑神经细胞退化了一样。”

“你是说……the Machine患了阿兹海默症？”Shaw不可置信的问，挣扎着想听明白他到底在说些什么。

“差不多是那样，”Daniel含糊的说，“这能解释the Machine为什么从没给我们警示过幽灵的事，因为它总一直忘。”

如果他说的没错的话，这也能解释the Machine为什么没再和Root说话，为什么用老方法给他们提供号码。

“这不可能，没人办得到，”Finch不可置信又气势汹汹的说，“唯一可能性，便是在给Samaritan的服务器上传代码的那个时候，就有人把那些代码给改了。”

Shaw朝Reese瞥了一眼，记起他曾给她说过六个月前他是怎么在Samaritan的服务器（ _这些_ 服务器）边上找到了黄金三角的，the Machine又是如何给了他们每人一段自己的代码、让他们执行它的生存计划。Reese看了她一眼，然后又和她一起看向了Daniel。

“干嘛？”他十分愚蠢的叫了起来，眼睛瞪大了，“不是我！”

“没人说是你，蠢货，”Shaw说，“有没可能是Greer自己派人过来对这些服务器干了什么？”

“不可能，”Finch皱眉说，“那样行不通。”

“Daniel？有想法么？”Reese问，但Daniel没听他说话，他脸色突然苍白了下来，瞪着空气，像是忘了自己是谁一样。

“Daniel？”Shaw说，不怎么喜欢他现在脸上的表情。Daniel被她的声音吓了一跳，转头看着她。

“我要用我的笔记本。”他说，在Finch来得及反对之前便一把从他手上夺过了电脑。

“要笔记本干嘛？”Shaw问。

但Daniel没理她，疯狂的敲击着键盘，“我想我知道我们的幽灵是谁了。”

“怎么知道的？”Finch问，眉头因困惑而皱成了一团。

“我只需要确认一下……”Daniel说，“她是个蛮聪明的孩子，那手表上没多大容量能让她不间断的存储音频和视频记录，她把它设置成每十分钟抓拍一张。”

“Daniel，”Shaw说，努力压住她满腔的恼火，“你到底在说些什么？”

“Gen的手表，”Daniel迅速解释道，语速之快让Shaw得集中全部注意力才能听懂，“她一从仓库回来，我就把所有的东西从里面下载了下来，但你们很快就带着Root回来了，我就把这事全忘了。”

“你是说Gen的手表拍到了那个幽灵？”Reese问。

“对。”Daniel上气不接下气的说，敲了下键盘，然后便瞪着屏幕不动了。Shaw本觉得他先前的脸色就已经足够苍白了，而现在他的脸色只能用病态的惨白来形容，像是有人在不停的击打着他的腹部、让他不能呼吸。

“Mr Casey？”Finch说。

Daniel把笔记本转了个方向，好让他们都能看清。在认出照片上那人是谁后，Shaw觉得她整个肺里的空气都被榨得一干二净。

这便是他们的那个幽灵。

“艹。”有人说，Shaw不知道那人是她自己还是Reese。

*

Root觉得她这辈子都没哭得这么狠过，当眼泪终于止住时，她的眼睛又酸又疼，整个人就像什么都没剩下一样，内心空荡荡的一片。她不知道自己在这儿坐了多久，无神的盯着前方发呆，让Shaw最后的那些话一次次的在脑里回荡。

 _我做不到_ 。

她应该做点什么的，或是说些什么，不让Shaw出去。她应该收回那句话，假装她并不是那个意思。

 _我试过，但我做不到_ 。

但当时Root什么也没做，而现在……她也不知道该做些什么，也不知道她还能怎么办，她不想做回原来的那个她，但没了Shaw，她也不知道自己还能是谁。

现在，她连the Machine也没了。

Root自醒来后就没听到 _她_ 说过一个字，这让她不得不接受一个事实——the Machine也丢弃了她。

 _对不起_ 。

但Shaw的道歉又有什么用呢？它们毫无意义，也丝毫都缓解不了她心中的疼痛，而每次她一想到Shaw离开时的场景，心都疼得像是要被撕裂一样。

“Root？”

Root猛地抬起头，发现Jason正站在门边，但她几乎是立刻便移开了视线，Jason眼里正带着满满的担忧，让她无法承受。

“你没事吧？”Jason问，谨慎的朝屋里走了一步。

Root没理他，尽量不着痕迹的擦干了脸，她不知道她现在看起来有多糟，只希望其他人能让她一个人呆一会儿。

“我给你带了些吃的，”Jason说，“但我觉得……你或许还不饿。”

“我不饿。”Root说，声音小得几乎连自己都听不见。

“是和Shaw有关么？”Jason猜道，在她床边的凳子上坐了下来，把那碟食物放在了脚边，她下意识的向后缩了缩，“想聊聊么？”

Root很想大笑出声，因为无论如何她都不可能和Jason谈论这个话题。“走开，Jason。”她冷冷的说，但他似乎一点都不为所动。

“Root，我是你的朋友，”他说，“仅此而已。”

“仅此而已？”她说，一点儿也不相信他，“Jason，如果我不想要‘仅此而已’呢？”

Jason盯着她看了一会儿，眼神陌生，像是完全不明白她的意思，她自己也不清楚。但Jason没再说话，只是仔细的看着她，像是在等她的下一步动作，只不过Root自己也不知道她下一步该做什么。

“Jason，你是的对的，”Root说，低头看着自己的手，“Shaw……”

“我从没希望我是对的，”他说，从椅子上站起来坐到床边上，“我不想看到你受伤。”

Root任由他握住了自己的手，他的大拇指温柔的划过她的掌心，满是慰藉。

“Jason。”她说，但话一出口变成了一声啜泣，眼泪又开始顺着脸往下淌。

“嘿，”他说，用拇指抹去了她脸上的泪，“没事了。”

“不，有事。”Root说。然后她便吻了上去，她的手紧紧的抓着他的后颈，把他一点点向自己拉近。在他抓住她的手腕时，她尽力不让自己畏缩着后退，不让自己去思考这有多么的荒谬。她没有后退，任由自己继续吻着他，但她满脑子都是Shaw的身影，满脑子都想着他为什么不是Shaw，她只想要Shaw。

Jason的动作是如此轻柔，而Shaw的吻总是粗暴而满是挑逗；他下巴上的胡茬刺刺的，而Shaw的皮肤却总是光滑柔软，如同一片空白的地图一般任由Root发掘；Jason的触碰中满是情感，任由眼睛表露出他充盈的情绪，他有着Shaw所有没有的东西，有着所有Root需要的东西。

“Root！”Daizo在外面叫了她一声。

Daizo冲进来时Root被吓了一大跳，猛地把Jason推开了。但她知道这都是徒劳而已，知道Daizo已经看到了刚才所有的事。

Daizo死死的瞪着他们，脸色苍白的僵在原地，手里紧紧的抓着一个笔记本。Root本以为他只是震惊过度了而已，但他脸上却是些其他的什么情绪，在Jason站起来时他微微朝后退了一步。

“那不是我的电脑么？”Jason说，眼睛瞪着Daizo，语调冷了下来。

Daizo没说话，飞快的退出了房间，Jason立刻便跟了出去。

然后Root才意识到Daizo脸上是什么表情，那晚他们差点死在Austin Devine手里时他就是这个样子，像是在极度恐惧着什么。而就在这时，Root知道有什么不对劲了。

外面有了什么东西碎掉的响声，Bear狂吠了起来，然后尖声呜咽了一声便再没了声音。Root忽略掉腿上的疼痛，强迫自己站了起来，咬着牙才没痛呼出声，每迈出一步，全身都像有火焰席卷而过一样的疼。不知花了多久，她才一瘸一拐的走到了房间门口，奇迹般的没直接倒在地上。

但眼前的场景让Root僵立在了原地，Daizo瑟缩着，全身都在剧烈的颤抖，让Root有些惊讶他竟然还能站着。而Jason……Jason正站在房间的另一角，手上抓着把枪，枪口牢牢的对着Daizo的脑袋。

“到底发生什么了？”Root说，自欺欺人的告诉自己这只是Jason在生气Daizo未经允许就用了他的电脑而已，但Root知道，事实一定并非如此。

“Root，你就是喜欢死咬着不放对吧？”Jason说，声音比任何时候都要冷酷，和先前在她房里时的语调形成了鲜明对比。

“Jason。”Root说，然后有些惊讶为何自己的声音还能如此平稳。

Daizo开始用日语说着说么，速度之快让Root完全不能听懂。

“啊啊，”Jason骂道，对着他的头挥了挥手里的枪，“说英语。”

但Daizo迅速的住了口，就像忘记了英语一样、就像忘记了该怎么说话一样。他朝Root看了一眼，眼里满是迷茫和孤独，让她想伸手抱住他。但她不敢，Jason正随意的晃着手里的枪，像是他们俩有谁敢乱动就会直接毫不犹豫的开枪一样。

“你做了什么？”Root说，对他眯了眯眼睛，尽力忽略掉腿上的疼痛。

“怎么？”Jason得意的笑了，“认不出我的声音？”

他骤变的语调让Root禁不住打了个冷战，那声音如此冷酷，像极了电话里的那个男人。

“是你？”Root倒吸了口凉气，突如其来的事实打了她一个措不及防，“你就是那个幽灵，the Machine……”

Jason大笑了起来，笑声如刀一样直接插入了她的胸膛里，“我往 _她_ 的代码里加了点东西，不让她看到我还有我做的那些事情。Root，这招还是从你那儿学的。”他补充道，而Root尽力不让自己去想当初他是怎么帮她建立起Samaritan的那些盲点的，好让他们都能活下来，让 _他_ 能活下来。

她尽力不去想他到底玩了他们多久、玩了 _她_ 多久，不去想她为什么都从未发现，不去想她曾有多么的 _信任_ 他。

“但那之前，”Root说，摇了摇头还是无法相信这个事实，“我们帮你从CIA逃出来，那又是……”

“Jason Greenfield这个身份和我其他的那些事是完全分离开的，”Jason解释道，“你的Machine从没发现，但在我们第一次见面时我就知道你是谁，也知道是谁在你耳里说话。然后我就知道我需要把工作……暂停一会儿，至少得等到我能接触到你的Machine的时候再说。”

这时房里的电话猛然响了起来，声音高亮，让Root吓了一跳，Jason没理它，Root和Daizo也没人敢接。她不知道Jason是否真能扣动扳机、真能毫不犹豫的结束他们的生命，他是幽灵，从来只远程操控，绝不弄脏自己的手，也不让任何线索指向自己。就因为这样他才能隐藏这么久，才能玩弄他们这么久。

但如果必要、如果他还要保持自己这个秘密身份的话，Root毫不怀疑他动手的决心。

Root突然觉得如释重负，因为Shaw把Gen送走了，她没在这里，不会在这里被枪指着。

“Gen？”Root粗重的喘着气，挣扎着想弄明白他为什么要带走她，为什么要让一个11岁的孩子经历如此多的痛苦。

Jason笑了，“声东击西，你女朋友死咬着Greer不放。”

“所以你就绑架了Gen？”Root吼道，Jason只是耸了耸肩。

“至少让你们都忙乎了一会儿，本来，任何人都不会受伤。”他说，遗憾的朝她正勉力支撑着的腿瞥了一眼，而Root不知这是否又是他另一个谎言而已。

“那Greer呢，你在为他工作？”Root问。

“不，”Jason说，像是被冒犯了，“我们是同盟，好吧……暂时而已。”

“同盟做什么？”Root问，不清楚自己是否真想知道答案，但在来得及思考前这句话就已经脱口而出。

“为了接管the Machine，”Jason说，就像这是再明白不过的事一样，“我需要他的公司帮我造个东西……一个可以控制the Machine高级功能的接入器，把它变成一个开放式系统，而现在，都准备好了。我想这就是Daizo在我电脑上看到的东西对吧？Greer的消息？”

Daizo心不在焉的点点头，依然震惊得说不出话。

“所以现在……我只需要the Machine而已。而你，”Jason继续说，把枪口稳稳的对准了Root，“会告诉我 _她_ 在哪儿。”

Root摇摇头，“我不——”

“不，你知道，”Jason打断了她，“别撒谎，你可是 _她_ 的人形交互界面……好吧，至少你曾经是，你觉得我可能相信你不知道Finch把 _她_ 藏哪儿了么？”

“我真不知道。”Root说。

“行吧，”Jason说，似乎放弃了，然后握紧了手里的枪，“反正杀掉你也只是迟早的事。”

“Jason。”Root说，就像Jason真会因此停手一样。

“Root，你和我，”Jason忧伤的说，“我们本可以干些惊天动地的事出来，事情成这样我也很抱歉。”

Root没有移开视线，在他杀了她时，她至少要确保Jason得看着她的眼睛。而当她瞪着他手里的枪时，她唯一能想到的便是Shaw，想着她的死是否终于能让Shaw感觉到点什么。

枪响了，但与此同时Daizo高喊了一声“不！”然后挡在了她面前。

子弹穿透了他的胸膛，让他踉踉跄跄的向后倒在了Root身上。她接住了他，但她的腿没法支撑柱两个人的重量，最终他们都倒在了地上。Daizo伏在她身上，血顺着他的胸膛不住的往外淌。她的腿疼得像被撕裂了一般，但Root没去理它。

“Daizo。”Root低声说，想止住汹涌而出的血，但温热的血液迅速的盖过了她的手，如同暴雨里汛期的湍流一样无法阻挡。

“愚蠢的小屁孩。”Jason骂道，走过来用枪重新指着Root的脑袋。

一声枪响，但来源却不是Jason。一颗子弹穿过了他的肩膀，Jason向前倒下了，枪从他手里飞了出去。

Root抬起头，发现Shaw正站在门口，粗重的喘着气，但枪依然牢牢的指着地上的Jason，他正在艰难的朝着飞出去的枪爬了过去。Shaw平稳的走了过来，一脚把地上的枪踢了老远，用力踩上Jason中枪的肩膀不让他再有动作。

“Jason，你的尾巴藏得还不够好。”她说，而Root能分辨出她正有多么的生气——声音因克制而绷得紧紧的，手也轻微的有些颤抖、不让自己直接一枪打在他脑门中间。Shaw抬起脚，重重的踩在他脸上将他踢晕了。

但这些对于Root来说都如同儿时记忆一样的模糊，她的全部注意力都集中在怀里的Daizo身上。

Daizo依然睁着眼，但里面却没有任何的神采，他也没有任何动作，是如此的安静，而她模糊的想着他是否会觉得冷，她想张开手环住他让他温暖起来、让他 _平安_ 。

Shaw在她对面跪下，手指压在Daizo的颈部，而Root想尖声吼起来、让她不要碰他。一会儿之后，Shaw放开了手，但Root只是把Daizo向自己拉近了些。

“Root。”Shaw说。

但Root没理她，她满眼只有Daizo、只有Daizo的那些血。Shaw抓着她的手腕想拉开她，但Root挣脱了她的手，把Daizo抱得更紧了。

“Root，你已经做不了什么了。”

Shaw不知道何时出现在了她后面，一手环在Root的腰上，一手又抓住了她的手腕。Root想要挣脱开去，但在她用力挣扎时Shaw依然稳稳的抱着她，身体和她紧紧的贴在一起。

“你已经做不了什么了。”Shaw重复道，声音轻柔（太过轻柔，让她想让Shaw闭嘴）。Shaw的嘴唇轻轻的贴在Root耳旁，“他已经走了。”

“不。”Root哭喊道，再次挣扎了起来，但Shaw只是将她抱得更紧了。和Daizo冰冷死寂的身体相比，Shaw的身体是如此的温热而充满活力。然后Root便停止了挣扎，不明白这一切的意义何在，她向后靠在Shaw身上，想从她身上寻找一点慰藉，即便她已不再有权利能这样做。

Shaw将她提了起来，在Daizo的头砸在地上时Root发出了一声响亮的呜咽，任由Shaw半抱半拽的带她回了房间。腿上的伤早已没了感觉，Shaw让她坐在床边上，然后跪下来检查她的伤口。缝合线一点没断，但Root突然想去撕扯它们，想让它 _流血_ ，但在她碰到伤口之前Shaw便又抓住了她的手腕。

“别这样。”Shaw轻柔的说。Root没有尝试去挣脱，她已再也没有了力气。

“我都不知道为什么我还要和人纠缠不清，”Root说，在自己听来她的声音都是如此飘忽冷漠，如同远处的回声一样，“他们只会在最后让你失望。”

“Root。”Shaw说，声音带着鼻音，像是喉咙里哽着些什么一样，她抬头小心翼翼的看着Root。

“Gen看错你了，”Root说，视线直接穿过了Shaw，不想去看她，害怕着如果真看着Shaw，她会失控、会如脆弱的薄片一样直接崩溃掉，“你根本就没有任何感情，等她明白时，你也会伤透她的心。”

Shaw如触电般甩开了她的手，没有说话。

“你让我嫉妒。”Root低声说，希望能让这些感情都停下来，希望能不必感受到Daizo的死，这样她便不会如此的疼，就像正有人拿着锤子一次次毫不留情的砸着她的腹部一样。

Shaw什么也没说便走了出去，而Root只能瞪着自己满手的鲜血，不由自主的想着她其实也是扣动扳机的凶手之一。


	10. Chapter 10

Shaw的眼睛一直没从Daizo身上离开，她强迫自己看着他，看着Jason留下的恶果，决定不让自己感觉到什么。这很容易，能轻松的排开一切情绪，假装它们从未存在过一样。

她走到房间另一头，发现Bear正躺在沙发旁。她蹲下来，欣慰的发现他还在呼吸，Shaw伸手检查了一番，发现他应该是被人踢断了几根肋骨，除此之外便并没有什么大碍，可以让她先去处理些其他的事。

Jason依然昏迷着，不过肩膀上的枪伤已没再流血。她把他的手牢牢的绑在前面，挣扎了会儿要不要先把他的伤处理了，但最后决定或许不处理更好。

然后她才意识到她的手机在响，也不知道响了多久。她机械的伸出手，沉默的接通了。

“Miss Shaw？”Finch说，声音带着点惊吓，“你在安全屋了么？”

“抓到Greenfield没？”Reese以同样音量说，明显是开了免提。

“嗯。”Shaw说，声音低沉又沙哑，她不太确定他们有没有听到。

“Miss Shaw，我们这里出了一点状况，”Finch说，“我本想从the Machine的基础代码里去掉Mr Geenfield的那些干扰，但这些操作便激活了一个隐藏病毒。”

“像个绊网，”Daniel解释道，“我们不可能事先发觉。”

“他们是在说，”Reese阐释说，“如果不及时阻止这个病毒的话，它会杀死the Machine。”

“而且Mr Greenfield大约是唯一能阻止它的那个人。”Harold说。

Shaw并没听清他们在说什么，而实话说她也没听，发现自己并不怎么关心the Machine，也不太关心那些其他的问题。

她没说话，电话两边都沉默了一会儿，然后Harold又开了口：“Miss Shaw？还在听么？”

Shaw依然没有反应，她盯着地上的那些血，看着它们将地毯渐渐浸红。

“Shaw？”Reese催促说。

“Daizo死了。”Shaw说，电话那头立刻沉默了。她不喜欢这样，这沉默似乎掏空了她体内所有的东西，只留下一个空壳，令人窒息，而她迫切的需要些噪音、需要些疼痛和尖叫。

半响后，Harold才开口：“天……”

“Shaw，”Reese一字一句的说，“Root没事吧？”

Shaw清了清嗓子，“没事，我刚好赶上。”

“Shaw——”

“但没来得及救下Daizo。”Shaw补充道，视线终于从血泊上移开了。

“Shaw，”Reese说，“你得把Greenfield带过来。”

“我得先照顾好Daizo。”Shaw说，她至少欠他这么多。

“Shaw，我们没时间了，”Reese说，“我叫Leon过来，让他来。”

Shaw重重的咽了咽喉咙，“我尽快。”她说，然后挂了电话。但她并没打算立刻行动，她还不想离开，不想把Daizo一个人留在这儿。她的理智告诉她这不重要，告诉她Daizo已经死了，她留不留下都没差。但她依然不想离开他，也不想把Root一个人留在这儿。如果Root从房里出来，Shaw不能确定她会作何反应。

因为她有些不安。Root的那些话虽大部分都是实话，而Root明显是想用那些话来伤她、刺激她（她或许也活该），但当那些句子从Root嘴里吐出来时，她依然觉得不安。就像Root在渐渐把自己封闭起来一样，把自己变成了一个毫无感情的空洞、把自己变成了 _她_ 。

不去感觉到任何东西、不去在乎，Shaw知道这有多么的容易。

地上的Jason突然动了动，Shaw立刻走了过去，握紧了手里的枪以防万一。

Jason抬起头看到了她，然后大笑了起来，笑声迅速的变成了一阵剧烈的咳嗽。他挣扎着控制住自己，靠着墙撑起身子，像是耗光了所有的力气一样，“接下来……你要威胁说杀了我？”他漫不经心的问，像是完全不在乎她会做什么一样。

“Jason，我不会杀你，”Shaw冷冷的说，“你不配。”

“噢对，”Jason嘲笑道，“因为你现在是好人了。”

Shaw微微抬起来下巴，没说话。

“都不问我为什么？”Jason问。

“我不关心。”

Jason得意的笑了，“Shaw，你一直都不会撒谎。”

他伸头朝她身后望了过去，她没有顺着他的视线朝后看，她知道他在看Daizo。傲慢渐渐从Jason的脸上消失了，他微微低着头，像是有些遗憾和不齿。Shaw犹豫着想了会儿这是否也是他装出来的，但她接着便决定不要相信Jason的任何话或是动作。

“我从没想……”Jason静静的说，“他非要跳出来挡在中间。”

Shaw咬了咬嘴唇没说话，因为一部分的她很高兴Daizo这样做了，这样地上那人便不会是Root。

“本来没人会受伤，”Jason说，“但你们一定要步步紧逼。”

“你就是这样为自己开脱的？”Shaw问，“把所有事都怪在我们头上？”

“工作而已。”Jason说，就像这能解释所有的事一样。

“Jason，你玩了我们很长时间。”Shaw说，想着自己为什么一直都没发现。他们没人发现，the Machine也没有，在它被Jason染指之前都没有。

“也不是一直都是。”Jason说。

Shaw嗤之以鼻，“绑架儿童、杀人……而且鬼知道你还为你所谓的工作做了什么……然后你还想让我相信你不是一直在玩我们？”

“你知道的，”Jason状似随意的说，“你把这些东西数落得罪恶滔天，但这跟Root原来做的那些事有什么区别？”

Shaw咬咬牙，把枪抓得更紧了。

“而且她比我还更愿意弄脏手，”Jason继续说，“我和Root……我们是同类人。”

这句话足够让Shaw朝他扑了过去，她抓着他的衬衫领子把他狠狠的砸在了墙上，脸威胁的逼近了他。

“她和你 _一点_ 、都不同。”她威胁说。

“只要能帮你晚上睡个好觉的话，随你怎么说。”Jason说，一点都没被凑到他面前的那把枪吓到。

“Jason，你个人渣。”Shaw咬牙切齿的说，狠狠放开了他。

在她后退时Jason得意的笑了，她知道他是在激她、想让她发怒做些蠢事出来，但她绝对不会让他得逞。

“告诉我怎么阻止那个病毒。”她说，没错过Jason闻言微微瑟缩的动作。

“先告诉我the Machine在哪儿。”Jason说。

“门儿都没有。”

“那好吧，”Jason说，“那么看来深受大家喜爱的上帝要永远消亡了。”

“不，”Shaw说，“我不觉得你或者Greer会让这事发生，所以你的后备计划是什么？”

Jason轻轻笑了出来，“想听我那些肮脏的小秘密？你觉得我会告诉你？”

“对，”Shaw说，拉下了保险栓，“你会告诉我。”

但Jason只是笑得更开了，这让Shaw觉得有些不安，就像被直接看穿了一样。

“这就对了，”Jason说，Shaw威胁的眯起了眼，“你何苦这么忍着，来啊Shaw，开枪啊，谅你也不敢。”

Shaw抿着嘴，什么也没说，也什么都没做，她不打算让他得到满足。

“你是怎么做到的？”Jason问，仔细的盯着她。

“做到什么？”Shaw吼道。

“假装你什么都感觉不到？”Jason说。

他的话如当头一棒击中了她。Shaw咽了咽喉咙，“谁说我是在假装的？”

Jason没有回答，接着门口传来了一声敲门声，分散了他们俩的注意。Shaw威胁了他两句叫他不要动，走到门前从猫眼向外看了看之后开了门。

Leon谨慎的看了她一会儿才走了进来，然后他便看到了角落里被绑住的Jason，接着是地上失去意识的Bear，然后……他的视线最终落在了Daizo身上，脸唰的一下便白了。

“呃，”Leon说，“到底发生什么了？”

Shaw揉了揉后颈没有回答他，注意到了他身上草草套上的紧急救护员制服，知道Reese一定是叫他立刻赶过来，他身后还有个医护担架车，腋下还夹着黑色的运尸袋。

“拿进来，”Shaw说，朝担架指了指。

Leon没发表异议，照着做了，她沉默的看着他把运尸袋在Daizo身旁展开。

“呃……你能……”Leon开口，含糊的朝尸体示意了一下，视线一直躲躲闪闪，“我一个人抬不动。”

Shaw重重的咽了咽喉咙，然后点点头，过去帮着Leon把Daizo的尸体放了进去，在Leon拉上拉链盖住他的脸时，她才终于叹出了一口不知道憋了多久的气。他们把尸体抬上担架车后，Shaw发现自己瞪着地上的那些血迹看了好一会儿，然后才强迫自己移开了视线。

“照顾好他，”她静静的说，“他本不应如此。”

Leon似乎被她吓住了，呆了会儿才推着担架车朝门走去。

“他在日本还有家人，”Jason突然说，Shaw转身狠狠的瞪着他，却发现他正低头看着自己脚尖，“一个姐姐，她或许会想要给他办个葬礼。”

Shaw看着Leon，“你有没办法可以……”她没了声音，不知道该如何说下去。

“我认识些人能办得到。”Leon静静的说。

等确认Leon走远了后Shaw才转过来走到Jason跟前。

“起来。”Shaw吼道。Jason抬起头，朝她晃了晃他被绑着的手，Shaw翻了个白眼，粗暴的抓着他的手肘把他拉了起来。

“告诉我怎么阻止病毒，”她说，把他朝门推了过去，“如果你不打算告诉我的话，你就尽可以和Reese好好聊聊了。”

Jason的脸明显苍白了一些，用力踩着脚下的地毯，“听着，就算我想，我也不知道怎么做。”Jason迅速说。

“你是什么意思？”Shaw说。

“只有一种特定的装置才能阻止这个病毒，就是我说的那个接入器，我当初就是特地这么设计的。”

“它在哪儿？”Shaw问。

“Greer帮我造的，”Jason解释道，“应该还在他那儿。”

“哪儿？”Shaw问，不确定要不要相信他。

“很明显，Decima科技。”Jason说，就像她问了个其蠢无比的问题一样。

“走。”Shaw说，把他朝门推了一把，“如果你胆敢乱动，”她警告道，“下一发子弹就绝不会只是擦伤而已了。”

Jason认命般抬起手，照她说的做了。

在出门前，Shaw允许自己最后往回看了一眼，Root房间的门依然禁闭着，从Shaw离开后就没发出过任何声音。不愿意去想这意味着什么，她强迫自己转身离开，强迫自己压下那股走回去的冲动。

反正，Root现在也不可能听进去她的话，明显也不想看到她。Shaw很理解，她不可能因此而怪她。

在往车走的路上Jason一直都没有异动，毫无怨言的坐进了副驾驶位，在开车时Shaw一直把枪保持在触手可及的范围内，看Jason的时间比看路的时间都还要多，时不时就会朝他瞥一眼确保他没有任何动作。她没发现左边那辆卡车是什么时候闯过红灯冲过来的，等看到时已经太迟了，卡车狠狠的撞在了她旁边的门上，让整个车都猛烈的翻转了起来。

车终于停下后，Shaw恍惚了好一会儿，与此同时Jason抓起了一片从挡风玻璃上碎下来的玻璃。她第一反应便是伸手抓枪，但左手却完全动弹不得，右手又够不着，只能眼睁睁的看着Jason给自己松了绑，然后她的世界便黑了下来。

*

Shaw醒来时，Jason已不见踪影，而她的头正一跳跳得疼得厉害，速度之快之猛，像是大脑要直接爆炸一样。她闭上眼，感觉到额头上湿了一片，立刻想抬手检查，但左手依然不能动弹，她用右手小心翼翼的试探了一下，才意识到肩膀脱臼了，她抹过额头，只留下了一手的血。 _脑震荡_ ，她想，挣扎着想保持清醒，但这实在太过艰难，疼痛正如电流般传过她的全身，让她忍不住呻吟了一声。接着她在恍惚间看到有人朝车这里走了过来，而如果她没看错的话，那人手里正拿着枪。

枪声响了，但身上并没新添上什么伤，她这才意识到倒下的是另一个人。她模糊的听见好像有人在叫自己名字，但那声音遥远又含糊，就像她正沉在水下一样。接着Fusco的脸便出现在了驾驶座旁边，他抓着她没受伤的手把她拖了出来。

Shaw躺在地上，避开左手用力撑起自己，好靠车坐着，尽力平稳着呼吸，“Greenfield呢？”

Lionel耸耸肩，“这里没别人了。”

Shaw意识到这场埋伏应该是Jason计划好的，尽管她不知道他是如何又是在什么时候办到的，但她可以肯定地上那个昏迷不醒的是Decima的人。

“你是怎么……”她开口，说出的每一个字都给她的脑袋带来一阵剧烈的疼痛，就像有人正拿着榔头往她的头上敲钉子一样，让她觉得又晕又恶心。

“Reese打给我的，”Fusco解释道，“他说你一句话没说就冲了出去，说你可能需要后援，你还好吧？”

“不太好，”她虚弱的说，“我们得回安全屋去。”

“我不能离开现场，”Fusco立刻激动的反驳道，“我刚开了枪。”

“Lionel。”Shaw咬牙警告道。

“好吧。”他说，扶她站了起来。她甩开他的手，自己朝他的车走了过去，路上尽力不被自己的脚绊倒，不让自己直接晕过去。

Fusco无言的开车把她带回了安全屋，但里面漆黑一片、空无一人，Root房间的门敞开着，让Shaw沉甸甸的意识到她已经走了。

但她还是进去确认了一番，里面没人，空荡荡的，让她觉得有些发冷。Shaw知道Root去了哪儿，如果Root想要复仇的话，目标便只可能是那一个地方。

Shaw回到客厅里，发现Fusco正站在那个染满血的地毯旁边，“要告诉我这到底发生什么了吗？”Lionel问。

但Shaw没理他的询问，重重的坐在沙发上，“来帮我弄下我的肩膀，它脱臼了。”

Fusco狐疑的看着她，“我不——”

“我怎么说你就怎么做，”她说，声音绷得紧紧的，用头朝房间那边的酒柜示意了一下，“拿上那瓶威士忌。”Fusco照做了，拿了酒和酒杯过来。

“你知道我已经戒酒了对吧？”他说。

“蠢货，是我喝。”Shaw说，懒得管杯子，从他手上一把夺过那瓶酒，直接用牙咬开酒盖对着瓶子就是一大口。

她叫Lionel照着她说的把肩膀接回原位，咬牙撑过了结束时那阵钻心的疼痛。Lionel额上冒出了细密的汗珠，谨慎的盯着她看，像是在怕自己做错了。

“没事。”她说，转了转左肩以示真的没事，好让他平静下来。肩膀依然疼得难以忍受，估计还会疼上好一阵，不过她决定暂时先不去管它。

“我真心觉得你应该去急诊室。”Fusco说。

“我没事。”Shaw干巴巴的说，从口袋里掏出她的手机，瞪着上面碎掉的屏幕看了好一会儿才意识到它已彻底报废了，她随手把它往边上一丢。“你手机给我。”她说，伸出了手。

Lionel叹了口气，把手机递给了她，指了指她的额头，“你最好处理下那个。”

“那边。”Shaw说，指了指身后的房间。Lionel朝她指的方向走了过去，Shaw迅速的拨着电话，惊讶的发现竟然接通了。

“Root？”Shaw严厉的说，“你到底跑哪儿去了？”

“Jason逃了对吧？”

Root的声音空洞而冰冷，而Shaw知道这和手机没有关系。

“他会毁了the Machine。“Root继续说，就像她是世上唯一那个能阻止他的人一样。

“你以为你能靠一条腿走多远？”Shaw吼道。

“我必须去，”Root说，“我得阻止他。”

“Root，等等，”Shaw说，强迫着自己把语调放轻柔一点，“求你，等我一起。”

但Root已经挂掉了电话。

Shaw紧紧的抓着Fusco的手机，尽力想让脑筋动起来，但头上一跳跳的疼痛让思考太过困难。她都不知道Fusco是什么时候回来的，直到他掏出一根湿毛巾擦去她额头上的血，然后又拿出个创口贴往她伤口上凑。她拍开他的手，对着他怒目而视。

“我要借你的车。”她说，Lionel翻了个白眼，但什么也没说便把钥匙递给了她。Shaw接了过来，从沙发上起身，立刻便觉得头晕目眩。Lionel一脸担忧的看着她，然后她又再一次的（可能是第一百次不止的）告诉他，她没事。

“想让我和你一起么？”Fusco问。

“不，”Shaw说，从餐桌上的一堆毫无意义的垃圾中翻出一小张纸，潦草的写下一个地址递给了他，“去这儿，我觉得Reese迟早会需要你去帮忙。”

Lionel怀疑的看着她，“你只有一只手可以用，你和瘸子小姐去哪儿都撑不了多远。”

“我不需要用左手射击。”Shaw说，没给他反对的时间便匆忙离开了。

*

Shaw知道Root的目的地只可能是那一个地方，她抬起头看着Decima科技高耸入云的大厦，可怕的有了种似曾相识的感觉。她和Root、她们曾来过这里，而她不知道这次Root能否和上次一样、成功的控制住自己杀人的冲动。不是说Greer和Jason的死会带来多大损失，Shaw想，但她知道如果Root真那样做了，真冷血的下了杀手，她便再无法回头。

然后她下了一个决定，她会在Root之前亲手干掉他们俩，好让下杀手的那人不是Root。她至少可以为Root做到这些，而这也是她唯一能做的。

Shaw进去的时候前厅里一片漆黑，她稳稳的把枪举在前方，强迫自己忽略掉左肩上的疼痛把注意力集中在手头的事上。她不知道自己在车里昏迷了多久，不知道Root比她提前了多久，她只希望自己没来的太迟。

应急灯正在上方闪烁着，黯淡的绿光让房间里忽明忽暗，映出地上正躺着几个人。安保人员，六七个的样子。Shaw在最近的一个身旁蹲了下来，发现这人并没死，颈间依然有微弱的脉搏。Shaw举起手电筒仔细看了看，那人身上没有中枪的痕迹，她起身去检查了下其他人，发现也是同样的状况。她皱皱眉后退了一步，脚下踩碎了什么东西，Shaw弯腰捡起那东西用手电照了照，发现是麻醉枪的枪镖。Shaw觉得既释然又恼火，释然着Root没有采取更为致命的手段，同时又恼火着她竟然没带什么有立即作用的武器。

但她已没时间再乱想了，Shaw迅速的顺着走道里沿路昏迷不醒的守卫到了一组电梯前。一把麻醉枪正指着她，后面是Root，正勉力坐在墙边，满身是汗，手伸出的时候还在剧烈的颤抖着。

明白Root正在剧烈的疼痛中，Shaw先放下了枪走了过去。Root慢慢放下了手里的麻醉枪，Shaw用一只手牢牢的环住Root的腰把她拉了起来。

“我不是叫你等等么？”Shaw责问道，Root因疼痛而呜咽了一声，手用力抓着Shaw的肩膀站直，剧烈的疼痛在瞬间便顺着Shaw受伤的肩膀席卷全身，她死死的咬着牙，不想让Root发觉。

“我什么时候还需要听你命令了？”Root上气不接下气的说。

Shaw恼火的哼了一声，驾着Root到电梯前，大力戳着按钮。

“他们在顶楼。”Root说。Shaw能听出她语气里掩饰着的疼痛，想象不出她是花了多大功夫才用一把麻醉枪放倒了七个安保人员。Shaw不知道这到底是愚蠢还是勇敢，但与此同时她竟不住的觉得有些赞叹。

Shaw带着Root慢吞吞的挪进了电梯里，按了顶楼的按钮。电梯门叮的一声关上了，Shaw扶着Root朝里走，背靠着电梯的一边站着，Root的手紧紧的抓着扶手想把自己撑起来，用力之大，关节都有些泛白。Shaw瞪着她看了一会儿，才发现她们的脸是如此的近，之间只有毫厘的距离。然后她便觉得自己应该说些什么，但却不知道该怎么说，所以她只是尴尬的清了清嗓子，等确认Root能自己站稳后放了手。

Shaw走到对面靠着墙站着，而电梯突然间变得异常狭窄，像是要把她整个人吞进去一样。里面没有别处可看、没有任何可以分心的东西，让她只能看着Root，看着她挣扎着调节呼吸、在扯到腿上的伤时不让自己痛呼出声。

然后Shaw考虑了一会儿要不要说些什么，比如责怪她如此鲁莽、全然不考虑自己的身体状况。但她知道对这Root唯一可能的回答便是一个白眼，而更可能连这个也没有，她会直接忽略掉Shaw、忽略掉她这个人的存在。

“你不能杀了他们。”Shaw静静的说，仔细的观察着Root的一举一动，她在疼痛袭来时紧闭着眼的样子、她如拽着救命稻草一般死死的抓着扶手时的样子、她受伤的左腿颤抖时的样子……然后Shaw开始想着那些肉眼看不到的伤口，Root那虚弱的心脏——因为Control，因为 _她_ 。

然后Shaw移开了视线，不知道为什么事情会变成现在这样的一团糟。

“我知道，”Root嘟囔道，“但我不能让他们毁了the Machine，我就只剩她了。”

Shaw瞥了她一眼，发现Root正盯着自己的脚尖，“你不是——”

“不是么？”她问，“Harold会确保Gen再也不可能见到我，我也不怪他……反正她如果从没认识我会过得更好，还有你……”Root摇摇头没再说话，她也没必要再说了，Shaw发现自己再也移不开目光，是她自己一手导致了现在这个局面，而她无从逃避。

“Root，我配不上你。”Shaw静静的说，就像这便能解释所有的事一样。

Root大笑了起来，但却没有任何笑意，笑声空洞而冷酷，“那我就配得上你了？Shaw，我们都不是好人，不然一开始我们怎可能会相互吸引？”

Shaw没说话，不知道该说些什么，只希望着这该死的电梯能快点到顶楼。

但Root话里的事实依然击中了Shaw，让她无处可躲。

不知道过了多久后，电梯终于停了下来，门朝两边滑开了。Shaw依然拿着枪，检查完了附近的区域之后才示意Root跟上。Root看起来不怎么好，Shaw都不确定她能否靠自己走出电梯，跟不用说到Greer和Jason藏身的地方了。但当她伸出手去扶她时，只遭到了一个冷眼。Root甩开她的手，自己一瘸一拐的走了出来。

Shaw从她膝盖的枪套里拿出一支备用枪，“这儿，”她说，“别朝致命的地方瞄准就行。”

Root一言不发的接过枪，但Shaw不知道她嘴角随之而来的那个异常弧度该作何理解，她摇摇头忽略掉这个，当先走在前面，顺着走廊向下，搜寻着Greer和Jason可能的踪迹。

她走得比平时慢了很多，尽管她想尽早结束这事，但她记得Root的腿伤，知道自己要迈出五步而Root才能走一步。所以Shaw尽量放慢了速度，确保Root紧紧的落在她身后，以便在有什么危险时能及时推开她。

Shaw检查了一些房间，里面巨大而开阔，像是实验室和工厂的混合产物。

“这是Decima研制新样机的地方，”Root解释道，“Jason的接入器可能就是在这里建的。”

“再给我解释一次这个见鬼的接入器是个什么东西。”Shaw说。

“Harold把the Machine做成了封闭系统，”Root说，“没人可以控制 _她_ 的高级功能，这不像Samaritan，它可以照你的命令去搜寻一个特定的人，而Jason的这东西能控制the Machine实现这功能。”

“那病毒又是怎么回事？”Shaw问，“如果它把the Machine清除干净了，还控制个什么？”

“那个接入器应该能杀死病毒，Jason可能就是这样设计的。”Root说。

“那么如果我们找不到这个接入什么的东西，”Shaw慢慢的说，“我们就会永久的失去the Machine。”

“对。”Root说，声音哽咽了一下，这让Shaw浑身不舒服。

她们走到了走廊尽头最后那个房间门口，Shaw握紧了手里的枪，瞥了Root一眼之后才慢慢的打开门走了进去。里面一片漆黑，在Shaw想打开自己的手电筒时屋里的灯突然亮了，照得她眼前白茫茫的一片。她快速的眨眨眼适应了光线，Greer正站在她面前，手里一把枪稳稳的指着她。

“把枪放下。”Shaw命令道。

“不，”Greer微笑了起来，“不过我觉得该放下枪的人是你。”

他朝她身后看了一眼，同时Shaw听到了Root痛呼的声音，她迅速转过身，即便知道这意味着把后背暴露给Greer、知道这有多么的愚蠢，但现在她全然不在乎这些。Jason的一只手正环在Root脖子上，另一只手拿着枪死死的抵着Root的头。

“把枪放在地上。”Jason说，拿枪的手朝里用力，以表明他的威胁非虚。

Shaw照做了，在Greer走过来拿起她的枪时也并没有做出任何动作，她可以干掉他，但她知道Root在这个状态下绝对敌不过Jason。

“到那儿去。”Jason吼道，用枪粗野的指了指位置。Shaw朝那儿走了过去，她死死咬着牙，感到Greer拿着她的枪抵在了她背上。

Greer让她坐在了一个旧办公椅上，用束线带把她的手腕绑在了把手上，她沉默的看着Jason也对Root做了同样的事，然后他们挪了挪椅子让她们面对面坐着。

“现在，”Jason说，把枪塞在他前面，“你要告诉我Finch把the Machine藏哪儿了。”

Shaw咬咬牙没说话，转而把视线投向了Greer，他在旁边的一张办公桌上坐下了。

“你膝盖如何？”她问。

Greer微笑了起来，“Miss Shaw，有很多方式都可以让你说话。”

Shaw嗤之以鼻，“你要怎么做？折磨我？”

“Mr Greenfield？”Greer说，目光一直锁在她身上。Shaw朝Jason瞥了眼，看到他朝几张工作台那儿走了过去，他在一堆工具中翻出了个什么东西后走了回来。Jason手上紧紧的拿着把美工刀，在他推出刀片时，它在灯光下闪着银色的冷光，看起来锋利而又致命。

“要怎么来随你，我不在乎。”Shaw说，她一点儿都不在意什么刀伤。

“你是不在乎你自己，”Jason说，“但你在乎她。”

Shaw用力咽了口唾沫，看着Jason朝Root走了过去，站在椅子后面低头对Root耳里说了些什么。

然后Root便抬起头，直直的看着她。Shaw知道她在想什么，知道Root也不在乎Jason会对自己做什么，只要这意味着能保护the Machine。

“Shaw，我再问你最后一次，”Jason说，“告诉我the Machine在哪儿。”

Root轻轻点点头，只刚够Shaw看到的弧度，让Shaw知道她什么也做不了。她握紧了拳头，挣扎着想挣脱束缚，但束线带依然紧紧的缠在她的手腕上，一点都没挪动的迹象，只是更深的朝手腕里陷了进去，在挣扎时让她的手渐渐发红、最后见了血。

“不。”Shaw说，在Jason把刀扎入Root身体里时，眼睛依然牢牢的缩在Root身上，没有移开目光。


	11. Chapter 11

Jason很快便厌倦了刀，或许他只是有洁癖而已。他在Root身上留下的那些刀伤都不太深，总会出血、但绝不至于让Root失去意识。

在这期间，Shaw的眼睛从没离开过Root。

她强迫自己看着，希望被折磨的那个人是自己，希望可以带走Root眼里正疯狂跳动着的那些疼痛。

但她并不太担心，直到Jason把那把刀换成了一把电击枪。或许是他知道表面的伤害毕竟有限，也或许是他觉得用Root最爱的武器能呈现出讽刺的艺术，但每次他把枪放在Root身上、每次他让电流通过她的身体时，Shaw都在想着这是否会是最后一次，是否这次便会让Root的心脏彻底停止跳动。

Shaw一直在心里默数着，在Root的身体第七次开始抽搐时，她倒在了椅背上，头无力的垂了下去，失去了意识。Shaw把束线带拽得更紧了，即便知道这毫无作用。她依然用力挣扎着，用力感受着绳索切近肉里时的感觉、用力感受着血液汩汩流出时的温热感。她默数着Root醒来要多久，太久了，而她不清楚Root的身体还能否承受得住。

Jason瞥了她一眼，眼神疏离，好像是在说这不是他的错，她十分讨厌他那爱抚般的动作，总低头在Root耳边低声说些什么，就像在道歉、就像他有权利碰她一样。Shaw把手握得更紧了，指甲深深的嵌进了肉里。她知道他想要什么，但Root总用眼神示意她闭嘴，她照做了，一直沉默着，用她手腕、肩膀和头上的疼痛来积攒着怒火、来保持沉默，以此告诫自己不能把Jason要的东西拱手送上。但每次他把一阵新的疼痛加在Root身上时，Shaw都无比的想就此放弃、想屈服，让Root不必再如此痛苦。

“告诉我，the Machine在哪儿。”Jason说，把电击枪举到Root脖颈上。

“Jason，”Root说，声音虚弱得支离破碎，像是要挣扎着才能说话，“求你。”

但Jason没理她的乞求，只是牢牢的瞪着Shaw。

Shaw死死的咬着嘴唇，强迫自己看着Jason把又一阵电流通过Root的身体。Root停止抽搐时，手死死的抓着扶手，全身都是汗，和Jason先前划下的那些伤口上的血混在一起朝下淌。而Shaw知道，这次，这次Root真的是用全力才没昏迷过去。

“Jason，没必要一定要这样。”Root说，声音飘忽，全神贯注的看着Jason，就如同看不清他的脸一样。

“闭嘴。”Jason吼道。

“求你。”Root乞求道。

“ _闭嘴_ ，”Jason嘶声说，像是无法承受她语气里的脆弱一样，“现在唯一该说话的人是 _她_ 。”然后他转头看着Shaw，眼神冰冷凌厉，让Shaw知道他的耐心已所剩无几，知道他们的时间已经不多了、他那个病毒留给the Machine的时间已经不多了，而若真到那个时候，Shaw十分确定她和Root没人能活着走出这里。

“Mr Greenfield，我有些不耐烦了。”Greer说。

这是Jason开工后Greer第一次说话，这之前他只是沉默着、毫无感情的看着这边。Shaw瞥了他一眼，他看起来既无聊又厌烦，这让Shaw想着他是不是也知道现在距离the Machine永远消失的时间已所剩无几。

“解决掉她们。”Greer说。

Jason僵了一会儿，时间很短，但Shaw还是注意到了，让她想着他是否没想到过、也没准备会走到这一步。但她想起了Daizo，他苍白的脸和那张浸满血的地毯都在告诉她，Jason能干得出来，他虽不喜欢弄脏手，但当需要时、当他孤注一掷的时候，他也一定会的。

但接着便轮到Shaw僵住了。她停止了挣扎，看着Jason把电击枪丢到一旁，从包里重新拿出那把闪亮的刀，绕着Root的椅子走到她身后。Shaw不知道他选择Root背后的这个位置是否是故意的，以便在他下手时可以看着Shaw的眼睛，也让他不必看着Root的眼睛。

Jason把刀锋压在Root颈间，在血渗出来时Shaw狠狠的咬了咬牙，那道细小的血线在Root的皮肤上是如此耀眼而突兀、如此的不自然。Root短暂了闭了会儿眼睛，然后睁眼直直的看着Shaw，让Shaw觉得自己即将窒息，就像有人死死的卡住了她的喉咙一样。

Shaw看着Jason的手腕动了起来，而与此同时有人大喊了一声“住手！”Shaw花了好一会儿才意识到这个人是自己，声音利落但飘忽，在她听来无比的陌生。

“我告诉你the Machine在哪儿，“Shaw机械的看着自己的嘴一张一合，像是有人控制住了她的声道、未经允许便开始用它说话一样，“别碰她。”

Jason丢掉刀片，得意的笑了，但有什么其他的东西在他眼里一闪而过，像是有些释然不必真下手一样。

Root在摇着头，无声的告诉Shaw不要说出来，但Shaw没理她，移开了视线。

“然后？”Greer说，终于从他桌子上的制高点走了过来，朝Shaw的方向走了几步仔细的观察着她，像是害怕着她在玩什么诡计、下一秒她便会直接扑过来一样。

Shaw死死看着他，因为这比看着Root要容易许多。她不知道如果她现在看过去会在Root眼里看到些什么。但她知道不管那是什么，她都一定会屈服，会做任何Root希望的事，即便其代价是Root的生命。所以，她小心翼翼的避开了Root的目光。

“先让她走。”Shaw说，而这次，才终于像是她会发出的声音，低沉又满是威胁，即便她现在毫无做出任何威胁的资本。

“Miss Shaw，我想你误解了，”Greer说，站直了些，低头看着她，像是英国电影里正在教训学生的督察长一样，“你没有讨价还价的余地，the Machine在哪儿？”

当Shaw没有回答、急着思考Harold和Daniel在Decima的全力进攻下有多脆弱时，Greer向Jason示意了一下，而她看着他又朝Root走了过去。Harold和Daniel确实撑不住，但Reese在那儿，他能毫不费劲的干掉一整个Decima的杀手小队。她用这个认知为自己找到了理由，慢慢开了口，声音又陌生的飘忽了起来。磕磕碰碰的说完后，她的视线终于又找到了Root，她眼里满是背叛和职责，就像Shaw是伤害the Machine、害她们沦落至此的罪魁祸首一样。而或许她确实是，如果她能把她那些对于the Machine的担忧深究下去、或是告诉Reese和Finch，如果她能不那样坚决的忽略掉Root的不对劲，她便能尽早一步的阻止这些事。但这些Shaw一样也没做，因为那时她不想去处理，所以她忽略了它们、假装一切安好，即便知道事实并不是这样。

Greer拿出电话开始拨号，“Mr Greenfield，等我的人确认了之后……杀了她们。”

Jason得意的笑了，朝Shaw走了过来，“我想我会从你先开始。”

 _那就好_ ，Shaw想，等着他走近。

他一只手松松垮垮的抓着刀，随意而自大，闲庭信步的朝她走了过来。Jason的枪依然塞在前方，而Greer没有武器，但离她先前丢在地上的枪还是很近。这些Shaw都注意到了，她的大脑高速运转着，仔细的计算着她的可选项。其实她没多少余地可以选择，但只要Jason靠得足够近……

她用余光瞟了眼Greer，他还在忙着讲电话。Shaw知道她只有几秒的时间来反转局势而不在途中把自己弄死，只有一次机会能让她们俩都活着离开这里。

Shaw一直都没有动作，以防会被Jason发现，等到他靠得足够近、一切都已为时已晚时，Shaw直接一脚狠狠踢在了他的裆部上。Jason响亮的呻吟了声，因疼痛蜷着身体前倾，角度刚够Shaw顺势夺过他手上的刀，她流畅的割断了一只手上的束线带，随即迅速把刀丢在大腿上，在Jason反应过来之前就抓过了他腰部的那把枪。

“审讯入门，”Shaw洋洋得意的说，“四肢都得固定，以防万一。”

武器都被Shaw缴下了，Jason蹒跚着后退，投降的举起手。Shaw在余光里瞥到Greer有了什么动作，立刻挪转枪口命令他不许动，但这分心的时间已足够Jason逃跑，他从她们进来的门飞快的溜了出去。Shaw疯狂的开了几枪但都没有击中目标，她在心里狠狠骂了几声，当然，他当然会一逮到机会就立刻撇下一切逃走。

Shaw迅速把枪口对准了Greer，“叫你的手下取消行动。”

Greer只是对着她微笑了起来，但在他的嘴角还没抬起来之前，Shaw就开了两枪再次废掉了他的膝盖。她等了会儿，确保他没动了之后才把枪丢回大腿上，拿起美工刀割断了另一边手腕上的束线带。

Shaw迅速站了起来朝Root奔了过去，她已再次失去了意识。Shaw伸手检查了一下，Root的心跳速度不怎么令人安心。她的手在Root的颈间流连了一会儿，感受着她身上辐射出的热度，这合着不稳定的心跳一起在告诉她Root还活着。她不情愿的站了起来，朝Greer走去的路上眼睛都从没离开过Root。她捡起地上的手机边拨号便往回走，电话迅速的接通了。

“Reese，”Shaw说，没给他打招呼的时间，“你们那儿马上就有人来了。”

“怎么了？”Reese问。

“我们在Decima里面，”Shaw解释道，跪在Root面前，看着她的眼睛轻轻跳动了一下，Shaw割断了Root手腕上的束线带，继续对着Reese说，“Greer知道the Machine的位置了，他派了人过来。”

“为什么？”Reese问，但Shaw没有回答，丢下手中的刀把手指搭在Root手腕上，用脉搏来提醒她Root没事。

“那个接入器呢？”Daniel问，电话里他的声音听起来有些紧张。

“怎么？”Shaw问，在Jason的审讯秀间她几乎就把这事给忘了。

“你们拿到了没？”Daniel问，声音强硬了些。

Shaw耸耸肩，然后才意识到他看不到，“它长什么样？”

“呃，”Daniel说，“可能像个笔记本，一边可能连着个盒子之类的东西。”

Shaw环视了一眼工作间，这里充斥着电脑和一些其他的电子产品，但当她看到先前Greer当椅子用的那个办公桌时，她在上面看到了一个笔记本，旁边连着个长方体样的盒子。

“我找到了。”Shaw说。

“好，”Daniel说，“我觉得应该可以从我们这里远程建立连接阻止病毒。”

“怎么弄？”Shaw说，然后立刻后悔她说了这句话，电话那头Daniel已经开始叽里咕噜的说着一堆她听不懂的指令，让她觉得有些发晕。“Daniel，”她吼了声让他闭嘴，“Root清楚怎么弄吗？”

“嗯，应该清楚。”Daniel说。

“Root和你一起？”Reese问，声音不怎么高兴，像是完全明白了Decima为什么会找到他们那里，但Shaw依然没理他。

Root在她面前的椅子上轻轻动了动，“我一会儿打给你。”Shaw说，迅速挂了电话，看着Root终于睁开了眼。“嘿，”Shaw说，手从Root手腕上滑了下来，“最好别动。”

“你不该说的。”Root说，声音带着鼻音，像是挣扎着才能说出话，她的眼神里带着反抗和谴责，还有些其他的情绪。Shaw移开了视线看着Root的手腕，上面带着血，是先前在电击枪下挣扎时磨出来的。“我的命不重要。”Root继续说。Shaw闻言立刻抬起头，死死的瞪着面前的女人，眼神锋利。

“你个傻子，你的命当然重要，”Shaw脱口而出，但语气里却毫无责骂的意思，听起来既疲倦又挫败，而Shaw不知道这情绪是从哪儿来的，“对我很重要。”

Root凝视着她，眼里先前还残存的那些背叛一扫而空，转而被其他的某种情绪所取代。而这，Shaw不觉得她能承受太长时间，Root的眼神像是要直接将她点燃一样，随着时间的流逝，火焰的温度便越发的高。

“来，”Shaw说，抓着Root的手肘扶她站了起来，“我们还有事要做。”

*

Root的手指一直在止不住的颤抖，让她难以在Jason的接入器上输入任何东西，Daniel在耳机里详细的给她讲着她们这边要做些什么，但光是睁着眼睛都耗掉了她的大部分体力。Shaw在绑好Greer之后时不时就会从她肩膀上探出头来看一眼，这只让Root更加的焦躁，因为不管Daniel有多么的耐心，他们的时间都已所剩无几。但Shaw有哪儿不太一样了，Root本以为她会冷漠而疏离，但她在检查Root的伤口时却如此小心，带着奇怪的温柔，就像Root是什么一碰就碎的瓷器一样。Root不知道她们是如何从分手走到现在这个奇奇怪怪的样子的，也不知道该对此做何感想，她在朦胧间确实恍惚的想过Shaw是不是残忍给她的脑子动了什么手脚，但这不太像是Shaw会做出来的事。她摇摇头，甩开这个滑稽的想法，尽力不让自己多想，尤其不去想Shaw是如何轻易的说出了the Machine的地址，把Harold、Reese和Daniel推入一个极端危险的境地，而只是为了保她的平安。

她觉得她不配，在她还在呼吸还活着的时候，Daizo只能静静的躺着，再也不会动弹。

“嘿，”Shaw轻柔的说，轻轻推了推Root，Root意识到她刚才他一定又昏了过去，“还在么？”

Shaw对她微笑了一下，眼里满是忧虑，Root转过头甩开了她。

“Daniel，我们到哪儿了？”Root冷冰冰的说，但话锋并没对着Daniel，她真实的目标朝外缩了缩，而Root希望她能如Shaw伤她一般伤害到Shaw，但她怀疑自己不可能成功。

“还等着你把我连进去。”Daniel说，语气似乎很不确定。然后她才意识到他们已说过这一步了，Daniel已经给她解释过了要做什么，她本已经开始了编程，直到她又神游天外忘了该做什么。电话那头背景里有了枪声，Decima的人一定已经到了。

“那边还好么？”Shaw问，语调里的漠不关心像是强装出来的，不知是不是在愧疚。

“还好吧我觉得。”Daniel说，虽然他的声音在源源不断的枪声里颤抖得厉害。

“Fusco警探来了，”Harold说，“但我们在人数上还是不太占优。”

Root看向了Shaw，而另一个女人小心翼翼的避开了她的视线，同她一样沉默着没有回答，似乎也一样在内疚。他们那个处境完全就是她们俩一手造成的，让Root想起了因替她挡下子弹而死在她怀里的Daizo，她满脑子都是一个想法——还有多少人要因她而中枪？有多少人要因她而饱受折磨、因她而死？痛苦的可以是她，但不能是他们、不能是现在。就算她和Harold间一直都存在着尖锐的矛盾、和John还有些残存的敌意，就算他们还有其他大大小小的不快，她依然无法接受他们因她而出什么事。而且还有Daniel……小分队里唯一还没背叛或是没被她毁掉的一个，Root不知Daizo的死和Jason的背叛对他的打击有多大，是否也同她一样觉得肩上沉甸甸的压着什么东西，渐渐向体内释放着毒素，在每当自责起自己为何如此愚蠢、自责自己从察觉的时候，都会给全身带来一针扎般的疼痛。

Jason的这东西在设计上优雅整洁，但界面仍有待磋商，十分难控制。Root找到了她正写的那些代码，但它们都只是一团毫无意义的字母和数字而已，这意味着她得从头再来。Root恼火的握紧了手，用力将指甲嵌进肉里，以希望能把手稳下来，即便她知道Shaw正仔细的看着她。

“你确定你能行么？”Shaw问。

Root没理她，专心开始工作，缓慢而谨慎的敲着键盘，汗水顺着她的脸往下滑。等她完成后，头开始疼得厉害，身体像是要直接散架一样。她定了定神，把Daniel连了进来，让他远程操控了接入器。

“这东西好棒，”Daniel说，“不止可以用来接入the Machine，还可以远程接入任何电脑系统，即使没有联网的都行。”

Root基本没听清他在说什么，她摊在椅子上，挣扎着才能睁开眼睛，心跳变得比先前更快了。

一只手突然抓住了她的手腕，她挣扎着回过神，发现Shaw不知道什么时候跑到了她面前，跪在地上握着她的手，脸上的担忧比她见过的任何一次都要深。

“干嘛？”Root说，想表现得恼火些，但她的发音含糊不清，就像喝了好几小时酒一样。

“你又昏过去了。”Shaw说，脸上恢复了她一贯的面无表情，就像刚才的担忧从未存在过一样。

“我没事。”Root说，想起身坐直但失败了，她的手太虚弱以至于完全撑不起上半身。

Shaw咬了咬嘴唇没说话，Root不知Shaw本想说什么，但她自己倒很想说些尖酸刻薄的话来把Shaw激走，只不过她没有这个力气而已。她继续摊在椅子上，沉默的看着Shaw，看着她脸上的担忧渐渐变成了困惑，但Root不明白她在困惑什么。

“是你手机在响么？”Shaw问，想扶Root起来帮她找，但Root把她的手拍开了。

Root从她后面的口袋里掏出手机，她的手指颤抖得厉害，几次都没抓稳，更别说接听了，最后只能不情愿的由Shaw拿了去。

“是Gen。”Shaw皱眉说。

Root立刻恐慌了起来，Shaw只让Gen在危险情况时才能打电话，当然，Gen从没遵循过Shaw这个愚蠢的规定，很可能只是打给Root来聊天，以为她带着伤腿依然被困在床上动弹不得、无聊透顶。Gen还不知道Daizo的事、不知道Jason已背叛了他们所有人，而这让Root更加的恐慌了，像是有什么东西在她的皮肤下渐渐滋长，将她同空气隔离开去，让她无法呼吸、无法思考或做任何其他的事。

Root仔细的观察着Shaw的表情，而另一个女人瞬间苍白下来的脸色让她一时间如坠冰窖。她只能听到Shaw这边的话，想尖声叫Shaw打开免提，让她也知道那边发生了什么，让她和Gen说话，让她安慰那孩子、告诉她一切都会好。

“没事的孩子。”Shaw说，然后她的表情瞬间发生了变化，先前语气里的温柔一扫而空，变得严厉而冰冷，“如果你敢碰她一根指头，我发誓——”

但Shaw的话被电话那头的什么人打断了，Root不用猜便知道那是谁。她早就忘了Shaw把Gen送到Zoe那儿时Jason也在，而先前她竟还愚蠢的以为Gen会很安全，这代表着她昏迷的时间一定比她意识到的更久，已严重影响了她的思维。Gen连着今晚所有的事都已千差万错，而这些都是她的责任。

Shaw听着电话那边的Jason说了些什么后挂了电话，把手机死死的攥在手里，皱眉说：“Jason抓了Gen，他想要接入器。”

Root皱了皱眉，Jason不可能在病毒摧毁the Machine前赶去完全控制 _她_ ，但接着她便记起了Daniel的话，说这个接入器能黑进任何联网或是没联网的系统，而这才是Jason想要回去的原因。这对他作为幽灵的工作无疑是如虎添翼，更不用说这东西能在黑市上卖多少钱，只需要一些基本的编程知识便能黑进任何一个系统，它的价值毋庸置疑。Root毫不惊讶Jason能设计出这东西，他总擅长于黑进系统，而那个接入器便是这样，能黑进所有的东西，包括the Machine。

Shaw正准备去拿接入器，但Root伸出手阻止了她。

“等等，”Root说，“我们还得消除病毒。”

Shaw咬咬牙，“我不关心什么愚蠢的机器。”

“求你了，”Root说，虽然她也无法想象Gen正经历的事，但同时她也无法让自己失去the Machine，特别是在经历了这么多事之后，她更加无法失去 _她_ ，“给我十分钟。”

Shaw阴沉的看着她，而Root知道她在质疑着她现在这个状态下的能力，她自己也很怀疑，但她下定决心要去试试，而有Harold和Daniel的帮助，她或许能做成，或许真能及时的挽救the Machine。

“五分钟。”Shaw咬牙说，后退了一步看着Root工作。

她花了七分钟，只因为Daniel在那边完成了大部分的编写工作，在他缓缓消除病毒的影响时，Root只负责盯着接入器的屏幕，恢复被Jason毁掉的那些基础代码。

在病毒完全消除后Daniel说：“我觉得好像行了。”但Root不需要他来确认这个事实，the Machine已先他一步确认了，突然间耳里又传来了the Machine熟悉的声音，在 _她_ 自启时Root的耳里杂糅着静电音、摩斯码和一堆随机数的声音。

_你 能 听 见 吗？_

“终于……”Root低声叹了口气，同时the Machine继续在她耳里说着，告诉她有多少Decima探员正在电梯上朝她们而来，Jason就快到了交接点而Gen被绑在后座上毫发无伤，Zoe昏迷在她的公寓里但没有什么大碍；告诉她还有多少Decima的人在尽力接入她的服务器、Reese和Fusco能活着放倒他们的概率有多少（那概率很小，Root迅速把可选的撤离路径发给了Harold和Daniel）； _她_ 还告诉了Root她的身体状况、心率、腿伤的愈合程度而她刚才这一折腾又恶化了多少。但这些Root都没理会，全部注意力都集中在眼前的接入器上，继续敲着代码，与此同时the Machine告诉她Daniel和Harold已经在朝外撤离了，Fusco和Reese紧随其后。

“Root，”Shaw警告说，走近了一步。

“再一分钟。”Root说，眼睛一直都没离开手头的事。

“Miss Groves，你在做什么？”Harold担心的问，呼吸急促，明显在忙着朝外飞奔，想甩掉身后的Decima。

“确保没有人能再侵入the Machine。”Root心不在焉的告诉她，她正飞速的敲着代码，想让the Machine就此不再受服务器这个牢笼的限制、就此彻底的自由。

“不是吧，你是在……”Daniel说，听起来很是惊讶，似乎还有些好奇。但Root忽略了他，忽略了Harold以及他的担忧，忽略掉正伫立在她手肘旁无声的叫她快点的Shaw，甚至也忽略掉了正劝她说没必要多此一举的the Machine。Root全神贯注于眼前的代码，没花多久便完成了，她把代码留在了这里，让the Machine自己做出选择。她的上帝曾多次拯救了她，现在这便是她给 _她_ 的礼物，而对一个全能的人工智能，这也是她唯一能想到的礼物。不管这是否是the Machine想要的，她都给了 _她_ 一个释放自己的机会。

Root关掉了连接器转身看着Shaw，“我们得走安全楼梯。”

Shaw抓起了连接器，手里紧紧握着枪带着她们离开了工作间。Root在起身时觉得头昏眼花，整个身体一阵剧痛，她双手撑在前面的工作台上，重重的喘着气，想控制住她的呼吸。

“你没事吧？”Shaw问，在门口顿住了脚步，回过头时脸上又带着那种担忧的神情。

Root没理她，努力站直，强迫自己蹒跚着朝门口走去，尽量不让自己显露出有多疼，而就Shaw的表情来看，她这个企图明显失败了。但Root也没理这个，当先一步走在前面，到了the Machine说的那个楼梯口，但Shaw却站在原地没有动。Root从肩膀上回过头说：“还有四十五秒那楼梯就会到顶，你没有足够的子弹可以放倒每一个人，所以，走。”最后一句话的语气颇为强硬，更像是在给自己打气，而不是在说服Shaw。

Shaw似乎终于从不知道什么状态中回过了神，迅速跟上了她，紧紧的护在她旁边，推开了安全楼梯的门。

“Greer怎么办？”Shaw问，再次打头走在了前面，确认没问题之后才示意Root跟上。

“他怎么了？”Root说，就她而言，Greer尽可以躺在那儿流血至死，她一点都不关心，但the Machine告诉她那些伤并不严重，“除非你想扛着他走完八十层的楼梯……扔在那儿好了。”

Shaw拉下了脸，但没有再继续争论。Root很理解她的心情，她也不怎么愿意让他再一次逃掉，而这次，她不觉得在他的公寓里藏毒有多大用处。但the Machine似乎已经有了计划，不停的在她的耳里唠叨，似乎在同时向她解释四件事，语速之快让她完全跟不上。不过她一点都不在意，这声音熟悉而满是慰藉，the Machine消失的这段时间已足够让她意识到了她有多么的依靠 _她_ 、有多么想念 _她_ 。

她们只往下走了三层，Root便不得不停了下来。在眩晕感袭来时她的死死的抓着扶手才没摔倒，她眼前的世界就跟失控了的旋转木马一样在疯狂的天旋地转，恶心感占据了她的全部注意力，Root闭上眼，努力抑制住直接吐出来的冲动。有人抓住了她的小臂扶住了她——Shaw不知什么时候又爬了上来，正站在她身旁。

“Root，”Shaw飞快的说，“坚持。”

“我做不到。”Root摇摇头。

“你做得到。”Shaw说，紧紧的抓着Root的手臂强迫她继续向下走。

“这样太耗时间了。”Root说。她们还有那么多层要走，而她的腿已经疼得像燃起来了一样，心脏也像是要直接蹦出来，“我们来不及赶到交接点的。”

“那么就迟到一会儿，”Shaw说，“我不觉得Jason会杀一个小孩。”

“你不知道他会不会。”Root嘟囔道，Daizo的脸正在她眼前晃来晃去。

“是，我是不知道，”Shaw同意道，“但我绝不可能丢下你，所以，走。”

Shaw没有给Root反对的时间就把她朝下一个阶梯上推了过去，Root的腿依然站得不是很稳，但Shaw一直牢牢的抓着她，半推半扶的又向下走了五层，直到Root又停了下来。

“有三个人要从那扇门闯进来。”Root说，靠在扶手上调整呼吸，Shaw把接入器递给她，拿出枪稳稳的指着门，那三个人还没完全进门便被Shaw放倒了。Root蹒跚着走了过去，从其中一个身上翻出一把武器，然后跨过他们的身体朝门的那边走去。

“你要干嘛？”Shaw质疑道。

“ _她_ 说这里有个货梯。”Root解释道，觉得如释重负，一想到剩下的那几十层楼梯她就又觉得头晕。她顺着the Machine的话往前走，Shaw跟在她身后。她们现在没有什么立即的威胁，但the Macine说有七个人正在下面两层楼里渐渐的往上搜。

The Machine告诉了她货梯门口的四位PIN码，但Root的手又开始了颤抖，让她完全戳不中正确的数字。

“密码是什么？”Shaw问，轻柔的推开她想来输密码，而Root没有错过她的表情，依然是那一脸的担忧，还杂糅着些Root所不能理解的情绪。这表情和Shaw一点也不搭，显得格外突兀，但等她一晃眼，Shaw依然还是Shaw，就像先前那些担忧从未存在过一样，或许它们确实从未存在过，那些都只是Root的幻想而已。毕竟，她已经要挣扎着才能站稳、才能保持清醒。但不管她有多么的努力，眼前的世界依然在一点点的变黑。

但Shaw没让她昏过去，她更用力的握住了Root的手臂，“Root，密码是什么？”

Root发现自己完全说不出话，她闭上眼靠在墙上，而她的腿又开始了颤抖，靠着Shaw的扶持才没让自己顺着墙滑下去。

“2-7-3-9。”Root说，Shaw松手输入了密码又迅速扶住了她。

“Root，你得清醒过来。”Shaw说，抓着Root的手轻轻晃了晃她。

Root点点头，尽管她头正疼得像是被人拍了一板砖一样。她睁开眼，发现Shaw的脸就在她正前方，距离之近，伸出手就能触碰到她、能同往常那样从中寻求到慰藉。Shaw手上更加用力了，足够留下些淤青，而这比其他温柔的爱抚更能让Root觉得舒心。

“走吧。”Root虚弱的说，发现自己已顺着墙坐在了地上，但她不记得她是什么时候坐下来的，让心不在焉的想着自己是不是又晕过去了。接入器正躺在她旁边的地板上，她不知道她是不是直接把它丢在了地上，不过看样子它还依然完好无损。而就是它提醒了Root，Gen正处在危险之中，而她不理解Shaw为什么还在这里，为什么不直接离开去接Gen。

“Root，起来。”Shaw严厉的说。

“要没时间了，”Root说，“ _走_ 。”

Shaw摇摇头，“起来。”

“Shaw……”

但Shaw只是抓着她的手臂把她提了起来，然后她顺手抄过接入器把Root拖进了货梯让她坐在地上。Root闭上眼听着电梯缓慢下降时那节奏的轰鸣声，等她睁开眼时，电梯已经停了下来。

“发生什么了？”她问。

“没什么，”Shaw说，“你又晕过去了，来。”她扶起Root走出了电梯。

The Machine在Root耳里叫了一声，“有人来了。”Root说，从Shaw手里拿过接入器，好让她能一边扶着Root一边开枪。

“多少？”Shaw问。

“七个。”Root说，然后告诉了Shaw往哪儿开枪。

等Shaw放倒最后一个Decima探员后，Root说：“防火出口。”朝左边的方向示意了一下。Shaw依然拿着枪，半扶半架的带着Root朝防火出口走了过去。Shaw一脚踢开了门，警报器迅速高声叫了起来，几乎就是在告诉楼里每一个人她们现在的位置。Shaw低声咒骂了几句，仔细的环顾着四周以确保没有立即的危险。

“没人，”Root向她保证，“她说拐角处有一辆可以用的车。”

Shaw点点头，等她们拐过弯后她放开了Root，让她靠在墙边上休息。Root紧紧的抓着接入器，看着Shaw悄无声息的向着一个正在开车门的男人靠拢，随即举枪用力砸在了他的后颈上。他直接倒在了地上，Shaw把他踢远了些好方便自己开门，然后她转头看着Root，看样子是准备走过来再次扶她过去。但Root挑衅般的自己从墙上站了起来，蹒跚着朝车走了过去，在身体来得及再次失控前坐进了副驾驶的位置。

Root肯定她又再次昏了过去，因为她意识里的下一件事、便是她们已经到了交接点，Jason的车前灯正正的照在她脸上。她眨着眼，视线过了好一会儿才清晰了下来，然后她才发现Shaw在看着她。

“准备好了？”Shaw问。

Root点点头下了车，紧紧的把接入器抱在胸前，因为车灯太过明亮的原因，她看得不是特别清楚，但她觉得她能在前方看到一个影子，隐隐约约，满是危险的气息。是Jason，她很确定。那个影子走到了车旁边打开车门，一个小小影子跳下了车，这让Root的心狠狠的紧了一下。Jason正紧紧的抓着Gen，就像她是个需要驯服的凶残野兽一样、而不是个单纯的孩子。

“把接入器带过来，”Jason喊道，“手放在我看得见的地方。”

Root朝Shaw瞥了一眼，她点点头示意Root过去，眼睛一直没离开Jason，手上紧握着枪，对着Jason的方向瞄准。

Root慢慢的朝前走，忍着疼痛和一阵阵的恶心感，忽略掉全身上下那些不对劲的那些地方。The Machine继续在她耳里说着，告诉她Harold他们平安的逃了出来，在去查看Zoe的路上，这让她如释重负的叹了口气。

一等她走得足够近，Jason就伸手一把夺过了她手里的接入器，像一个贪婪的小孩，已经打开了他所有的圣诞礼物但还吵着要更多。在查看接入器是否完好时，Jason依然紧紧的抓着Gen，等确认没问题后轻轻把接入器放在引擎盖上。Gen挣扎了起来，Root低头对她轻轻摇头，安慰的笑了笑，然后Gen停止了挣扎，抬头看着Root，眼里闪着满满的恐惧。

等Jason检查完后Root冷冰冰的说：“满意了？”

他轻轻点点头，仔细的观察着她，而她可以看到他脸上隐隐的笑，胜券在握的笑。

“还有一件事。”他说，朝她身后看了眼，又转眼看着Root没说话，他这个动作让Shaw靠得更近了。Root知道身后的人已经迫不及待的想扣动扳机，也知道眼前的这个男人想要什么，现在已没必要再假装看不到，所以她朝他走近了一步，到了刚好能够到Gen的位置。Root紧紧的握住了Gen的手，同时向Jason偏过了头。在他吻上来时，她紧紧的闭上了眼，满心都在祈祷着这能尽快结束，祈祷着他能就此离去、永远远离他们的生活。接着她又想起了Daizo，让她胸闷得难受，喉咙都有些发紧，而她觉得她从没像恨Jason一样恨过任何一个人。

接着这个吻便结束了，Root带着Gen渐渐后退，在Shaw朝着Jason向前一步时Gen猛地把Root抓紧了。

“你不会开枪的，”Jason得意的说，“至少不会在这孩子面前开枪。”

Shaw咬咬牙，Root知道她正在内心激烈的挣扎着，挣扎着是否要在Gen面前让Jason血溅三尺。但直到最后Shaw都没有动手，只是咬牙看着Jason带着接入器跳上了车。Root和她一起静静的看着他渐渐远去，用手环绕着Gen把她拉近了些。

“你还好么？”Root问，Gen点点头，但依然死死的拽着她，把脸埋在她腰部，明显只是在佯装坚强而已、在做她认为她该做的事。

Shaw朝她们走了过来，瞪着Gen用力咽了咽喉咙，似乎想说些什么但又不知该如何表达。

“赶紧走吧。”Shaw最后说。

Root点点头，带着Gen朝车走去。

“Zoe还好么？”Gen问，紧张的看着她。

“她没事，”Root说，然后the Machine又给了她另一条消息，“John陪着她。”

Gen明显放松了下来，跳进车坐在了后座上。Root给她关上门，咬了咬下唇转头看着Shaw，她还依然远远的看着Jason消失的那个地方不放。

“Decima的人在朝这里走，”Root说，the Machine告诉她是Jason派来的，大概是要防止她们来追他，“我们得走了。”

Shaw点点头，朝驾驶座走去，但Root挡在了她前方。“干嘛？”Shaw不满的说。

“不要告诉她Daizo的事，”Root说，隔着车窗扫了眼Gen，“至少现在先别说。”

Shaw的眼神柔软了下来，点点头，“好。”

Shaw似乎还想说些其他的什么，但她还是什么也没说出来。Root跳上车，觉得既恼火又困惑，完全不清楚她们这之后的路该怎么走。


	12. Chapter 12

Root是被什么声音惊醒的，睁眼愣了好一会儿才意识到是隔壁房间有人在吵架，她从床上坐起来看了下床边的闹钟，上面赫然显示她已睡掉了一整个下午，是这段时间里没用安眠药睡得最久的一次。虽说这比被噩梦惊醒要好得多，但她还是有些窝火，决定去看看到底是谁在大声嚷嚷。

过去的一周里她几乎就是在床上度过的，身体还是有些虚，酸疼得厉害，还没从多次电击中恢复过来。Root强行把自己从床上拖了下来，僵着身子一点点朝门口挪了过去。

由于the Machine已恢复了正常、能发现任何潜在的危险，他们还是呆在安全屋里，但Shaw和Reese觉得Jason是一个巨大的隐患，两人每天都在不遗余力的找他。不过Root觉得Jason不可能这么快就东山再起，眼下他们其实并没什么特别大的威胁。

等Root到客厅时，争吵声已经停了下来。她推开门，看到Harold和Gen正站在客厅里，Harold跟个突然被车灯照到的小鹿一样，惊慌失措得呆若木鸡，Gen正在他身旁无声的抽泣着，Root不知他们在吵些什么，但估计和Harold脚下那箱东西有关。她一出现Gen就直接扑了过来，让她蹒跚后退了几步才勉强保持了平衡，她紧紧的抓着Gen，害怕一旦松手这孩子就会直接摔下去。

“发生什么了？”Root问，语气轻柔，尽管现在这姿势让她的腿带着其他地方疼得更厉害了。

“他要丢掉Daizo的东西，”Gen又是一阵嚎啕大哭，让Root几乎就听不清她在说什么，“快叫他住手。”

Root瞥了Harold一眼，他依然是那副受惊的表情，但最后他弯下腰抬起了那个盒子。

“或许还不是时候。”他静静的说，然后消失在了Daizo的房间里。

“没事了，”Root说，将Gen抱紧了一些，“他放回去了。”

但Gen还在哭，Root最后带着她走到沙发上，重重的坐了上去。Gen靠在了她的伤腿上，让她差点就直接痛得叫出来。

Root没注意到Daniel是什么时候进来的，他低头瞪着她们，一脸的忧虑。

“都没事吧？”他低声问，而Gen依然趴在Root肩膀上不停的哭。

Root心不在焉的点点头，瞥到了他身侧的枪柄。Reese和Shaw每次出门都会千叮咛万嘱咐的叫他看好这里，还叫来了Fusco给他们守着大门，一副惊弓之鸟的样子。Jason的背叛超乎了所有人的预料，Root完全可以理解他们的心情，但她觉得没必要谨慎成这样，毕竟，现在有the Machine帮他们看着，而就Root看来， _她_ 的状态好得不能再好，虽然还没决定要拿Root的礼物怎么办。

The Machine没讲过 _她_ 是如何在考虑的，Root常想着the Machine是否知道她曾花了多长时间在那段代码上，认真的记住了每一段字符，以便有一天能有机会彻底的释放the Machine。在敲完那段代码时，她认真的考虑过要不要直接按下回车键，便可以彻底了解这事、不再回头，让the Machine永远也不再受服务器的束缚。但与此同时，Root意识到这不是她可以决定的事，the Machine有权利做出自己的选择，就如the Machine曾给了Root一个选择权利一样，成为the Machine的人形交互界面是她自己的选择，不是the Machine替她下的。

不过Root依然不清楚 _她_ 会做出什么决定，这几天以来 _她_ 一直都很安静，但却不是前段时间那种窒息般的沉默。The Machine可能是想要留给Root一点私人空间和恢复的时间，这让她很感激，但她依然十分怀念曾经耳里那个几乎永不停止的声音。因为躺在床上无事可做的日子实在太闲了，让大脑一片空白，给了她很多空间和时间去思考那些她宁肯永不再想起的事。而与此同时，Shaw还在不遗余力的让情况变得更加难以忍受，只要不在外面追捕Jason，她就一定会立刻回来出现在她床边，让Root得使出浑身解数的尽力忽略掉她的存在，尽管Shaw基本上都是在检查心率或是强迫她吞下大把的药片。那些药的种类太过繁多，已让Root完全不明白各是干什么用的，但至少……Leon一定在他的工作上混得风生水起。

Shaw那毫不间断的医生模式让Root觉得十分恼火，而且即便她出去了情况也不会有任何好转。Shaw留给Daniel的指示十分明确——禁止Root陷入任何麻烦中、禁止给她“一碰就碎”的身体施加任何压力。Daniel都一丝不苟的执行了，还一丝不苟得过了头。比如现在，他正低头盯着她，皱着眉，一脸的不赞同。Root坚决的没理会他，过了很久他才终于放弃了，和Harold一起消失在了Daizo的房里，但Root知道他还注意着这边，每隔五分钟就一定会探出头来检查。不过Root并不怪他，Daizo的死和Jason的背叛对他的打击是致命的，让他不愿意看到剩下的人再出事。Root十分理解这个心情，她很感激他的关心，但同时又十分恼火，每个人都小心翼翼的守着她，就像她随时可能崩溃一样。

Shaw便是其中的典型代表。每当她以为Root没注意时，她的表情就会变成那样，带着谨小慎微的担心，让Root觉得迷茫又困惑，于是每次Shaw和她说些什么，她都会用一两个字直接吼回去。但不管她如何过分，Shaw似乎都毫不在意。

Gen的哭声渐渐小了下来，但依然紧紧的抓着Root不放，让Root不得不保持着那个十分不舒服的姿势，但她并不太在意。自从他们把Daizo的事告诉Gen后，她连着好几天都会时不时的大哭起来。一开始Gen抵死不信、拒绝接受，直到Harold也向她确定了之后她才慢慢意识到了Daizo是真的不会再回来了。而从那之后，Gen就陷入了大哭和大闹毫无休止的死循环中，不知何时才能停止，持续的向外散发着悲伤和愤怒这两个低气压。Root不知道这其中谁更令她烦恼，Gen的情绪正影响着他们所有人，而没人知道该如何处理，就连Harold也束手无策，而Root一直以为他能解决所有的事。

Gen动了动，把头靠在她大腿上，差点没让Root疼得倒吸一口凉气，她挣扎着让自己别去理会自己的腿伤，轻柔的理着Gen的头发，直到这孩子渐渐闭上眼睡着了。Gen明显早已筋疲力尽，但她还是花了好一会儿才睡过去。虽没人直接告诉过她，但Root知道Gen睡得不怎么好，那些噩梦几乎就和她一样糟糕，这直接导致Shaw几乎就没怎么睡过觉，她每次回来时，如果没在监控Root的身体状况，就会死死的守在Gen旁边，导致她也总是一副筋疲力尽的样子。

Root一定也是在什么时候睡着了，等她眨眨眼睁开眼睛时，发现Shaw正坐在对面的椅子上，皱着眉看着她们俩。

“你不该下床。”Shaw训诫道，声音轻飘飘的。Root抬眼看着她，不清楚这是因为Gen在睡觉还是她已经累得说不出话了。“来，把她挪个地方。”Shaw说，从椅子上站了起来。

“不，”Root说，伸出手从Gen的发间中划过，惊讶于她的头发有多么的柔顺，“她花了好几小时才睡着，就这样吧。”

“你看起来不太舒服。”Shaw说。

“我没事。”Root嘟囔道，即便她确实全身都疼得厉害。Shaw继续盯着她看了会儿，似乎一点也不相信，但也没再继续说些什么，她起身离开了房间，几分钟后又回来了，一手拿着杯水，一手递给了Root两片药。

“泰诺胶囊？”Root怀疑的问。Shaw这几天没给她任何止痛的东西，像是在害怕Root会对那东西产生同the Machine一般的依赖性一样。

Shaw耸耸肩，“总比没有好。”

Root十分怀疑这对她腿上的疼痛到底有无作用，但她还是接了过来，喝了一大口水吞下了药。她无言的把杯子递给Shaw，闭上眼把注意力集中在Gen令人舒心的呼吸声上，尽力忽略掉其他的东西。她还没睡着，依然能感到Shaw灼灼的目光，稳稳的落在她身上，如火焰般灼烧着她的皮肤，痛入骨髓。这些天里Shaw那副假装没在看她的样子简直就令人生厌，而她不知道自己还能忍多久，不让自己被烦得直接尖声吼出来。

Shaw的眼睛开始间断的一张一阖，像是在努力保持着保持清醒，但最终是疲倦占了上风，她的呼吸声渐渐平稳了下来，最后安详的睡着了。Root盯着Shaw看了会儿，有些好奇她会梦到些什么（如果Shaw会做梦的话），但最终她还是不得不移开了视线。Shaw睡得十分安详，脸上少了平日那些冷硬的线条，柔和了许多。曾几何时，她是那么的沉醉于这样的画面，可以连着看上好几小时而不觉得疲倦，但现在，此情此景只是在不断的提示她那些永远失去再也找不回的东西，让她觉得心里空荡荡的一片。或许愤怒会容易很多，直接对Shaw尖声吼出来会比现在的这一切都容易太多，但她却完全没有这样做的力气。

她坐起来后没多久Gen便醒了，疲倦了揉了揉眼睛，靠在Root身上，明显不想离开她。Root伸手环住Gen把她拉近了些，这孩子的体温让她觉得安心而温暖。

“我饿了。”Gen大声说，直接把Shaw吓醒了，几乎从椅子上弹起来。Root躲在Gen的头后面，有些忍俊不禁。

Shaw沉着脸在椅子上坐直，“你又不是不知道厨房在哪儿。”她恼火的嘟囔道，打了个大大的哈欠。

Harold突然出现在了沙发的一边，不知道已经在一旁站了多久，无声无息的看着她们说话和睡觉。而一想到他那皱着眉一脸不赞同的样子，Root就有种立刻从Gen身边离开的冲动，但Harold一直表情如常，静静的开口问Gen想吃些什么。

Gen耸耸肩，同往常一样难以取悦。她最近似乎吃得都很少，最后还是妥协了，同意吃点吐司（主要原因是Harold不愿意带她去吃冰淇淋），然后Harold便消失在了厨房里。

“John人呢？”Gen问，扫视着整个房间，身子猛然绷紧了。这孩子最近一发现有谁出门时就会这样，就像在怕他们不会再回来一样。Root叹了口气，不知道怎么才能安慰到她。

“他在Zoe那儿。”Shaw咕哝道，眼睛又闭上了，但Root觉得她已不可能再睡着了。

“他们又是男女朋友了么？”Gen天真无邪的问。Root哼了一声，但不是针对Gen的这个问题，而是Shaw那一脸被恶心到了的表情。

“我怎么知道。”Shaw恼怒的说，像是在表明她不管怎样都不在乎。

“她喜欢他，”Gen故意继续往下说，“他也喜欢她。”

Shaw张了张嘴，大概是想讥讽回来，但Root扫了她一眼，成功的阻止了她继续往下说的冲动。Root虽也不关心John的情感生活，但这是几天以来Gen第一次注意到和Daizo、和被Jason两次绑架无关的其他事情。

但Gen似乎一点也没注意房里的气氛，没再对这话题发表什么言论，接过Harold递过来的一叠吐司，静静的大口嚼着。

“Miss Groves，你想要点什么吗？”Harold问，语气自然，毫无原来那些生硬的客套。Root抬起头，惊讶的看着他。

“呃，不用了。”她说。但与此同时Shaw坚定的开口：“她也要点吐司。”

在她和Harold都好奇的看过去时，Shaw补充道：“你几天都没好好吃点东西。”Root觉得没必要就这个和Shaw吵起来，她轻轻朝Harold点了点头。

“那我再多烤点。”Harold说，又一次消失在了厨房里。

Gen递了片给她，好让她不必多等。Root安静的一点点咬着，虽不太觉得饿，但她依然强迫自己吞下了每一口，因为Shaw一定会在一旁虎视眈眈、确认每一口食物都有被她好好的咽下去。

*

两天后，当Shaw觉得Root已不需要她再时时看着时，她带Gen回了家。

这也是出于方便考虑，她们俩都快没有换洗的衣服了，同时Harold和Daniel已经在开始清理Daizo的遗物，准备打包寄给他在日本的姐姐。而Shaw实在不想让Gen看到那一幕，她本就不太能接受Daizo的死，Shaw不能让她眼睁睁的看着他们清理掉所有Daizo曾经存在过的痕迹。

Shaw本以为换换环境能对这孩子有好处，但她迅速发现Gen无论如何都不可能在短时间内恢复过来，而她也不像Root那样会安慰人。她们回家后，Gen很快便迎来了第一次情绪失控，Shaw无计可施，最后只能站在Gen卧室门口，无助的看着这孩子哭到嘶声力竭、在筋疲力尽之后渐渐睡着。那之后情况变得更糟了，Gen一直在无精打采和嚎啕大哭这两个状态间来回切换，而Shaw唯一能做的便是控制好自己的脾气、让自己说话尽量温柔一点。随即她便很快发现，不管Root是用什么办法安抚Gen的，她自己都绝不可能具有那种宽慰人的特质。后来的一天，在她告诉Gen得开始打包准备返校时，这孩子立刻来了个有史以来最严重的大爆发。

在Shaw还是医学院的学生时，一天轮到她在儿科值班，有个两岁的孩子在那里一边大发脾气一边哭得肝肠寸断，和现在的情况几乎如出一辙。而同那时一样，她还是不知道该怎么办，而且不管她说什么还是做什么，似乎都只会让情况变得更加糟糕。

在努力了四十五分钟并果不其然的失败了之后，Shaw把Gen留在了卧室里，关上了身后的门，客厅里随之即来的寂静让她几乎是如释重负的叹了口气。

Shaw抓起她的手机迅速的拨了号，心里并没抱太大期望。

但电话通了，“Gen一直哭个不停，”她立刻对着手机连珠炮般的说明了情况，“我不知道怎么办。”

电话那头沉默了很久，让Shaw开始怀疑那边还有没有人在听。

但最后Root开了口：“我马上就来。”

Shaw没有回Gen的房间，她并不是害怕那孩子的哭声，而是她知道自己一旦进去也只会让情况变得更加糟糕而已。于是到最后，Shaw只能漫无目的在房里晃荡，不知道该干些什么，在门口终于传来一声轻柔的敲门声时，她如释重负的叹了口气。

Shaw匆匆的走过去开了门，“你为什么不用钥匙？”这话在她自己反应过来前便脱口而出。Root低头一脸疲倦的看着她，手上正紧紧的攥着把钥匙。

“不知道我还能不能用。”Root静静的说，然后移开了视线。

Shaw咬着嘴唇以防自己再说些什么出来，她虽不明白自己为何如此焦躁，但她知道如果她不尽快控制住的话，结果便只会是新一轮无谓的争吵，而没人有那个精力。在Root明显没有自己直接进门的意向之后，Shaw点点头示意Root进来。

“她在哪儿？”Root问，把钥匙放回了口袋里。

“她房间里，”Shaw说，然后静静加了一句，“多谢你能来。”

Root耸耸肩，“最近这些对她来说实在是够呛。”

Shaw很同意，但这段时间她和Root间的氛围太过古怪，就像处在某种奇怪的空窗暂停期一样，感觉做的任何动作都不单纯、说的任何话都有言外之意一样，所以Shaw本以为那电话不会有人接。

就想知道她在想什么一样，Root开口清晰的说：“我是为了Gen才来的。”

Root的话如尖刀一般扎进了她的胸膛，Shaw心不在焉的点点头，强迫自己不去理会，领着Root走到Gen卧室门口，就像对方从没来过这里、不知道Gen房间在哪儿一样。Shaw在门口顿了顿，不知道她是不是该先敲门说一声还是怎样，但在她还在犹豫不决时Root就直接推开她进了门，发现Gen正躺在床上，蜷缩着一团静静的抽泣着，她坐在床上把Gen搂在怀里，轻轻的晃着，在她耳里低声说着安慰的话，直到最后Gen终于平静了下来。随即Root的视线越过Gen的肩膀看向了Shaw，像是在无声的谴责她为何连这么简单的一件事都做不好一样。Shaw移开了视线，但她依然能听到Gen不稳的呼吸声，在急促的喘着气，像是想尽力控制住自己。这声音渐渐开始让Shaw觉得完全无法承受，于是她转身离开了房间。

她又开始了漫无目的的闲晃，就像急诊室外正心急火燎等着消息的家属一样，然后她才意识到自己现在的动作看起来该有多滑稽。强迫自己不去想这个，她在沙发边上坐下，全身都绷得紧紧的，跟个蓄势待发的猫一样。她觉得自己现在这就是自寻烦恼，但话说回来，自从Jason带着接入器逃走之后，她就一直在自寻烦恼。到最后他们都依然没找到Jason，又再一次被耍了个团团转，而现在就只剩Shaw还耿耿于怀不肯放手，连Reese都放弃了希望。

“我让Gen开始打包了。”Root说，把Shaw从深思中惊醒了，她早已失去了时间感，不知道自己在这里坐了多久，感觉几小时或是几天都差距不大。

Shaw清清嗓子，“好。”她说，但声音还是沙哑得厉害。Root低头看着她的那视线让Shaw不怎么舒服，于是她起身站了起来。

“或许我也该打包了，”Root继续说，低头看着自己的脚尖，“我不可能一直都只穿我放在安全屋的那三套衣服。”

“行，”Shaw说，觉得从心凉到了骨子里，“如果你想的话，随你吧。”

Root轻笑了一声，但声音苦涩又疲惫，听起来倒像是一阵极速的哼声，“你知道我想要什么，”Root突然提高了声音，“Shaw，但 _你_ 要什么？”

Shaw没说话，最后Root摇了摇头，咬着下唇消失在了卧室里。Shaw盯着她看了一会儿，不知道自己是不是该跟上去，但同时也不知道如果跟上去会不会再次把事情变得更糟。所以最后她坐回到沙发上，把自己埋在靠垫里，强迫自己放松。她失败了，体内像是困着什么东西，说不清道不明也不知从哪儿来，紧紧的缠着她，一触即发，让她不知道如何是好。

Gen走了出来，值得庆幸的是她已没再哭了，Shaw看到她后从沙发上起身坐直。

“Root呢？”Gen问，眼睛扫了一遍房间。

“收拾东西。”Shaw说，然后才意识到自己说错了话，Gen的脸立刻黑了下来，直接冲进了Shaw的卧室。

在听到Gen开始大吼大叫时，Shaw迅速跟了上去，发现Gen正粗暴的从Root手上又扯又拽的夺着衣服，把Root惊在了当场。Gen的手紧紧的握着拳，全身紧得像准备干架一样，Shaw迅速走上去从背后抱住她，牢牢的握着Gen的手臂不让她动弹。Shaw毫不惊讶的发现Gen又开始哭了，但还是有些惊讶这孩子竟然还有眼泪可以哭出来。

“嘿，”Root轻柔的说，吸引了Gen的注意，Root把手上的衬衫丢在床上然后跪下来平视着Gen的眼睛，“我没在弄了，没事了。”

“什么都变了。”Gen边哭边说。

“亲爱的，我知道，”Root说，“但你还是得回学校。”

Gen僵硬了会儿，时间足够长、让Shaw觉得已可以安心放开她。

“这是最后一晚，”Shaw轻柔的说，“晚饭我给你做点你最喜欢吃的如何？”

“芝士通心粉加培根？”Gen问，Shaw点点头。“好吧，”Gen最后说，用袖子擦了擦眼睛，“你会留下来的对吧？”她问Root。

Root不确定的瞥了Shaw一眼，像是在征求她同意、像是她没有权利呆在这儿一样。

“对，”Shaw盯着Root说，“她会留下来。”

Root低头对Gen轻轻笑了笑，伸手捏了捏她的肩膀，“快去打包。”

“好，”Gen说，开始朝门外走去，但在门口停住了，“我们今晚可以看复仇者联盟么？”

Shaw翻了个白眼，同时发现Root正咬着嘴唇憋笑。

“如果你一定要看的话，行吧。”Shaw咕哝道，一点也激动不起来。她们已被迫看过无数次，但这是Gen回学校前的最后一晚，而Shaw实在不希望再看到眼泪。即便眼里还闪着光，Gen还是开心的笑了起来，最后走回了房间。Shaw看着她的背影，觉得有些高兴，Gen终于没再哭了，但这孩子随时随地完全不受控制的情绪依然让她很是困扰，就像Gen永远都不会停止哭泣一样。Shaw觉得这很不正常，但话说回来，从有记忆以来自己就从没哭过，所以她又知道些什么？

“她很伤心。”Root静静的说，像是注意到了（ _知道_ ）Shaw在想什么。Shaw尖锐的看了她一眼，注意到Root的眼睛依旧微微下垂着，还紧紧的抱着手，而这些都在提醒她Gen并不是这里唯一一个悲痛欲绝的人。然后她想起了Daizo死时的Root，坚持的拒绝放手，如果不是她强行把Root抱起来的话，这个女人估计会抱着Daizo的尸体坐到天荒地老。

但至少Root没有时不时的就哭出来，Shaw想，不过她也不觉得现在这疏离的冷淡就比哭泣要好。Shaw不知道这其中有多少是因为她，她觉得Root现在的情绪并不仅仅是受Daizo和Jason的影响。随即Shaw摇了摇头，告诉自己不要这么自作多情。

但接着她又想起了Root对她说的那三个字，那时，Root的声音是那么的细小又安静，让她一度以为是她自己幻听了。但这又怎么可能？她绝不可能会经常拿这来自娱自乐，以至于会幻听到那三个字。那东西，她这一生都从没寻求过，也从没想要过。

“不止是那些原因。”Shaw说，低头看着自己的脚，不清楚自己是在说Gen还是Root。

Root好奇的看了她一眼但没说话，只是有序的重新叠好她的衣服，把它们放回一开始的地方。Shaw发现自己再也看不下去，这场景不知怎么的这让她觉得浑身不对劲，她继续低头瞪着自己的脚，希望自己能把想说的、该说的话都说出来，但却不知道该怎么开口。

“说真的，”Shaw说，“今晚你应该留下来。”

“我睡沙发。”Root尖刻的说。

Shaw咬了咬牙，脚尖用力埋进了地毯。她不是那个意思，而她怀疑Root也知道，然后她才突然明白过来，若不是Gen在这里，Root可能早就离开了。

Shaw抬起头，发现Root正面无表情的看着她，像是在等着她说话，说些她根本不知该如何也说不出的话来。

“对不起。”Shaw含糊的说，但自己也不知道到底是在为什么而对不起。

Root摇摇头，脸色冷了下来，“没必要。”她说。Shaw知道她的道歉根本就一文不值，她对Root造成的伤害早已无法弥补，而她的任何训练都无法帮她修复这个裂痕。

“我该做晚饭了。”Shaw说。Root没再开口，而Shaw很高兴她能有些其他的事可做，可以把注意力转移到其他什么上，不必去想她是怎么一步步把所有事都弄得像现在这样一团糟。

*

Root目送着Shaw进了厨房，然后重重的坐在了床上。这曾经是她的床，她和Shaw的，她已有很久都没睡过这里，而现在这床看起来大得出奇，也再不复原来的诱人。

她突然很想离开这个房间，离开这间公寓，直觉在叫嚣着让她离开。但她又不敢把Gen丢在这里，她的离开只会让事情变得更糟，而如果Gen一旦再次崩溃的话，Shaw根本就无法处理。实话说，她很惊讶Harold竟会同意让Shaw她们俩搬回来，在Shaw建议说Gen需要换换环境时他连一句反对的话都没说，皱眉都没有。不过Root还是很为Gen高兴，希望自己也能离Daizo和Jason的阴影远一点；而她们搬回去同时也意味着Shaw不会再一天到晚的在她床边晃荡，小题大做个不停，那简直让人难以忍受。但似乎现在Daniel又接替Shaw扮起了母鸡的角色，几乎就没离开过Root身边，时不时就会问她几句，问她是否还好、有什么需要。鉴于她不知道如果Daniel无事可做的话会出现什么反应，她都一一忍了下来。但Harold先她一步受不了了，一天到晚都不见踪影，这才让Daniel终于停止了他那些鸡毛蒜皮的小题大做，但随时都在她几步范围内。安全屋里沉闷的气氛让Daizo的缺失和Jason背叛的这个事实显得越发的显眼，就像在他们每人肩上压了好几块砖一样，让他们再也振奋不起来。Root不知道Daniel是不是也这么觉得，但她很感激有他陪着她，让她不必一个人沉沦在悲恸中。

尽管Daniel时刻都在她身旁，the Machine也恢复了正常，在她耳里近乎是喋喋不休的说着东西，安心而熟悉，但Root依然觉得孤单，孤单得像只有自己一个人被从世界中抽离出来一样，不止因为Daizo已经死去这个残忍的事实，也不止因为Jason在背后捅刀子的那个行为。现在，当她坐在这里、坐在 _家里_ 的现在，她只觉得更加的孤独，周围的一切都在提醒她那些她已永远失去、再也找不回来的东西。

Root坐在床上没有动，心里很明白自己只是害怕出去而已，因为她不知道该如何与Shaw独处，直到Gen过来找她、叫她出去吃晚饭。

Gen坐在她旁边，Shaw坐在橱柜对面。不知怎么的，Root总觉得这里的空间似乎比她记忆里小了太多，空气沉重得令人窒息。她瞪着自己的盘子，没怎么有吃东西的心情，用叉子把盘里的意面拨来拨去。

“为什么不吃？”Shaw说。

Root抬起头，但Shaw正盯着的是Gen，然后Root才意识到这孩子也基本没吃东西。

Gen耸耸肩没说话。

Shaw重重的叹了口气，把叉子丢回盘里，响亮的声音让Gen微微朝后瑟缩了下。Root立刻开始怀疑Shaw是不是又要说些什么尖酸刻薄的蠢话，是不是已经受够了Gen的阴郁和哭哭啼啼，而现在对她做的这些食物的不尊重便成了压倒她的最后一根稻草。但Shaw接下来的话却远超出了Root的预料。

“听着，不管Jason对你说了些什么，”Shaw简洁的说，语气里满是恼火，但不全是冲着Gen，“那都是些屁话。”

Gen咬着嘴唇，眼睛又红了起来，代表Shaw明显说到点子上了，这让Root对Jason的恨比原来更深了，带走接入器就行了，他还一定要进一步的伤害这孩子。

“他说我只是个累赘而已，”Gen轻轻的说，瞪着她分毫未动的盘子，嘴唇微微颤抖着，像是想控制住自己，不让自己直接哭出来，“他说如果不是Harold硬要你们来的话，你们根本就不可能会来找我。”

Shaw沉着脸，死死的咬着牙，而Root知道她在想些什么，Shaw现在一定在脑子里想象着各种可以弄死Jason的方式。她本可以的，在Jason带着接入器逃走的那一晚，如果不是因为Root的伤、因为Gen也在场的话，Shaw本有十分丰富的机会可以干掉Jason。

Gen并没成功的止住眼泪，它们正从她的眼眶里滚到了脸颊上，她迅速的用袖子抹干净，用力的抽泣了一声。Root伸出手，抚摸着Gen柔软卷曲的头发，但似乎却让Gen瑟缩了。

“你知道那些话不是真的对吧？”Shaw说。

Gen耸耸肩，“那你们为什么要把我赶回学校？”

“Gen，你被绑架了，”Shaw说，“不止一次，而且都是因为我们。”

然后Shaw朝Root瞥了眼，Root本以为会在里面看到些残留的怒火或是责怪的意思，但却什么也没发现。

“但我不怪你们啊。”Gen说。

“孩子，但这不是重点，”Root说，“那些事还是发生了。”

Gen皱着眉低头瞪着自己的盘子，Root很想再次伸出手，但害怕这会让Gen更加紧张。

“我要去打包了。”Gen最后说，从她的高脚凳上跳下来消失在了卧室里。Root小心的看着她的背影，咬着嘴唇，恨自己为什么会让Gen经历这些事，恨自己为何会如此不小心、如此的自大的以为她的个体行为伤不到其他人。

Root推开盘子站了起来，Shaw恼火的说：“你也不吃？”但Root没理她，朝Gen的房间走了过去。

Root过去时Gen正在打包（如果把衣物卷成球随意丢在箱子里能叫打包的话）。

“嘿，”Root轻柔的说，“能歇会儿么？”

Gen停住了，眼睛依旧下垂着，手上紧紧的攥着她的睡裤。Root伸手拿下那条裤子，小心翼翼的放在箱子里，抓着Gen的手腕把她带到床边上坐好，自己跪在地上与Gen持平。Gen脸上的表情让Root心里一紧，希望能让这孩子看起来不是那么糟，希望能让Gen感觉好受些。她自己懂得这个表情，她明白不受欢迎是什么滋味，似乎光是你的存在都会惹人烦。Root想起了德克萨斯，那一个个热得无法忍受的夏天，一个个不能藏在图书馆、不得不回家直面她那惨淡现实的日子。然后她听到了母亲的声音，在她的脑子里依然显得如此高亢，同the Machine一样的清晰，但不同的是，那声音满是怨恨和敌意，一句句都是指责，清晰得就如同昨天发生的事一样，就像她一直没离开那个小镇、没离开那段 _人生_ ，也没有逃离出那被母亲的尖利话语所填满的牢笼。但那已经是很久以前的事了，而Root已经渐渐学会了如何遗忘，强迫自己不再想那些事，不过她从没遗忘过那个感觉，那个觉得自己一无是处、什么也做不了的感觉，直到最后这成了她的一部分，刺激着她向所有人证明他们错了，让她自己成为了一个残忍而又漠视的人，让与其他人疏离开来。

直到现在。

她不想让Gen也这样，不想让Gen变成 _她_ ，在疼痛和愤恨中迷失掉自我。

“你 _不是_ 累赘，”Root坚定的说，“而且我不想让你那样觉得。”

Gen没说话，只是缩了缩，眼泪正源源不断的从脸上往下滚。

“孩子，我爱你。”Root说。

“是么？”Gen小心翼翼的问。

Root点点头，“这儿，”她说，把Gen拉了过来抱住她。

Gen紧紧的抓着她，“Root，我也爱你。”她小声对着Root的脖颈说，让Root觉得眼睛有些不舒服的刺痛，但这并不是什么不愉快的感觉，于是她把Gen抱得更紧了。

“好了，你弄疼我了。”Gen嘟囔道。Root微笑了起来，轻轻在她头顶留下一个吻放开了她。Root站了起来，发现Shaw正站在门口看着她们，死死的皱着眉，不知道已经在那儿呆了多久，然后她便离开了，转身时脸上阴沉沉的，而Root不知道那表情该作何理解。

Root又看向了Gen，这孩子用脚从地上捡起了一件脏兮兮的T桖衫，让她忍不住翻了个白眼。

“你实在不会打包对吧。”Root说，朝Gen那凌乱得不成样的箱子瞥了一眼。

Gen耸耸肩，“这很无聊。”她抱怨道。

“行，”Root说，“你什么时候收拾完，什么时候才能看电影。”

“好吧。”Gen抱怨道，弯腰捡起了她那件T桖衫。

“你要我帮忙么？”Root问，想着按Gen这个速度她可能一晚上都收不完。

“不用了，”Gen说，“我弄得完。”

Root把她留在了那儿，回头在厨房里找到了Shaw，她正粗暴的清理着盘子，用力之大让Root觉得最终肯定会弄碎什么东西。Root继续盯着Shaw看了一会儿，但依然没人说话。当Shaw终于清理完毕，她转过身对着Root，抱着手用力靠着身后的橱柜。Root本以为Shaw会把先前用在盘子上的那些怒气全部调过来指着她，但Shaw没有，只是脸上显得越发的阴沉了。

“你真那么觉得？”Shaw尖锐的问，“还是你只是故意那样说、好让她好受点儿？”

Shaw的话如刀锋一样划过她的脸，让她想蹒跚后退、想逃走。Root不知道什么更让她难受，是Shaw竟会以如此恶意来揣度她，还是Shaw还在试图否认她对 _她_ 说的那些话。

“Fuck you。”Root冷冷的说。

然后她想逃，她所有自卫的直觉都在告诉她让她离开，但这小小的公寓里没有她可以躲的地方，而且，她也不想离开Gen。

她们就那样站在厨房里，沉默而坚决的避开了彼此的视线，而过了像是几小时那么久之后，Gen终于出现了，一手拿着复仇者联盟的DVD。Root怀疑的看了她一眼，不觉得Gen已经打包好了所有东西，但Gen的介入对刚才的氛围来讲可谓如释重负，所以Root没发表什么评论，跟着Gen坐在沙发上，Shaw沉着脸跟了过来，坐在Gen的另一边。

Root心不在焉的看着电视屏幕，而Gen在看了一半之后头就开始一点一点的朝下垂。最后，Shaw用脚推了推她叫她上床睡觉。

Gen看起来很想反驳，Shaw又立刻补上一句，“明天如果迟到的话，Harold又会叽歪半天。”最后Gen屈服了，响亮的打了个哈欠，一边揉着眼睛一边拖着脚步走进了卧室。

沙发上的间隙像是瞬间变窄了很多，Root坚持着假装看电影，直到Shaw突然关掉了电视。

“我去给你拿毯子和枕头。”她静静的起身，没看Root。

Root继续坚定的盯着空白的电视屏幕，“或许我直接走了比较好。”她建议道，觉得这样或许对所有人都比较容易。

“不行，”Shaw说，声音里有些其他的Root不太能分辨出的情绪，“你该为了Gen留下来。”

Root咬着嘴唇。 _当然_ ，她想， _为了_ _Gen_ ，不然Shaw为什么会希望她留下？

然后Shaw便消失了，一会儿后拿着毯子和枕头回来，伸手递了过来，但Root没接，只是抬头漠然的瞪着她。最后Shaw把它们留在了沙发上，然后无言的进了房间，紧紧的关上了门。

Root摇摇头，脱掉鞋缩进毯子里，然后她才姗姗来迟的意识到她应该换套睡衣的，但她又不想去敲门，所以她什么也没做，闭上眼准备睡觉。

尽管沙发很舒服，而且这也不是她第一次睡在这里，但Root依然无法入睡。沙发没有地方可以乱动或是随意翻身，所以最后她僵硬的平躺着，瞪着天花板发呆，尽力不让自己去细想近来这几周的那些事。但她老不受控制的想到Shaw，想到自己在濒死时对她说的那三个字，那是她在那时真情实意的感受，基本现在也是，而这只让她觉得内心空荡荡的一片，因为……现在她还能怎么办？

Root想得太过投入，没注意到Gen是什么时候过来的，直到这孩子已经走到了她跟前。

“我睡不着。”Gen说，眼睛下有着重重的黑圈，代表着她才做了噩梦。Root不知道这次是什么，仓库？Daizo？还是差不多可怕的其他什么东西？但她没问，侧身挪了个位置出来，张开毯子让Gen进来，沙发上睡两个人很挤，Root伸出手环住Gen，用力将她抱紧，害怕Gen会掉下去。

Gen的陪伴十分温暖，胸口平稳的一起一伏是如此的舒心，让Root觉得自己的眼皮也渐渐沉重了起来。

“你们会和好么？”过了会儿后Gen突然发问，声音因疲倦而显得瓮声瓮气。

Root猛地睁开眼，下意识的把Gen抱得更紧了，“我不知道。”她说。她真的不知道，自己就像身陷囹圄一样，接下来会发生什么已完全不在她的掌控中。Root本以为这孩子还会再说些什么，然后过了会儿才意识到Gen已经睡着了。她抵着Gen的头深吸了口气，在Gen发间的清香里，她尽全力的忍着、不让自己哭出来。

*

Shaw睡得并不是特别好，在闹钟响起来之前就已经醒了。她起来洗了个澡，换好衣服后查了下手机，然后忍不住翻了个白眼——Finch发了条短信来提醒她Gen要什么时候到学校，就像完全忘记他已提醒过她上百次一样。

客厅里安静又昏暗，阳光挣扎着透过厚实的窗帘在屋里留下了点黯淡的光。在看到沙发上的Root和Gen时Shaw僵住了，沙发上那两人看起来是如此的平静安详，让Shaw不知道该如何是好。她瞪着她们看了会儿，无法移开脚步，在发现Root动了动时强迫自己移开视线、换了个位置。Root可能是自然醒的，也可能是the Machine提醒了她Shaw进来了，正在Shaw恼火的想着是其中哪一个时，Root惺忪的睁开眼，好奇的看了过来，Shaw狠狠的瞪了回去，气势汹汹的冲进厨房，用力翻着橱柜想找点咖啡。她十分确定公寓里一定有，但无论她找得有多用力，都始终不见任何咖啡的踪影。她猛地转过身，发现Root正站在她身后，抱着手，仔细的看着她的一举一动。

“从左边数第三个。”Root说。

Shaw瞪得更凶狠了，她狠狠的拉开橱柜门抓过咖啡又狠狠的把门甩上。

“你到底哪根筋出毛病了？”Root十分不爽的说。

“没什么。”Shaw咕哝道，但眼睛却不由自主的朝着沙发瞥了过去，Gen还在睡，Root顺着她的目光看过去，然后短暂的笑了一声，语气里却毫无笑意。

“你嫉妒了？”Root怀疑的问。

“我不会嫉妒。”Shaw条件反射的回答。

Root紧紧的抿着嘴，摇摇头，“Shaw，他妈看在老天爷的份上，”她苦涩的说，“别在那儿假装你什么都感觉不到了。”

Shaw不知道该如何回答，只能沉默的看着Root走进了浴室，禁不住开始想事实是否真是如此，在她看见沙发上那两人如此安详的那一刻，她那满腔的恼怒是不是就只是在嫉妒而已，嫉妒着Root和Gen的关系。她帮不了Gen，于是只能叫Root来帮忙，而与此同时需要做的事又是那么的简单。

她放弃了咖啡，走过去准备叫Gen起来。那孩子躺在沙发上，睁着眼睛瞪着她，让Shaw知道她什么都听到了。Gen羞怯的笑了笑，但没对她们先前的争吵做什么评论。

“快换衣服，”Shaw说，“我们马上就得出发。”

Gen坐了起来，动作慢得夸张，“好吧，”她抱怨道，“但要先等我收拾完。”

Shaw威胁的眯起了眼睛，“你昨晚就说你收拾完了。”

Gen漫不经心的耸耸肩，“我撒谎了。”

“那就快点。”Shaw咬牙切齿的说，看着Gen以一步歇三拍的速度朝着卧室挪去，而Shaw得用尽全力才能忍住过去一把将Gen拽进卧室的冲动。现在她们已经要迟到了，Shaw完全可以想象出Harold责骂她们时那一脸令人痛苦的表情。Shaw知道Gen是故意的，这孩子不想回学校，可以理解，Shaw并不怪她，她自己大概也不想让Gen回去。Shaw反复告诉自己那是为了Gen好，那样Gen便不会再陷入麻烦中，但昨晚的对话却一直在她脑海里回荡，Gen是那么坚定的相信他们不喜欢她、相信自己是个累赘。Shaw不知道Jason在这里起了多大作用，而 _她_ 的那些行为、那些为了鸡毛蒜皮的小事就炸毛的态度又在这里起了多大作用；Shaw也不知道Gen是否会认为那些行为就是特地针对她的，一点点记在心里，让那些情感渐渐积累起来、最后导致她觉得自己不受欢迎。Shaw讨厌这样，讨厌自己总止不住的搞砸所有的事。

然后她做了一个决定，大步朝Gen的房间走了过去。

Shaw一进去就听到Gen朝她喊了一声：“我在弄了，我发誓。”一副在听到开门声之后才如惊弓之鸟般从床上蹦起来的样子。但Shaw发现自己完全不关心那乱糟糟的箱子和满地的衣服杂物，她尴尬的清了清嗓子然后坐在床边上。

“听着，”Shaw开口，“我，呃……”她又清了清嗓子，视线绕着房里走了一圈想理清思路，想弄清楚她到底想说什么。她基本没怎么来过这间房，在Gen搬进来之前都没怎么来过，而现在看到这个房间时，Shaw才意识到Gen这个孩子靠着自己做了多少事情，靠着自己把这里变成了她的家，即便她大部分时间都在学校里住宿。

“没事的，”Gen说，Shaw猛地抬起头，发现Gen正仔细的看着她，“我知道。”

“知道什么？”Shaw说，声音沙哑得厉害。

“知道你爱我，”Gen说，耸耸肩，“在用你那些细小的方式爱着我。”

Shaw重重的咽了咽喉咙，没有说话。

“但Root和我不一样，”Gen继续说，Shaw移开了视线，“我觉得她需要听到后才能真正的相信。”

“Gen……”Shaw说，不知道这是句警告还是她只是需要说点什么而已，因为她觉得如果自己不说点什么的话，她会直接爆掉。

“我不知道她过去发生了什么才让她这样。”Gen继续说，低头看着自己的脚尖。但Shaw觉得自己可能知道，她看过Harold和Reese收集的那些零星的资料，从那些材料中、从Root亲口说的那些话里，Shaw大致清楚Root都经历过什么，也清楚是什么让Root变成现在这个样子，也知道她有多努力才没让自己再变成那样的一个人。

“我要抱你了。”Gen宣布道，Shaw觉得自己应该沉下脸，但她并没有这样做的心情，于是她让Gen伸出手抱住了她。“从礼仪上讲……现在该轮到你抱我了。”Gen说，Shaw翻了个白眼，但还是伸出手环住了Gen，禁不住的觉得有些尴尬。

Gen最后放开了她，不好意思的盯着卧室里的满地狼藉，“你大概应该给Harold打个电话，告诉他我们会迟到一会儿。”

*

Root觉得似乎所有人都来给Gen送行了，John和Zoe在给Gen道别，Gen正俏皮的对他俩说着什么，Bear在她的膝盖旁欢乐的蹦来蹦去，Shaw蹲在一旁挠着Bear的耳朵。Gen总算高兴了一些，Root觉得心里有块大石终于落了地，这孩子虽还是不太想回学校，但Root觉得她只是需要点时间适应而已。

“Miss Groves。”

Root转过身，发现Harold正站在她身后，他也正看着Gen，脸上带着微笑。

“Harold。”Root打了个招呼，顺着他的目光又朝Gen看了过去，John似乎被Gen的热情惊得有点发呆，但Zoe却依然泰然自若。

“她看起来状态不错。”Harold说。

Root用余光瞥了Harold一眼，不知道他只是想跟她闲聊会儿还是有些其他的想法。

“没错。”Root心不在焉的说。

“你也挺不错的，”Harold继续说，“腿伤恢复的怎么样了？”

“挺好。”Root说，转过身看着Harold，不明白他为什么还要跟她寒暄客套，不直接开门见山说明来意。

Harold终于没再装样子，转头看着她，“如果没有你的话，我不认为Genrika能熬过过去的这几周。”

Root低头看着自己脚尖。

“我原来对你的那些看法……”Harold继续说，“都略有偏颇。”

意识到这是Harold某种意义上的道歉，Root抬头尖锐的看了他一眼，不知道该如何回答，害怕自己会说些煞风景的话让他后悔，毕竟，她不确定他还会不会让Gen再见她。

在她一直没说话后Harold微微清了清嗓子，向她伸出手，Root瞪着他看了一会儿才明白他是要把什么东西递给她。她好奇的挑挑眉，还是伸手接了过来。是一串车钥匙，这让Root有些讶异。

“或许你不需要再闯进我的车库了。”

Root轻轻笑了起来，瞪着钥匙环上那个商标，“你怎么知道我最喜欢那辆法拉利？”

“因为你从没偷过。”Harold了然的说。

“是借。”Root条件反射般的还嘴。

“有借就有还，”Harold一副学究养，“我已经不打算问你那辆奔驰去哪儿了。”

Root脸上的笑容消失了，她当然记得那辆奔驰的下场，也记得如果不是Daizo的话她那晚便就已经死了。她尽力不去想他是如何拼命救了她两次，而她又是如何的辜负了他，那颗子弹本是对着她的，而现在，她再也没有机会能够回报他。

Harold忧伤的看着她，像是知道她在想什么一样，但她不希望他知道，也不希望他说些什么让她再次清晰的记起那晚的事，而令她松了一口气的是，Gen朝他们跑了过来打断了Harold要说的话。

“看到没，我说过他们又在一起了。”Gen一走过来就对着她耳语，朝正和Shaw说话的Zoe和John示意了一下。Root笑了笑抬头看着他们，注意到了Zoe和John间聊胜于无的距离，而John微微站在她前面一点，明显保护欲强过了头。Root觉得这孩子或许是对的。

“嘿。”Daniel说，朝他们走了过来。Root没注意到他是什么时候来的，转头冲他笑着打了个招呼。

“嘿，Daniel。”Gen高兴的说。

“这是给你的，”Daniel说，把一个帆布背包递给了她，“里面是Daizo的漫画书，我觉得他可能会希望给你。”

Gen开心的笑了，“真的么？”

Daniel点点头，而Gen几乎是一把从他手上夺过了背包，迫不及待往里面看。

“Daniel，谢谢你。”Gen说。

他尴尬的笑了笑，转头看着Root，问：“需要我送你回去么？”。Root很高兴他没提她今早不在的事，Daniel有时特别的敏感而细致，而这正是她尤为欣赏的一点。

Root摇摇头，“不用了，我现在有自己的车了。”她举起手里的车钥匙，然后自顾自的笑了起来，就像说了个什么笑话一样。Daniel点点头坐回自己车里，他这段时间里在其他人周围都显得很不自在，让Root一度很惊讶他竟然会来送行。

“我得去处理一些书面上的手续。”Harold说，然后告辞朝学校里走去。Gen皱着眉看着他，明显还有些不安。

“嘿，”Root说，用手肘碰了碰她的肩膀，“你会没事的。”

“我和这里合不来。”Gen说，瞪着学校的教学楼，就像那东西要把自己吃掉一样。

“这就不对了，”Root说，在Gen好奇的抬头时忍不住笑了，“你是个间谍，和什么都能合得来。”

Gen耸耸鼻子，“但一直都在卧底么？不会很累？”

“可能吧，”Root说，“但你的话一定可以的。”

Gen一脸狐疑的看着她，而Root不知道还能再说些什么给她打气，不过她也不需要再说什么了，因为Gen突然跳起来环住她的脖子给了她一个大大的拥抱，让她弯下腰好对着她耳朵说话。

“别担心Shaw，”Gen迅速的说，“我觉得她已经开始倾听心里的声音了。”

Gen同样的速度飞快的放开了她，让Root有些不解。她低头盯着她看了会儿，然后才意识到Shaw已经走了过来，迅速的把已到嘴边的问题咽了下去。

“你准备好了？”Shaw问Gen。

Gen耸耸肩，“你们会来看我的对吧？”她看起来如此娇小年幼，让Root很难想像她这短短的人生里都经历了什么。

“你可以阻止我们试试看。”Root说。

Gen笑了笑，但不像平时那么开心，总觉得少了点什么。

“这儿，”Shaw说，递给Gen一个手机，“我知道他们那些傻逼规定，但……”她耸耸肩，声音小了下来。

“你给我买了个iPhone？”Gen问，皱着眉，低头看着手机。

“上面有可能有些间谍软件，也可能没有，”Shaw状似不经意的说，“别告诉Harold。”

Gen立刻灿烂的笑了，“太好了！但……这是不是意味着只能在紧急情况的时候打电话？”

Shaw翻了个白眼，“不是紧急状况的时候也可以，”她勉强说，“但不能没完没了，也不能因为一些鸡毛蒜皮的蠢事就打电话。”

“蠢事指什么？”Root坏笑着说，Shaw立刻拉下脸看着她，让她有了种奇异的满足感。

“小鬼，到时间了。”Shaw说，看着Gen身后的教学楼，Harold正在入口处耐心的等着。Gen明显的忧伤了起来，但没有哭出来，这让Root觉得有些骄傲，希望这孩子已经发泄完了她的悲恸、能渐渐从阴影里走出来。Gen最后再一次各给了她们一个紧紧的拥抱，提起装着漫画书的背包，把新手机小心翼翼的放在包里，不让Harold发现。

Root看着Gen的背影，喃喃的开口：“她会没事的。”倒像是在给自己打气。这对她也很难，Root现在只想朝Gen跑过去、紧紧抱住她带她回家（但Root不是很确定家在哪儿），然后再也不让Gen离开她的视线范围。但她没有，Root只是静静的站着，一遍遍告诉自己Gen在那儿很安全，远离了一切可以伤害她的东西，远离她和Shaw犯下的那些错误。

在Gen和Harold消失在教学楼里后，Shaw静静的开口：“想走么？”

Root朝Shaw瞥了一眼，但对方坚定的避开了她的目光，让Root不确定Shaw的话里是否还有什么其他的含义，但其实可能只是Gen说的那些话让她有些胡思乱想而已。但这都不重要了，她无论如何都得回公寓里去拿她的衣服，现在Gen也不在，不会恐慌着来阻止她。

她得收拾东西，把她的一切从那间公寓里抹去，就像她从未在那儿生活过一样，而一想到这儿Root就觉得冷到了骨子里。

“就等你这句话。”Root说，声音带着鼻音，有些惊讶她还能说出话来。

当Root坐进那辆法拉利里时，Shaw看着她的眼神里带着丝嫉妒，但在来得及说什么之前Root就踩下了油门，把Shaw远远的甩在了身后。几分钟后，她漫不经心的靠在她的新车上，在公寓楼下等Shaw过来。她不太想一个人上去，现在Gen也走了，她知道房里会有多冷清。

Shaw到的时候，脸上阴沉沉的，Root忍不住对着她又是一阵笑，这让Shaw的脸色阴沉得更厉害了，恼火的冲着Root怒目而视。这一切都是多么的自然而平常，让Root几乎就可以假装一切都回到了正轨上，可以假装她们间的那些尴尬都不存在。

在上楼时她们俩都没说话，而离目的地越近，Root的脚步便越发的沉重。Shaw开了门，站在门槛上，依然没看她。

“想喝一杯么？”Shaw问，而与此同时Root开口：“我去收拾东西。”

“哦对。”Shaw嘟囔道，然后紧紧的抱着手。Root等了一会儿，希望Shaw会继续说些什么、 _做_ 些什么，但最后除了沉默什么也没有，Root直接进了卧室收拾东西。

其实没什么好收拾的，直接买新的或许还会更加容易，但叠衣服打包这动作从某种程度上来说更像是在发泄，在收拾她的生活、好前往下一段历程。在她慢慢清除着过去这六个月里她所有的痕迹时，心里一直难受得发紧，让她希望她也能将这些一起打包叠好放进什么角落里再不用理会。她想得太过投入，没注意到Shaw是什么时候进来的，直到她从她背后伸出手，轻柔的拿下了Root手里的衬衫，她的唇印在Root的后颈上，温暖又柔软，让Root闭上了眼。

“求你，”Root轻声说，“别让这难上加难。”

Shaw用一只手拍开了床上的行李袋，任由它和地面发出了一声沉重的闷响，她的身体紧贴在Root背上，从Root的脖颈一路向上吻到她的耳垂，呼吸带来的温热而又轻盈的风划过了Root的皮肤，让她忍不住一阵战栗。

“你想让我停下来么？”Shaw问，手稳稳的放在Root臀部。

Root摇摇头，“不。”声音异常沙哑，即便她知道这主意糟透了，知道这只会让离开变得更加困难。

然后Shaw将她转了过来，轻轻的在她的唇上落下一个吻，随即温柔的把她推在了床边上坐下，自己后退了一步。Root看着Shaw从头上脱掉衬衫接着解开胸罩丢在一边，赤裸的皮肤上立刻便因寒冷跳起了一堆的鸡皮疙瘩，让Root反射性的伸出手，扯着Shaw的皮带将她拉近，吻着她腹部那道黯淡的伤疤。

Shaw短暂的闭上眼，急促的吸了口气，她抓住Root的手腕，轻柔的把Root的手从她的皮带上移开。

“把你的衣服脱了。”Shaw柔和的命令道。

Root遵从了。Shaw在一旁脱下了裤子、内裤紧随其后，而Root发现自己的注意力便不自主的直接被Shaw吸引了过去，让自己的动作极为缓慢。Shaw走过来柔和的吻着她，然后帮她脱下了剩下的衣服，让她躺在床上。

Root想着要不要叫停，在变得更糟糕更复杂之前停住这一切，但接着Shaw便吻了上来，让Root脑子里所有的疑窦不翼而飞。

Root指尖上的皮肤光滑而又柔软，让她想在上面留下痕迹、让它流血，让Shaw终生都不会忘记这个夜晚、忘记 _她_ 。但她的手指什么也没留下，Shaw再次抓住了她的手腕，把它们举过头顶压在床上，动作坚定而轻柔，就如Root身上的那些吻一样。这都太过了，Root想，Shaw是如此的小心翼翼，动作又太过轻柔，让她完全无法承受。她想尖叫起来，想朝Shaw吼起来、告诉Shaw她不需要这样的温柔。往日会留下牙印和淤青的那些动作，现在只是些浅浅的吻和温柔而安慰的抚摸，而Root满脑子都只觉得这是Shaw在对她进行最后的道别。

“你在做什么？”Root问，Shaw渐渐吻上了她的脖颈，温柔的吸吮着那里的皮肤。

“尝试些东西。”Shaw低声说，舌尖划过Root的喉咙，然后她放开了Root的手腕，手指从锁骨到乳头一路划过Root的身体，动作依然温柔，但却让Root体内闪过了一丝火花。然后Shaw的动作顿住了，手停在Root的大腿内侧，像是在等着她的允许、等着她叫她停手。

但Root没有，即便她或许确实该喊停，但她却发现自己不自主的吻上了Shaw，激烈而粗暴，和Shaw浅浅的抚摸形成了鲜明对比。Shaw划入两根手指，让Root喘息了一声。Root抬起腿用膝盖抵住了Shaw的阴蒂，希望这能刺激到她，能让Shaw撕咬拉扯起来。但这也没有，Shaw只是呻吟了一声，把脸埋进了Root颈间。

眼泪开始止不住的顺着Root的脸向下滑，Shaw停住了她在Root颈间的动作，抬起头看着她。

“别哭了。”Shaw说，低头吻去了那些眼泪，手指朝里挪了些，似乎以为这样便有所裨益一样。但这也没有，Root抓着Shaw的脸吻了上去，她的眼泪和Shaw脸上的汗水混在了一起，但Shaw似乎毫不在意，手指和身体以一个规律的节奏动了起来，在Root的双腿间行动着，那触感是如此的温热自然而又熟悉。

但那实在太慢了，Root想，她催促着Shaw，想让她动得更快些、更用力一些。Root的指甲深深的剜在了Shaw的背上，但Shaw没有屈服，所有的一切都显得如此温柔和缓慢，就像这是她们各自的第一次、就像她们从未在彼此身上留下任何挥之不去的疤痕一样。

“说出来。”Shaw对着她的嘴低声说。

Root僵住了，闭上眼，“说什么？”她含糊的说，即便她十分明白Shaw在要求她说什么。但她不明白为什么，不明白Shaw为什么要如此煞费苦心的让这一切变得更加困难。

Shaw吻了吻她的下巴，把嘴唇凑到Root耳边，“说出来。”她重复道。

Root没说话，绷紧了Shaw手指周围的肌肉，抬起臀部催促着Shaw，催促着她让她继续。因为单纯的性比这要容易得多，而同时她根本就不知道 “这”是什么。但一只手稳稳的压在了她的腹部停下了她的动作，她看到了Shaw的眼睛，里面的东西让她无从逃避，带着疑问，带着Root无法分辨但不想去思考的东西。Root抬起头，浅浅的擦过Shaw的唇。

“我爱你。”Root说，声音低沉，让她惊讶的是Shaw竟然听到了。

Shaw突然又开始了动作，手指深深的滑入她体内，拇指擦过Root的阴蒂，让她呻吟了一声，呼吸变得急促而困难，让她几乎窒息。神志已在模糊的边缘晃荡，Root咬着嘴唇，不让自己喊出Shaw的名字。她抬起臀，让Shaw的拇指狠狠的撞上她的阴蒂，这些便就已足够了。高潮来临时，她咬得太过用力，让嘴里开始有些铁锈的味道，Root认真感受着嘴唇上的刺痛感，近乎强硬的把膝盖抵在Shaw的腿间，看着她眼里同样燃着的那股高潮的火焰。

Shaw轻柔的吻了吻她，然后从她身上爬了下去躺在一边。Root微微偏头，用余光看着她，看着Shaw咬牙瞪着天花板。房里的热度像是要爆炸一样，还糅杂着一丝希冀，Root等着，自己也不太清楚接下来会发生什么。当她什么也没等到、Shaw依然在坚决和天花板干瞪眼之后，她坐了起来，慢慢的穿上衣服。

当她站起来时，Shaw抓住她的手腕把她拉回了床上。

“我不想让你走。”Shaw说，声音低沉而沙哑。

“Shaw，你是对的，”Root说，别过头没看她，“我们行不通。”

“你能不能消停五分钟听我说完。”Shaw咬牙切齿的说。Root轻轻笑了笑闭上嘴，低头看着Shaw的手，还紧紧的抓着她的手腕，就像在害怕着如果不这样Root就会起身冲出去一样。

“我不太擅长这个。”Shaw开口，眼睛还盯着天花板。

“这我知道。”Root说，紧紧抿着嘴。Shaw丢过来一个严厉目光，谴责她打岔。

“感情这东西……我不太会。”Shaw一字一句的说，就像忘记了该如何说话、每个字都异常拗口一样，而这不知怎么的让Root十分的着迷，完全移不开视线。“我一直都不会，”Shaw继续说，“大部分时间都是愤怒，我知道那是什么感觉，容易、熟悉。但当我看着你的时候……”然后Shaw转头看着她，眼里闪着全新而又紧张的光，“我……感觉到了什么。”

Root的眼里再次湿润了起来，她狠狠的咽了咽喉咙，抑制住心里翻滚着的波涛。

“我不知道那是什么，”Shaw继续说，声音沙哑“但它就在那儿，然后我——”

Root打断了她，她抬腿坐在Shaw的腰上，低下头轻柔的吻着她，“没事的，”Root低声说，“你不用说出来，我从来就不需要你说出来。”当几个月前她们在一个个的汽车旅馆间逃亡时、当她们开始时，她便从未从Shaw身上期待过什么，她 _确实_ 知道会是什么样，而她也从没想要什么声明或是保证，她知道自己早就丧尸了得到那些东西的可能。而现在，和Shaw的这个现在，便是她这一生能得到的最为接近的东西。

Shaw困惑的皱起了眉，Root开口解释说：“我只是需要你自己承认而已。”

然后Shaw理解了，脸上清明了起来，“我觉得我做得到。”

“真的？”Root问，不太确定能否相信她。

Shaw点点头，“真的。”

Root盯着她看了很久，有史以来最长的一次，在Shaw的脸上仔细搜寻着，但到最后她都没挑出什么来。觉得足够满意了，Root低头前倾，开始吻她。

“这代表你会留下么？”Shaw问。

“如果你想要我留下的话。”Root忸怩的说，嘴唇忍不住上抬轻笑了起来。

“我想，”Shaw说，恼火的抓着Root的臀部，“我想让你留下来。”

Root笑得更加的灿烂了，饥渴的吻了上去。Shaw的手伸进了她的衣服下面，指甲一路划过她的皮肤，一扫先前的温和，让Root忍不住战栗了起来。

她一直在笑，笑得头晕目眩，但同时又觉得心里暖暖的。她觉得Shaw的眼里也带着同样的笑意，微妙的藏在深处，如果不知如何解读的话便根本不会发觉。

然后电话铃声响了起来，让Root停了下来。

“别接。”Shaw对着她的嘴咕哝道。

“可能是Gen。”Root坐起来说。身体陡然失去接触让Shaw恼火的呻吟了一声，“我们几小时前才送走了她。”她抱怨道。Root从Shaw身上爬了下来去找手机，她在打包前把夹克叠在了书桌上，她伸手过去从口袋里掏出了手机。

来电显示未知，在the Machine说完前她就知道了那是谁，有些惊讶他竟然过了这么久才打电话过来。

“Jason。”她接起电话冷冷的说，余光里瞥到Shaw从床上坐起来了一些。

“听说你们不打算继续找我了。”Jason说，与此同时the Machine告诉她说 _她_ 追踪不到这个号码，一点也不意外。

“你还想怎样？”Root问，希望他能就此离开他们，走得远远的，再不要回来。

“你救了the Machine。”Jason肯定的说，她不知道他是怎么知道的。

“我只是让 _她_ 自由了，”Root纠正道，“你伤害不到 _她_ 了。”

“或许吧。”Jason说，而Root觉得他的语气里带着丝忧伤，不知道这是不是也同他这个人的其他所有东西一样都是伪装出来的。“你和我，”Jason继续说，“我们本来很合适。”

“不，Jason，”Root闭上眼，疲倦的说，不知道他是指他们一起工作时各自的那些才华还是其他的什么（或许两者兼有），“我们不可能。”

她听见Jason在电话那边轻笑了一声， _或许下辈子吧_ ，她想，或许是原来的那个她，和他确实很适合。

“下次见了。”Jason说，然后挂了电话。当然会有下次，他会在他们最没有防备的时候卷土重来，而Root不能让这发生，不能让他再伤害到其他人，再一次的毁掉他们的生活。

在Root把手机放回口袋里时，Shaw问：“他说什么？”

“无关紧要的那些东西。”Root佯装轻松的说，不知道Shaw是不是对她皱了皱眉，她正忙着在夹克里翻着另一样东西，手上终于摸到了那个冰冷坚硬的东西，她把它藏好，朝床上的Shaw走了回去。Shaw正一脸的疑问，但Root迅速意识到那疑问不是在针对她，而是在担忧，担忧着Jason说的话有没有让她不安、让她不高兴，这意识让Root不安的咽了咽喉咙。

她坐在床边上，朝Shaw安慰的笑了笑。

“对不起。”Root说，用力抽泣了一声。

“为什么？”Shaw问，疑惑的皱着眉，她太过专心的想在Root脸上寻找有什么不对劲，以至于没有发现靠近她脖子的那把电击枪，直到一切都已经太迟了。

Root移开了目光，不去看Shaw抽搐的身体，她不需要想象Shaw脸上的神情。电击枪已让她不能控制住自己的表情，Shaw的脸上已满是受伤、满是背叛。

“我知道你不会理解，”Root艰难的说，就像话里的每一个字都需要越过重重阻碍才能出来一样，“但我这是在保护你，保护你们所有人。”

Shaw的眼神凌厉了起来，满是控诉。在身体完全无法动弹的情况下，这也是她唯一能做的事。

“他不会停下来的，”Root继续说，擦去脸上那滴不受控制而流出来的泪水，“我了解他，他一定会卷土重来。”

“Root，”Shaw说，声音含糊不清，而Root尽力不去想她用了多大力气才能说话、这会有多疼，“不要再这样对我。”

Root短暂的闭上眼，在一片泪眼模糊中想尽力忽略掉这有多难、忽略掉她的心有多疼。她弯下腰，轻声对着Shaw耳语：“请一定记住，我爱你。”Root轻轻的在Shaw的唇上留下一个吻，然后起身，在她来得及反悔之前别过脸。

她装衣服的行李袋还在地上，Root提起它跨在肩膀上，强迫自己不要回头。她依然拿着电击枪，但把手机留在了橱柜上，因为她知道Shaw恢复行动的第一件事便会是通过它来找她。

从卧室到前门的这个距离，是她生命中走过的最长的一段路，每一步都异常沉重，就像有人在她的鞋里灌了铅，而她满心都想着掉头回去。但她没有，她拿着她所有的东西，强迫自己一直向前走，把这六个月以来她建立起的所有东西、她在乎的所有东西都抛在了身后。

_一个月后_

西沉的夕阳还在向外散发着余波，在窗户上闪着温柔的光，Shaw直直的盯着天边的太阳，在一阵清风吹过时忍不住打了个寒颤，握紧了手里的手机。她不知道这个建筑有哪儿特殊，它和曼哈顿的其他摩天大楼没什么差别，很容易便会消失在城市的钢铁森林里。但一条短信让她到这儿来，她便来了。

Shaw感觉到身后有了其他人，伸手抓住口袋里的枪，她迅速转过身。

“ _你_ 在这儿干嘛？”她怒骂道。

Daniel小心翼翼的看着她，防御般的举起双手，在她冷冷的视线中从口袋里拿出手机递给她。Shaw一把夺了过来看了眼屏幕，和她一样的一条短信，一样的时间和地点。

“我觉得是the Machine。”Daniel说。

 _The Machine_ ，当然，但Shaw曾一度愚蠢的任由自己希望这是Root。

“为什么？”Shaw咬着牙说。

Daniel耸耸肩，“我想Root的代码起作用了，the Machine自由了。“

“所以？”Shaw说，“她要招工？”

“可能。”Daniel说。

“我不会再为the Machine工作了。”Shaw说，把手机丢回他手里准备离开。她也曾对John说过一样的话，一周前他一路追过来找到了她，她已彻底无视了他和Harold的电话，一点儿也不关心the Machine近乎无休止的那些号码。

“那你要干什么？”Daniel问，“继续找Root？那都是徒劳，除非她想，你根本就找不到她。”

Shaw停下了脚步，“那我就去找Jason，”她冷冷的说，知道一旦能找到他，那离Root就不会太远。

“你一样找不到，”Daniel说，“他们俩差不多一样难搞。”

Shaw猛地转身看着他，尖利的回击几乎便要脱口而出，但在看到他脸上的表情后又生生收了回去——他和她一样的支离破碎，一样的迷茫。

“我也失去了一些东西。”Daniel瞪着脚尖低声说。

但Shaw不觉得他和她一样，不觉得他有她这么痛苦，也不想管这称述有多么自私。

Daniel抬头看着她，就像知道她在想什么一样，“The Machine想要我们一起工作，那么或许我们应该这么做。”

“为什么？”Shaw问，不理解他为何还在乎，为何还会去管这些事。

“要不我们还能做什么？”Daniel说，疲倦的耸耸肩。

Shaw移开了视线，因为她自己也没有答案，但他们俩确实都需要些其他的东西、要一个目标，好让他们不会沉沦得更深。

“好吧，”Shaw终于说，摇摇头，惊讶自己竟然真开始考虑这个提议，“但我有些前提。”

她朝门口走去，本以为Daniel会顺从的立刻跟上。在意识到他没有后她停下了脚步，从肩膀上回过头半好奇半恼火的看了他一眼。

在等她把注意力完全放到他身上后Daniel才开口：“其实，我也有。”

然后Shaw笑了， _很好_ ，她想，她可以和一个无法忍受她那些破事的人一起工作。Cole便不，他总在应该质询她时听之任之的放纵她胡来。她觉得Daniel可能完全不同，他们要么会配合得很好，要么便会在最后不遗余力的想把对方弄死。

“行，”Shaw恶狠狠的说，“但你最好说快点。”


End file.
